An Unexpected Fate
by thewingedthing
Summary: From the moment Kili laid eyes on her, nothing was the same. After her home is destroyed, Gwynith wakes to find herself in the company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. See what happens when a young woman, who most would consider to be useless and altogether insignificant, embarks on a fantastic quest unlike any other. Movie-verse. Kili/OC. Review if you like!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Things That Go Bump in the Night**_

They came during the night. The trees whispered secrets to one another as the creatures passed, their roots creaking as they swayed back, seeming to lean away from the oncoming danger. One by one, the crickets stopped their lunar song, becoming as silent and hidden as the moon, which was covered by a never ending mass of black clouds. One wouldn't expect such stealth from beasts such as these- Gwynith knew that she wouldn't have- and yet they managed to move through the dark stillness of shadows, stealing through the black night without even spooking a horse or upsetting a forgotten bucket.

Gwynith started suddenly, a gasp catching in her throat as a soft tremor caused her bed to vibrate slightly. Convinced that it was only her imagination, the girl turned over, pulling her blanket up to her chin for comfort. Dusk, for some reason, has come quickly that night. By mid afternoon, black clouds had come sailing from all corners of the endless sky to block out the the dying sun, sending the small valley into shadow. By the time the moon had risen, nothing could be seen, the land as black as a mountain cave. Even now, as Gwyn settled herself down, attempting to make herself cozy, she could sense that something was amiss.

Never before was the night this silent, this void of even the smallest noise. Tossing and turning restlessly, Gwyn finally sat up, propping herself up on an elbow and gazing around her dark room, unable to make out anything. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was wrong?

"This is ridiculous," She muttered, twisting to punch her pillow in annoyance. "I'm just imagining it." And yet, Gwyn still found herself leaning forward, ears straining to catch even the slightest sound. There was nothing; the silence was deafening. Shifting slightly, Gwynith swallowed. No bay of the many dogs that guarded homes at night. No distant laughter or shouts from the pub, of which there was always at least one voice heard in the night. Not even the ever redundant chirp of the crickets could be heart, a song that Gwyn found herself sorely missing. What truly made her bones chill and breath catch in her throat was the utter stillness outside her thatched window. Her family's cow pens, of which she was responsible for looking after, were kept right on the other side- so that every morning Gwynith could open her window to view her charges. Their horses too resided within the penned in area, and could usually be heard snorting or stamping about as they grazed, even at this late hour. It was this reason, Gwyn realized, that was causing the fright to grow in her heart.

Feet coming into contact with the cold ground, Gwyn slipped from her bed, taking care to light a small candle she kept beside it quickly before she padded lightly across the floorboards of her room to the window. She hesitated for a moment, straining once again to hear even the slightest noise over the eery quiet. But there was nothing. Her hands shook as she raised them to the window, long white fingers trembling as she fumbled for the latch that locked the two shutters in place. The clink echoed loudly around the small room as Gwyn unlocked the window. Wincing at her stupidity, Gwyn blinked, eyes narrowing. _Just why am I so afraid to make a noise anyways?_

It took her half a minute to muster up the courage to push against one of the shutters of her window, squeezing her eyes shut as it creaked open enough for her to poke her head out. An abyss of black swallowed up her gaze, the familiar guidance of the moon's rays lost to the valley. With a shaky breath, Gwyn pushed the window open further, leaning her head out slightly to try and get a glimpse of something- anything. Slowly her eyes scanned the pen- or where she knew to be the pen- over to where the road would be that led deeper into the village, and it was there that she saw it. A single light, far down the road- the familiar lamplight hanging above the tavern door. Gwynith's eyes widened, her heart skipping as the cool, stinging fingers of dread slithered into her heart and down her spine.

In the glare of the lamp a shadow fell, a tall, looming shadow, taller than the houses, nearly as tall of as the trees. And for a moment, Gwyn thought she was in a dream. But her wits knew better. It carried in it's huge right hand a fat cow, in it's left... A hand flew to Gwynith's mouth as she recognized what looked like people, hanging limply in the thing's large hand. The creature swayed back and forth as it lumbered down the road, coming slowly closer and closer to her family's home. Tearing herself from the window, Gwynith turned, panic coursing through her veins. She had to wake her family, had to warn them-

A scream ripped through the night air. Her scream, Gwyn realized. But the horror of what was behind her was just too much. While she had been looking through the window, an arm, huge, larger than a horse and nearly as thick as a fully grown pig, had slunk it's way into her room. It grouped in the darkness, meaty, barrel-like fingers finding her bed and feeling about, searching, searching. Searching for her. Gwyn tripped backwards, fear threatening to bubble up from her lunges in the form of another scream. The window. She could escape from the window.

A huge eye, blinking stupidly, welcomed her horrified gaze as Gwyn whipped back around. The eye peered through the window, looking around for a moment before spotting the girl in the dim glow of the candle. Shrinking back, Gwyn dropped the candle and scrambled until she felt hit the wall, her heart beating a mile a minute as she huddled in the corner of her room. A creaking caught her ears, and with a loud groan the black sky glared down on her as the roof was torn from the house. Gwyn could only gap, breathless in fright as another arm snaked its way from above down into the room, fingers swirling aimlessly as they searched. With a muffled cry Gwyn dodged to the side, barely managing to avoid the greedy, elephant-like hands. Diving for the small wardrobe she kept in her room, Gwyn yanked it open harshly, flinging clothes aside and grabbing what she sought, and not a moment to soon. A hand smashed into the furniture a half second after she'd flung herself to the side, groping for the tiny, warm body it sought. With a panicked grunt, Gwyn pulled an arrow from her quiver, stringing it clumsily before, forcing herself to ignore the flailing arms and groping hands, aiming her hunting bow at the great searching eye still pressed into her window. There was a whisper of wind, a painful thud of her heart, then-

A great roar caused Gwyn to nearly drop her bow in an attempt to shield her ears. Clutching it tighter, she ran to the window, slinging it onto her back before forcing herself through it, bow, quiver, and all. With both weapon and quiver snug on her back, Gwyn's feet hit the ground for a mere second- her thoughts muddled on which way she should run- before something large caught her around her waist. With a cry she thrashed about in a desperate attempt to free herself, but it was no use. The second troll brought the girl up so that she was inches from it's two beady eyes, taking a moment to sniff. It sniffed again, making Gwyn tremble and whimper in fright. Suddenly, the troll spoke.

"Lil' girl, why'eed you haf' to go an' do that too Georgie, eh? Tha' was his only good eye." The troll paused, as if stupidly waiting for a reply. He received none. "Eh, never mind. You smell pre'y good, fetch a lil' more than a small bite, I s'pose."

Surprising even herself, Gwyn swiftly lashed out with her leg, her right foot connecting with the troll's eye. A great scream from the monster caused flecks of spittle to shower Gwyn, And suddenly she was falling, hands grappling in the dark for something, anything, to hold on to. There was another cry, this one more high-pitched, though still filled with the same anguish. Gwyn's face contorted in pain as she felt her right ankle bend unnaturally to the side, nearly fainting from the pain as a loud popping noise resounded in the darkness. Still, the horror of the situation around her propelled her forward. Stumbling, Gwyn half ran, half dragged herself through the legs of the preoccupied troll, running blindly to the one beacon of hope left to her, praying she found it in time. Tears streamed from her eyes the pain was so great. Suddenly, she ran into a huge, furry black mass. Gwyn's hands found Alfie's mane, and without hesitation Gwyn summoned her remaining strength to pull herself up onto the horse's back, gripping his mane for support as her ankle throbbed. A roar of anger behind her propelled Gwyn's kick that, coupled with her terror-filled shouts, sent the stallion surging into a full-on gallop. The horse cleared the pen fence moments before a troll smashed it to pieces, galloping hard towards the only place left to escape- the forest.

Clutching her horse's neck tightly, Gwyn willed Alfie to go faster, listening as he crashed into the undergrowth of the forest, trampling it as he raced, fright hastening his steps. Everywhere she looked, Gwyn could see the shadows of giants, the great, groping hands of the trolls. Behind her, there was no noise, no sound alerting her that the trolls were pursuing them. In truth, the beasts, for all their stupidity, had decided not to waste the time it would take to chase after the escaping meal- their haul was plentiful as it was.

Gwyn cried out loudly as her injured ankle was jostled, the pain causing her head to spin, faster and faster, until all she could see was darkness.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

It was the steady movement beneath her that brought Gwyn to consciousness, yet the angry throbbing of her ankle is what truly woke her. Floating to the surface of dark unconsciousness, Gwyn blinked blearily, her gaze to the floor as she lay against Alfie. She saw nothing, her blurry vision making out only colors of green and brown, and the steady back and forth movement of Alfie's hooves as he plodded along. Without thinking, Gwyn stretched, flexing first from shoulders all the way down to her toes. A harsh pain suddenly lanced through her, erupting at her foot and slithering all around her ankle, all the way up to her knee and beyond. Moaning loudly, Gwyn collapsed back onto Alfie's neck, fingers tangled in his dark mane, pulling fistfuls of hair out as her ankle burned white hot.

After a minute of gasping for breath, Gwyn took a long, shaking gulp of air before weakly lifting her head from her horse's neck in an attempt to see where they'd wandered to. The sun glared blindingly down into her dilated eyes, causing Gwyn to groan and flinch away, repositioning her head to the other side of Alfie's neck, barely able to hold herself up. With every step or small movement her ankle pulsed painfully, the agony causing Gwyn to wince and her vision to go in and out of focus- she could barely see ten feet in front of her.

A branch snapping brought Gwyn's eyes flashing upwards, her head raising slightly in the direction of the noise. Her heart sped up, beating against her chest loudly and painfully. Terror shot through her, but between the burning pain of her ankle and the confusion clouding her mind, Gwyn couldn't remember what her body thought was so frightening. Her brain told her that she should be fleeing, spurring Alfie into a gallop and escaping... But her mind refused to remember from what she was supposed to be escaping from. Where she was and why, the pain in her ankle- all of it, Gwyn found she could hardly remember. Murky thoughts, shadows, whispers of thoughts, skirting just out of reach. No, Gwyn couldn't remember... And wasn't sure she really wanted to.

As Gwyn attempted to focus her gaze, she began to realize where she was. A wood. Her eyes scanned the trees slowly, taking twice as long to identify what she was looking at. The noise had come in the direction of... Gwyn squinted, after a moment making out a mass of bushes. A whispering drew her cloudy vision to the right, and suddenly Gwyn was staring at a figure- no, two figures. The whispering stopped abruptly, time seeming to slow as Gwyn struggled to focus on them. Dimly she noted that the men before her were rather short, but perhaps it was because the distance between them, or that she was upon Alfie, or maybe that she was fairly disoriented. Gwyn considered all these options not only likely, but probable.

She blinked, losing some of the fog that swirled before her eyes for a brief moment as the man the on left, dark haired and with a small beard (if one could really call it that) took a hesitant half step forward, shrugging off his blond (more adequately bearded) companion. He called something to her, but his words sounded slow and jumbled. Gwyn stared, blinking slowly and squinted as she listened as the blond began to mutter something to his companion. The other argued something back, and it was in that moment that Alfie halted suddenly, and for no reason other than the fact that horses do as they please, when they please it. Gwyn's ankle caught on a thin, small tree as he did so. Eyes flying open, her mouth gaped in a silent scream as her body contorted with pain.

Gwyn's gaze wandered, somehow finding the strange men again. Locking eyes with the dark haired one, Gwyn felt fatigue and pain clash within her, meshing together and taking over, shoving her back into the black abyss as she slid from her horse. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

**_Review if you like! I've been so obsessed with this movie over the past few weeks that I just had to write something ;P_**


	2. A Shadow Appears

**Chapter One**

_**A Shadow Appears**_

Kili sighed, shifting his weight in the saddle before letting his gaze slid over to his brother, who was listening intently to a conversation... or rather argument... between Dori and Nori. Rolling his eyes, the young dwarf allowed another sigh to escape his lips. There was no trying to deny it any longer, Kili was downright bored. Blowing dark bangs from where they rested in his eyes, Kili's eyes wandered up towards the tree tops.

The company had set off from Hobbiton more than two weeks ago, much to Kili's excitement. His first quest, his first real adventure in the world! And yet all they'd done was travel on the outskirts of small villages and through peaceful countryside and forest. Fili had told him to be patient, that the real adventures would unfold when no one was paying any attention, though this had caused Kili to snort doubtfully.

Thorin's voice brought Kili's thoughts back to himself as his ears caught his uncle's deep, commanding tone up ahead.

"We will rest here for the night. Ori, Bofur, you watch the ponies. Dori, go and- oi, stop arguing you two."

Kili let Thorin's voice fade into the background as he dismounted his pony, gazing about at their surroundings. It was a good spot: a small clearing hidden from prying eyes and predators by many bushes and low growing trees. The road lay behind them a good ten minutes ride- all that surrounded them was forest.

"Kili. _Kili_."

Blinking, Kili looked up to find Thorin standing before him, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth and deep in his eyes. The youngest member of the Company looked away, confused, before catching Fili's eye and turning his gaze back to Thorin.

"Yes uncle?" His voice dipping lower than usual in embarrassment.

"Take your brother and go scout the surrounding area, and collect wood for the fire as well."

Kili dipped his head as Thorin turned to leave. A hand on his arm began to drag him off, and he turned to find Fili staring back amusedly at him.

"Here," he said before Kili could get a word in, handing Kili his bow and quiver from where he'd retrieved it off Kili's pony's pack. The two walked deeper into the wood, Kili slinging his weapons onto his back quickly.

"You're not yourself tonight, brother."

Kili looked over to find Fili smirking at him. His brow furrowed at his brother's next words.

"At least, that's what I wish I could say- but you've always been a little..." Fili waved his hand as he searched for the right word. "Absentminded, aloof, air headed... Shall I continue?"

Kili laughed, elbowing his brother hard enough to cause him to stumble to the side. "Look who's talking. Who was the one who forgot his half of the provisions again?"

"At least I remembered them before it was too late. And besides, I'm not the one who was staring into the clouds while Uncle tried to get your attention!"

There was little time for Kili to feel embarrassed. Fili suddenly shoved back, causing Kili to loose his balance and collide with a young tree. The small plant groaned under the dwarf's weight before collapsing, taking Kili down with it. The brothers howled with laughter, egged on by Fili's muttered "well there's our firewood". Stumbling to his feet, Kili was just about to send his brother flying into a tree himself when a loud moan caused both boys to freeze, grins slipping from their faces.

"That sounded human."

Kili glanced at Fili, alarm showing in the younger siblings eyes at his brother's statement. Fili squinted, staring ahead. Suddenly he took a step back, eyes widening slightly as a hand flew to one of his knives. Kili unslung his bow and made to grab an arrow, moving closer to Fili and trying to see what had caused his brother to react in such way. A rustle in the trees drew his eyes towards the large, dark figure that was moving towards them, lumbering at a slow gate through the forest. It was either unafraid, unaware, or both, of the dwarves that it was bearing down upon.

Without giving it much thought, Kili slipped into the underbrush, ignoring his brother's whispered protest as he drew closer to the creature. His keen eyesight allowed Kili to spy something moving on top of it, and as they drew nearer both brothers soon realized that it was a person-a person astride a great black horse. Kili took a step forward out of the brush and into sight, letting go of the arrow he was about to pull from his quiver. A hand grabbed his arm firmly, trying to yank him back.

"Kili, don't be a fool." Fili whispered harshly, a warning in his eyes. His little brother could be stupid at times- he had no idea, really, of the outside world, though he thought he did. It was Fili's job to see to it that Kili didn't go and get himself killed.

Kili knew this, but as he turned to his brother, something in his eyes caused Fili's grip to slacken some. "Fili, don't you see? Look closer, " Kili nodded towards the horse, which was drawing nearer. "It's a person- they look hurt. There's no danger here."

Taking another step forward, Kili winced as a branch snapped under his boot. Behind him, Fili cursed, pushing aside the safety of the brush to come and stand beside his brother, grabbing his coat and trying to haul him backwards. Things weren't what they seemed in the wide world. Kili didn't know this, didn't understand that not all was as it appeared, that even the most harmless looking thing could kill. In private, Thorin had come to Fili before they'd embarked on the journey, had made sure he'd understood this, as the elder of the pair, as his heir... Which was why they needed to return to the brush immediately- and possible alert the others- until they knew more about what it was they were dealing with.

Kili blew out a breath through his nostrils. From where they were crouching, it was easy to see that the person was hurt, and, and... Kili's eyes locked with the girl's, for indeed it was a girl astride the massive horse. His breath caught in his throat. Not even after all his years in the Blue Mountains, after all the fair dwarf women and girls he'd seen- _I have never seen a face like hers._ He found himself entranced, unable to hear anything, unable to see anything other than the girl before him. Where was he again? Kili didn't even notice when he took a small step towards her horse, nor when Fili muttered something and made to shove him back. Shrugging past his brother, Kili did not look away from her weary, delicate face, taking no heed of his rapidly beating heart.

"My lady? Are you lost?"

The girl didn't respond, only blinking slowly, causing Kili to falter in his advancing towards the horse. Was she deaf? Perhaps she didn't speak Westron? Kili's pondering was cut short when Fili appeared in front of him suddenly, an urgency dark in his eyes.

"Kili, we must leave the girl for the time being." Fili held up a hand when his brother opened his mouth to protest. "We will not leave her here abandoned brother, but I think it best to report this back to Thorin first. If she is no danger, the Company will need to figure out what to do with her."

Kili was outraged. Since when had his brother become so uncaring? "You wish to leave a defenseless girl alone in the wild? And what of this danger, it's not as if she were an orc ready to slit our throats in the night!"

"There are many things of the outer world that you are naive of, Kili. The fairest maiden can cause the most destruction-"

"Does she look like she could harm a fly right now?" Kili flung his hand in the direction of the girl impatiently. "We are well armed, we know how to fight. Does she look like she's a danger to any of us-"

A gasp of shock and pain caused both brothers to whip around. Back arching in agony, the girl's mouth gaped wide in a silent scream, her eyes wandering until they found the two dwarves. Kili watched as the girl's eye's rolled up in the back of her head, a small sigh escaping her lips as she suddenly slipped from her horse's back, landing with a soft thud on the forest floor. Fili winced visibly. The horse towered over them... _That was a long fall..._

It was quiet for a moment, the silence broken only by a sudden rush of boots through undergrowth as Kili took off towards the girl, ignoring his brother's protests. Reaching her, Kili paused for a second, unsure of what to do.

"_Kili_!"

His brother's voice seemed thunderous, and strangely like Thorin's as it cut through the soft sounds of the forest, though he wasn't speaking half as loudly as his brother knew he could. Kneeling down, Kili gently took the unconscious form into his arms, surprised at how light she was as he stood. Her head lolled to the side, resting on his shoulder. Spotting her ankle, Kili swallowed. It was swollen to nearly twice its size, the contrast stark in comparison to her petite foot. Ugly, deep blue bruises riddled the injury, and as Kili eyed the ankle he couldn't help but notice that it was bent at a strange angle.

"Fili, she's hurt." Kili murmured, looking up into his elder brother's stony face. Fili glanced at the injured maiden in his brother's arms, then back to Kili, his eyes softening immediately at the sad, pleading look in his brothers eyes. There was a moment of silence as Fili deliberated what to do, the fragile girl held in his brother's arms working against all that Thorin had taught him about the outside world, all the suspicions he should have.

_"Trust few on this journey,"_ his uncle had said._ "Suspect many. Even the gentlest looking child can turn into your greatest nightmare, and undoing."_ Fili had felt his heart pounding against his chest at his uncle's words. The legends and stories he'd heard of Thorin, and the creatures he'd faced as a younger dwarf, had only lent a hand in making Fili all the more cautious. Not to mention, this was he and Kili's first quest, first real adventure outside of their home in the Blue Mountains.

Hardly noticing the change in his brother's demeanor, Kili turned his gaze back to the girl, noticing how her brows scrunched together, as if she were having a nightmare. What could have happened to her, I wonder...

"We have to get her back to camp." Fili suddenly decided. "Oin will tend to her injury."

Kili's head snapped in Fili's direction, surprise clear on his face. Ignoring his brother's shocked stare, Fili turned, walking back towards the mass of brush and pausing to hold it aside for Kili to pass through first. Kili held the girl securely as he followed his brother through the forest, back the way they'd come. As they walked, he glanced sideways at Fili, not liking how quiet his brother was.

"Why'd you change your mind? About the girl, I mean."

Fili sighed, shaking his head before turning to smile at Kili.

"Even with all of Thorin's warnings in my head, it just... felt like the right thing to do."

Kili nodded. Ahead, the sounds of many dwarves could be heard, and as night closed in around them, the glow of a bright fire could be seen through the trees.

"Do you think he'll be upset?"

"Who?"

Kili swallowed quietly. "Uncle. Do you think he'll be angry?"

Fili hid his small smile from his brother. Little Kili, always looking up to their uncle, always caring most about what he thought. He idolized Thorin, and Fili couldn't blame him (for secretly he did as well). In all honesty, Fili knew that Thorin would be very angered, especially with him, his heir- the eldest. This girl would only prove to be a hinderance in his uncle's eyes. Still, he couldn't help but lie a little to Kili.

"I'm not sure, Kili," Fili stopped suddenly, gripping his brother's arm gently. Catching Kili's eye, he shot his brother a reassuring grin, the urge to protect his little brother strong as ever, before nodding in the direction of camp- by this time they'd reached the outskirts. "But we're about to find out."

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

It came as little shock to both brothers when they stepped into the clearing and saw their uncle rise from where he'd been conversing with Dwalin and Balin, his eyes darkening considerably as he caught sight of his nephews. Kili couldn't really blame him- they'd been sent out to scout and bring back wood for the fire, and instead they'd brought back a girl. An injured girl. Swallowing nervously, Kili fidgeted as Thorin drew nearer, his brows knitting together harshly. Kili knew exactly what his brother would be thinking at that moment, it was the same thought that circled his mind: Thorin wasn't just mad, he was enraged. The boys had been around their uncle long enough to know this.

Thorin paused when he reached his kin, eyes flashing from Fili, to Kili, down to the unconscious girl in his youngest nephew's arms, then back. Over the many years, he'd learned to keep his anger in check, but now it was proving a struggle to do so. In the end, it was the scared look that Kili was trying to hide in his eyes that caused Thorin to calm down. Letting his shoulders sag a bit, he turned, taking note that by this time the entire Company had eyes on them. Why was it always his nephews that were the root of the mischief? Sighing, Thorin regarded them darkly once more before turning and jerking his head in the direction of his bedroll- a more secluded section of the clearing.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**_So tell me if you likie? I was a little nervous to really start writing this story, since there are so many amazing Hobbit fics out there that I've read, I wasn't too sure how I would do writing mine. Eh, well now that I've completely exhausted myself, it's off to the bed. I'll try to have Chapter 2 up by the weekend :D_**


	3. A Light in the Dark

**Chapter Two**

_**A Light in the Dark**_

At first, Gwyn thought it was a dream. She heard voices: raised, hushed, and angry. Here and there a soft, wise murmur would break through the argument. A dull, harrowing throb was slowly bringing her to consciousness, starting in her ankle and stealing it's way up her leg to her stomach. Moaning softly, Gwyn tried to find something to focus on, something that would make her forget the pain. She found it in the form of a voice- one voice, which she recognized and was automatically drawn to. Gywnith could not place a face to the speaker, nor a name, but it was a deeper voice, sounding soft and young. The man's words distracted her, comforted her for some reason, nearly lulling her back to sleep. He was arguing about something, though there was a hint of nervous fear underlying his annoyed tone. All of a sudden, another deeper, angrier voiced man growled in fury, drowning out everything else. It was when she no longer could hear the soft rise and fall of the one voice that had caused her such comfort that Gwyn deemed it time to open her eyes.

Everything was hazy- she couldn't make out a single face, though there were quite a few of them swimming around her. Attempting to push away her surfacing panic, Gwyn tried counting the faces, stopping when she'd reached four and blinking as her vision began to settle.

_Where am I?_ Even as the thought flashed through her mind, the previous events in the forest suddenly returned to her, and without even really meaning to her eyes began searching, trying to find a familiar face. Suddenly, she knew who the voice had belonged to._ That one voice_... He was standing a little to the left, beside the blond haired man from before. Gwyn blinked tiredly, eyes catching sight of a long haired, older, much angrier looking... From where she lay, Gwyn could tell that they were short- as short as her, if not possibly shorter. Were they _men_? Very short men, very, _very_ short...

A man with a pointed, grey hat and matching beard towered above her, and to her right, crouching by her ankle was a short- _very_ short- man with a strange, squashed nose, examining her ankle.

"We're not finished with this discussion." The angry, long haired man growled, nodding to the one by her ankle before turning and striding off. The man with the pointed hat spared a glance at the two that remained standing beside her before hurrying off after the one who seemed, to Gwyn at least, to be in charge.

Gwyn swallowed, attempting to sit up. She was stopped, however, a hand suddenly on her shoulder, pressing her gently back down into- what Gwyn noticed for the first time- the slight comfort of a blanket, rolled out on the ground. The dark haired man crouched down beside her, his hand never leaving her shoulder.

"You must stay still, my lady. You're not in the best of shape."

His voice almost caused her to forget her words. "Where am I? What happened?"

The man before her shared a quick look with his blond companion before turning back to her. "We found you alone in the forest. You fainted and fell from your horse, and we brought you back to our camp..." Here he hesitated for a moment. "I know not what happened to you, nor your ankle, before we found you."

Gwyn shook her head, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes as she tried to take in what he was saying. Why'd she even been on her horse? What had happened before that? Sighing in frustration, she muttered, "Well then who are all of you?"

"My name is Kili, and there is my brother, Fili." At this, Kili gestured to the blond man behind him, who nodded, a small smile gracing his features. Gwyn blinked. "And that is Oin," Kili continued, nodding in the direction of the strange-nosed man by her ankle.

At the mention of his name, the little man looked up, not at Gwyn, but at Fili, who frowned.

"What is it, Oin?"

He hesitated for a moment, glancing at Kili and then Gwyn. "Your ankle, young lady, doesn't seem to be broken, just badly bruised and," Oin squinted back at Gwyn's ankle, "dislocated, from the looks of it, though not too severely..."

Gwyn's breathing quickened as her heart beat faster in terror. Dislocated- what? She sat up suddenly, wanting to see what her ankle looked like. Kili frowned, the sudden motion catching him off guard.

Tilted unnaturally a few inches to the right, Gwyn felt herself begin to hyperventilate as her widening eyes roved over her damaged ankle. It was a mass of deep purple and blue bruises (all of them speckled sickeningly with black), and how it was twisted to the side made her feel sick. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, gently forcing her to lie back down, and suddenly Kili's face was all she could see. Gwyn gasped, unable to control her erratic breathing as terror caused her to shake, handing scrabbling at the cloth beneath her desperately. The pain in her ankle increased as she struggled, and through all her horror, Gwyn heard Oin growl something at Kili, who nodded before turning to look at Gwyn, taking in her tearstained face before catching her eyes.

"Hey, hey- I believe you haven't told me your name yet." Kili said, his voice soft and forcibly light. Gwyn let out a half sob, looking away. She was quaking all over. Her ankle was beginning to throb really badly, and with each pulse she saw in her mind a flash of what it looked like, which only caused her to panic more. A hand on her cheek startled her out of her hysteria for a moment, and Gwyn found herself looking up into Kili's eyes once more.

"You must calm yourself or it will only hurt more," he murmured. Behind Kili, Gwyn caught a glimpse of Fili speaking quickly with Oin. "Now, tell me your name."

Struggling to collect her thoughts, Gwyn barely managed to utter, "Gwynith".

Kili nodded encouragingly. "That's a lovely name, Miss Gwynith-"

"C-call me G-gwyn."

Kili blinked. "Gwyn," He paused, as if searching for something else to say. From behind him, Fili muttered something in his brother's ear. Kili nodded.

"I hear you like archery, is that true? Gwyn...? Gwyn."

It was only then that Gwyn noticed her bow and quiver had been removed from her back. She nodded rapidly, still shaking. Kili's hand was hot on her cheek, but not as hot as the tear that slid from her eye, trailing along her skin until it reached his thumb as he brushed it away softly.

"Shh... Gwyn,"

She blinked tears away, gasping for breath, blurry eyes staring into his.

"Do you hunt with your bow? What to you like to hunt?"

"Deer..." A shaky breath, "A-nd bear-r, and s-squirrels,"

"Bear, really? Do you hunt them by yourself?"

Gwyn didn't take notice of Fili as he nodded at Oin once. A quick, sharp nod, that could only mean one thing.

"Y-ye-"

_Snap_.`

Pain exploded behind Gwyn's eyes, her ankle was burning, burning, _BURNING_- it was on fire. Kili quickly covered her mouth with his other hand, muffling the ear-splitting, tortured scream that forced it's way from her small body. She writhed in his grip for a moment, barley registering someone holding her leg down- the one with her burning ankle- or Fili , now on her other side. Suddenly, all the energy flew from her at once, and Gwyn went limp, sagging in Fili and Kili's grasp. Removing his hand from her mouth, Kili's cheeks grew red as he muttered, "sorry Gwyn, our presence cannot be known here in the forest."

With a slightly panicked look in his eyes, Kili turned his head to Oin for a moment. "Is it back in place, Oin?"

"Aye."

The grunt from the older man caused Kili to let out a long breath. Sharing a glance with Fili, they released their hold on her, sitting back. Gwyn gasped for air, sweat glistening on her brow as the pain began to dull slightly. Her lids drooped. _No, not again, please don't let me faint again._

Fili was calling for someone named "Gandalf", and Kili was still trying to talk to her, but Gwyn was just so tired, she'd forgotten how to move her lips. And Oin was speaking with that man again- their leader, who was glaring at her through the dark of the night. It was all so disorienting. The man with the pointed hat was back, crouching down next to her (_He must be Gandalf_, Gwyn thought hazily.), his hand over her eyes, fingertips pressing to her forehead as he muttered strange words. The pain in her body began to ebb, and as it did, so did Gwyn's grip on consciousness. She didn't even struggle as sleep overtook her, but was glad to let go of the waking world with a familiar voice in her ears. _His voice..._

"You'll be alright, Gwyn. Trust me."

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

"She cannot be left here alone, Thorin."

"And so you think the solution is to bring her with us?"

Kili fidgeted, his fingers running along the smooth wood of Gwyn's bow as he listened to his uncle argue with the wizard. They had been at it for at least an hour now, voices rising and falling in a never ending battle, ever since the girl had fallen unconscious.

"I do- only for a time. If not until she is fully healed, then at least until we can find a place where she will be safe."

Thorin grumbled darkly. "She will slow us. The food is rationed enough as it is, and the pony's loads are too great. She no longer has a horse- it ran off before we could bother looking for it- She will put a hinderance on our quest, Gandalf."

Absentmindedly Kili traced the vine-like pattern of Gywn's bow, forcing himself not to shift uncomfortably at his uncle's tone. Leaning against a tree a few sleeping dwarves away, Fili shot his brother a questioning look from where he sat smoking, but Kili only shook his head. Uncle Thorin's anger had always made the younger brother nervous, though he had long grown out of the stage where he cowered at his uncle's every disapproving word.

"Why not take the girl yourself. Leave her with a farmer's family, or at the closest village-"

"We are about to enter the the wild. No sane person would dare make a home within these trees, Thorin... And mind you, the last _farm_ I saw is a few days behind us."

Thorin snorted disgustedly, throwing his hands into the air in defeat.

The camp suddenly seemed to grown darker, the fire dimming considerably as across the clearing Gandalf drew himself up to his full height.

"I was not aware, Thorin Oakenshield, that dwarves had lost their sense of valor. If she was one of your kin- nay, even one of your people, would you not do more to protect her?"

"Dwarf women are both sturdy and strong, I would not think twice of her as a burden if this girl were one of them." Kili watched as Thorin ceased his pacing, turning to plant a hard glare upon Gandalf. "But she is not."

"And who is to say that she is a burden? We know nothing of her."

Kili paused in his inspection of the bow, looking up at his uncle, before letting his gaze travel to Gandalf, and then finally to the sleeping form of Gwyn. She'd been moved closer to the fire, Bofur having generously given up his blankets for her to rest upon. In the light of the blaze she looked peaceful, the flames illuminating her honey locks and sharp cheekbones. Kili's eyes floated to her pink lips, and he quickly noted how soft they looked-

"Why don't you just go over and kiss her already, brother?"

Kili nearly snapped Gwyn's bow in half, jumping in shock and spinning to glare at Fili. Behind his brother, Kili caught sight of Nori snickering into his small pillow, and Ori trying to hide his chuckles behind the book he wrote in, propped up against his knees. Signing something rather rude to his brother in Iglishmêk*, Kili turned away just in time to catch the last of his uncles conversation.

"-will leave her at the first village we find, then."

Gandalf stared at Thorin for a moment, a dark look in his dark eyes, before inclining his head and turning away. The would-be king was left alone then, and in the glow of the flames he seemed very tired and strained. Moving into the shadows, Thorin returned to his bedroll, and as if an illusion, the look of exhaustion passed from him like a cloud that un-cloaks the moon.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

When Gwyn woke with a startled cry, Kili was there. Gripping her shoulders as he had hours before, the young dwarf's lips moved rapidly as he whispered calming words to her. "Gwyn, Gwyn it was a dream. Gwyn, you're awake. Open your eyes, you're awake. Gwyn."

The camp around them was quiet, save for the soft noises of sleep. The rest of the Company had nodded off hours ago, though not before muttering to one another about the strange events that had occurred that afternoon. Dwalin had taken the first watch, but Kili- whose perturbed dreams were filled with dark forests and a girl's desperate screams- had relieved the elder dwarf of his a watch only an hour or so into his shift.

Gwyn's skin shone brightly in the light of the dying fire, a sheen of sweat covering her face and arms. At times she would fidget in her sleep, a frown slipping onto her features as the pain in her ankle increased.

Dori had been the first to point out that the girl wore not a dress, but (shockingly, especially to Bilbo, who had been rather mum on the entire situation that evening) leggings and a loose tunic- the clothes of a _man_. Some of the older dwarves had grumbled to each other for quite a bit, whispering concerns of bad luck and witches. Fili and Kili had only shared a glance- what kind of girl would wear, no, would be _permitted_ to wear the clothes of men?

"Fili?" Gwyn whimpered, eyes opened just enough. Kili swallowed, pushing down a sudden rush of... _jealousy_?

"No Gwyn, it's Kili." He whispered, his brow knitting in utter confusion. Why was he jealous of Fili? Kili checked himself, surprised at the fuming, green-eyed emotion roaring within him so strongly. Him, jealous of his brother. Why should he be? Why _would_ he be! Though Kili tried to pretend he didn't know the reason, the answer was there, in the back of his mind. He was jealous of his brother because she'd said his name. Because Gwyn had mistaken him for Fili. Durin's beard, what was happening to him?

Gwyn moaned, and Kili shifted uncomfortably, at a loss as of what to do. He was never really good at these things... Usually, it was Fili comforting him. Kili glanced at the silhouette in the darkness that was his sleeping brother; tonight it looked like he was on his own.

His eyes were drawn to Gwyn's ankle as she moaned again. Oin had bandaged it soon after she'd fallen asleep, but a bit of the bruising could still be seen- it was surely bothering her. Gandalf had said that his spell would have Gwyn asleep until dawn, and so Kili hadn't expected the tiny girl to wake up halfway through the night. Smoothing her hair back from her forehead in an unsure gesture of comfort- one his mother had often preformed back when Kili was still a wee dwarfling- Kili glanced around the camp quickly, failing in his attempt to distract himself from his unsureness. He wasn't lost to the fact that Gwyn's eyes remained trained on his face- she had yet to look away from him.

Kili hesitated for a second, trying to think of something to say, before a question thankfully bubbled to his lips.

"Your ankle?"

"It," Gwyn faltered, shifting uncomfortably. "It hurts, but not as much."

Kili nodded. "When you... passed out, Gandalf said some spell to-"

The panicked look in Gwyn's eyes made Kili want to growl out a few choice curse words at his own stupidity, though he would refrain from doing so in the presence of a lady (even if Gwyn most likely would not understand a lick of Dwarvish).

"Ah, that's not- I mean-" Kili stammered. "Gandalf, he's a wizard- a good one. He said a spell that was supposed to help heal your ankle up a bit."

There was a slight lull in the conversation, and then: "_Supposed_ to?" Gwen's voice sounded skeptical.

Kili was more than a little surprised that she had no reaction over the fact that Gandalf was a wizard who had healed her while she was unconscious. Most people would be horrified. Then again, this was a girl who opted for pants rather than a skirt- Kili did't really suspect that she was like most people.

"Well, you did say it doesn't hurt as much, and the swelling seems to have gone down." He said, inspecting her ankle. A soft prod from his fingers caused Gwyn to spit a low hiss of pain through her teeth, half sitting up in an attempt to curl into a little ball, away from the hurtful, fiery pulsating of her injury. Kili leapt back, horror clear on his face at having caused her harm.

"I'm so sorry, Gwyn, I didn't mean to hurt-"

"Kili-"

"-you. Are you alright? Does your ankle-"

"_Kili_-"

"-pain you much now? I can go wake Oin if you like, he has-"

"**_Kili_**!"

Kili's mouth snapped shut, staring in surprise at Gwyn.

"It's _okay_," she breathed, smiling softly. "It's okay- it's just sore. I'm fine. Really."

Kili opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. An awkward silence settled over the two, broken only by the crackle and whistle of the fire. Kili shifted, embarrassed, his cheeks growing red. Gwyn eyed him hazily, her eyes speaking of confusion and exhaustion.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Kili suddenly blurted. He opened his mouth, partially in surprise at himself, partially to apologize for his rudeness- but Gwyn beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, but... I just can't." She shook her head. She sounded so frustrated, Kili noted, as if this wasn't the first time she'd tried to recall the seemingly traumatic incident that had caused her such mayhem. "Every time I try- I think I'll remember, but then," the distress in her eyes was clear, "it slips away.

Kili stayed silent a moment before looking up through his bangs at Gwyn. "You have no reason to be sorry, Gwynith... You'll remember. Your mind just needs rest." Standing, he strode quietly to the fire, throwing a few pieces of kindling on before returning to Gwyn. Kili faltered, slowing to a stop a few feet from her, eyes wide as he stared at her narrowed, accusing gaze.

"What is it?"

"Is that my bow?"

Kili's eyes followed Gwyn's finger across the camp to where it pointed to his bedroll, her handsome bow lying neatly and in clear view on top.

"Uh..." Stuttering, Kili switched his gaze back and forth from Gwyn to the weapon dumbly, his mind flooding with explanations but his tongue voicing none of them. "I, uh, well you see-" Gwyn's look of suspicion deepened. Kili took a breath before forcing the words out. "When we brought you to the camp, we removed your bow and quiver before fixing your ankle- I've been looking after them for you."

Gwyn raised an eyebrow. "And what do you know of archery? How can I be sure that my bow will be properly cared for?"

Kili let a small grin settle onto his lips. "Well, I use a bow myself-"

"So you can shoot, then." Gwyn's voice was growing softer.

"Yes, and I can take care of our weapons, too."

"Mine is not a... weapon." Her eyes were closing slowly, though she fought to keep them open.

Kili frowned for a moment. "Ah that's right, you hunt with yours... But Gwyn, I'm afraid all bows are weapons." He resisted the urge to laugh at her logic, though the humor could be heard in his voice.

Gwyn looked from her bow to Kili, faintly smiling. Her tiredness was winning the battle over her eyes, which were closing more and more with each passing second.

"You were the one who was asking me the questions. Before, when my ankle was-"

Kili nodded, taking the thin blanket Bofur had lent Gwyn and pulling it up, tucking it around her shoulders. "Aye, that was me."

Gwyn nodded, a sigh escaping her lips as her eyes closed completely. "Thank you, Kili." She whispered, before letting herself drift off to sleep.

From across the clearing, two pairs of eyes watched the exchange between girl and dwarf. Balin hummed to himself quietly, eyes trained on Kili as the young dwarf stood and returned to his watch. A smiled played on the elder dwarf's lips as he eyed Kili. Folding his hands over his round belly, Balin allowed himself to sleep.

Far from the light of the fire, Thorin closed his eyes, the image of his youngest nephew tongue tied and lost like a puppy over the burden of a girl still fresh in his mind's eye. Anger rolled within him- he had a feeling that this child would prove more harmful than not.

Unbeknownst to any of the Company, Gandalf shut his eyes again as he resumed the facade of sleep. Something had happened tonight that had changed the course of history. He felt it in his bones. He felt it in the earth, deep and rich with magic. Yes, something was at work here, some force, but whether it for good or evil, he could not yet perceive.

* * *

**_*Iglishmêk - The secret sign language of the Dwarves. Unlike Khuzdul, which is very much uniform and unchanging, Iglishmêk varied among dwarf communities._**

**_- I hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked, I promise a new chapter by either Thursday or Friday! Ok, I'm so tired I'm trying to write this with my eyes closed (not bad, huh? :P) Thank you guys for all the favs/follows/reviews, it makes my day and gave me an extra boost writing!_**


	4. The Journey Begins

**_I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed. Thank you! I really appreciate all your comments, they really give me a boost when I write. I decided I'd reply to you guys, just because I'm so happy i got so many good reviews :)_**

**_SuzieDaughterofHermes - Thank you! I reread each chapter like 5 times during classes, cause I can't stand mistakes/misspellings. :p_**

**_Leilani101 - I can't wait to see where it goes either! Haha ;)_**

**_Angel Bells - I've always been a fan of the whole 'different perspectives' thing, so I thought I'd give it a go. Glad you like it :D_**

**_ZabuzasGirl (nice username) - Your comments made me laugh!_**

**_-Babyeex.X - I'm new here, so I don't even really know what a Beta is- I'll have to look into it! Oh and thank you!_**

**_Cerulean89 - Thanks! :D_**

**_Angel of the Night Watchers - He's mine too! jsfkjsd so dreamy right? When Bilbo opened up the door and he was standing there with Fili I literally choked on my popcorn and my boyfriend turned and glared at me! He __knows__, haha..._**

**_Magdalenara - Omg, your comments were the final push I needed to get writing (I've been so tired lol). I loved reading them, they really made me smile and laugh (especially when you rhymed, I do that all the time xD)._**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The Journey Begins**_

_There was a slight rustle in surrounding forest as the orcs crept closer to the camp. All was still and quiet amongst the sleeping bodies, but even so, Fili still managed to draw his knife from where he hide it within his boot without the slightest noise. The rustling came again- Fili had to warn the others. He prayed that they were already awake, pretending to dream as he was, anticipating the oncoming attack. There was a series of loud cracks as stomping, clumsy feet moved in the dark forest- the noise was exactly what Fili needed to mask his movements. Rolling over so that he was facing Kili, Fili quickly shuffled a little closer to his brother._

_"Kili, wake up." His whisper was urgent, though there was no response. Reaching out a hand to tap his brother on the shoulder, Fili pulled back suddenly as if he'd been bitten, his intake of breath sharp. Warm, sticky blood coated his fingers, dripping to the ground and down his hand and arm in a sickly, oozing way. All at once, Fili felt his mouth go dry and his heart nearly stop beating- he could barely breath. Forgetting the orcs, he scrambled to his knees, shaking hands flitting over Kili's motionless form in the bleak grey of dawn, the dread a bottomless cavern in his heart._

_Suddenly, Fili's fingers brushed against something wet along Kili's neck,.. Something wet, something sticky, something **deep**. Fili grabbed Kili by the shoulders, pulling him up so that his brother's head lolled back, exposing his throat. Fili would have rather had his eyes gouged out than look upon the sight that confirmed his worst fears. Kili's neck, slick with blood. Kili's throat, marred by a bloody slice. There was a grunt from behind him, and suddenly something was grabbing him, shoving him to the ground. And then it was raining. He was being attacked, and it was raining blood. Fili was going to scream. He- He was-_

"Arrggh!" Fili cried, eyes flying open as his hand flashed to his belt, ripping the knife from it and bringing it up, ready to kill the- Fili faltered- horse that had been licking his face. Breathing heavily, Fili let the knife drop from his grasp, wiping the sweat from his brow and saliva from him face and eyeing the animal before him. The horse whinnied softly, its eyes inquisitive. Fili shook his head and sighed, the long breath catching in his throat when he remembered Kili. Whipping around, Fili spotted Kili a few bedrolls away, passed out on his back, mouth half open and throat bloodless. The relief that rushed through Fili left him weak at the knees, nearly causing him to collapse. Resisting the urge to tackle his brother then and there into a hug (Kili would think he was seriously ill...), Fili forced himself to his feet, ignoring the slight tremor in his legs, and sheathed his knife a little to forcefully. He only remembered the dark, furry animal when he ran into it.

Looking up, Fili eyed the horse. It was huge- far larger than Gandalf's. He barely came up to it's mid-stomach, Fili noted with slight irritation.

"Now where did you come from?" He muttered to himself. The beast blinked kindly, pawing the ground. It's head bobbed, looking almost as if it were pointing at something behind Fili. Taking a step back from the creature who seemed to understand what he was saying, Fili turned. The camp still slept, though he noted quickly that Bofur was missing, most likely scouting the camp's perimeter. Through the trees, a red sun rose, it's ruby golden rays casting strange shadows through the branches.

Following the horse's insistent whinnying and pointing, Fili's eyes fell upon the sleeping, blanket covered form of the girl... Gwyn. Looking back at the great, black horse, Fili raised an eyebrow before moving to his pack. After a quick search, he pulled from it a length of rope. Fili slowly approached Gwyn's horse- he remembered clearly now her falling from the animal the other day. The creature made no move to bolt, and allowed him to toss the rope over it's head (though it took him a few tries, the horse was very patient). Securing it, Fili craned his neck back to stare up at the horse as it towered over him. Now all he had to do was get it to where the ponies were picketed without being trampled or loosing control of the beast. He sighed- it was hard enough getting the damn rope over it's neck...

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

When Gwyn woke, the rest of the Company was already finished with breakfast (courtesy of Bombur) and were clearing up the camp. She sat up. A bowl of food sat by her side, but Gwyn didn't feel much like eating. Confusion settled over her shoulders like the blanket that was wrapped about her. For a moment, she remembered nothing- why aren't I in my own warm bed? What's happened?- but then a cheerful, smiling- if not slightly tired- face was beaming down at her, and some of the fog from her mind was lifted.

_Ankle hurts..._

_Fell... from Archie..._

_Why was I... running... anyways?_

_That voice! ...Kili... Speaking- My ankle..._

_Sleep. So much sleep..._

Alas, these were the only thoughts Gwyn could remember.

"And how're you feelin' this fine mornin', lass?"

Gwyn blinked tiredly up at the man above her. His eyes were soft, and is smile friendly, causing Gwyn to take an instant liking to him. The funny hat upon his head only added to the small grin on Gwyn's lips, despite her current situation of remembering nothing, save bits of the day before.

"Better," Gwyn dared a glance at her ankle. It had been bandaged neatly while she'd slept, but even so, she could almost instantly discern how swollen it was. Gwyn frowned suddenly, and it wasn't from the dull throbs of pain, either.

"Where are my boots?"

"Well I'm not too sure myself, lass. Ye' were carried in without em'." The man responded in a soft, gentle voice. Gwyn could almost trace the underlying tones of pity, which only succeeded in frustrating her.

"Bofur, is she awake?" The shout that rang across the clearing startled Gwyn. Turning, she caught the glare of the dark haired leader, and instantly turned back around. Ready for what? Behind her, someone snuffed out the dying embers of the fire. Ponies whinnied to one another as packs and bundles were tied to saddles. For the first time, it occurred to Gwyn that it was a bit bizarre for so many strangely dressed men (who were all very short, might she add) to be traveling, and in such a hurried fashion, too.

"Where are you going?" Gwyn asked Bofur, who was busy waving someone over. The camp was nearly cleared now, except for Gwyn, still wrapped in Bofur's blankets (of which she had no knowledge), all the ponies grunting and pawing the earth in anticipation as their riders ascended into their saddles.

"We are heading further East. Yer' comin' with us... Gwyn, was it? Miss, you should have known that we can't-"

Before she could voice her alarm, shocked that they were taking her with them (and very much nervous and scared at the thought of traveling with strangers), a familiar neigh sounded to her right, and Gwyn turned to find Alfie being led over to her by none other than Kili.

"-just leave ya' out here in the wild, now can we?" Bofur finished, hurrying over to help Kili with the horse. Even on the ground, Gwyn could see plainly how her horse towered over the two. Kili turned suddenly, catching Gwyn staring. Blushing and hating herself for it, Gwyn looked away.

"Where'd you find him?" Gwyn asked, reaching up to pat Alfie on the nose.

"Found us, actually." Kili said, grinning. "Kissed Fili awake this morning, he did." Kili sniggered, causing Gwyn to giggle.

The two helped her to stand, Gwyn gripping Kili's shoulder for support as she balanced on one foot, her injured ankle held an inch or so off the ground. Casting a stealthy glance at Kili out of the corner of her eye, Gwyn felt her brown furrow. Bofur, too, caused Gwyn to squint in uncertainty, her facial expression suddenly going from confused, to shocked, disbelieving, and finally awed. Kili's keen eye's did not miss this.

"What is it, Miss Gwyn?"

She looked over at him, really looked, and did her best to avoid his eyes. He was the same height as her, the _very_ same... and Gwyn was quite short- it was one thing that had always bothered her, even as a young girl.

"You're-" Gwyn closed her mouth, hesitating, unsure if she were going to offend them. Kili's brows knitted together.

"Yes?"

"You're... You're really short." Gwyn muttered, feeling her cheeks go pink in embarrassment. Kili shared a look with Bofur, who was chucking softly, before turning to catch his older brother's gaze, Kili's mouth open wide in silent laughter- Gwyn hadn't noticed how the ponies had all the while drawn closer, their riders listening curiously. From his pony, Fili chuckled.

Really lass, we hadn't noticed." Bofur joked.

Kili turned to Gwyn, a grin bright on his face. She couldn't help it, she looked at him. Gwyn felt her breath catch, and suddenly she became very self conscious of how close they were standing, her leaning on him for support causing their proximity to be much more than Gwyn was ever used to.

"Are... You're dwarves?" Gwyn's voice held a mixture of awe and disbelief. A serious of chuckles and snickers passed through the Company, starting with Gandalf spreading to all the dwarves- save Thorin, who rolled his eyes, his face a mask of irritation. Even Bilbo offered a grin, despite his own predicament of not waking up to a warm breakfast and one of his favorite books.

Gwyn let her long, blond hair shield her face, mortification coursing through her, causing her entire face to go from pink to bright red. Trying to ignore Kili's chuckling, Gwyn looked around, trying to figure out how she was going to get onto Archie (and distract herself at the same time, which didn't work in the slightest). Her answer came in the form of Bofur, smiling gently, at her side.

"I know we're short, lass-" Here Kili starting laughing again, trying and failing to smother his sniggering- "but if Kili lifts you up onto that there stump and I bring your horse 'round, d'you think you could manage climbin' atop him?"

Gwyn wanted to ask if Kili would be able to lift her- he was only as tall as her, after all; they were all short, besides Gandalf. As short as boys only old enough to wield their first blade. She had no knowledge of their strength, nor anything else about them. For Gwyn, dwarves had always been the stuff of myths and legends... And now here they were, and here she was, right in the middle of a band of them. In the end, she decided to keep her mouth shut. After all, Fili or Kili had to have carried her back to their camp last night. Gwyn nodded to Bofur, before allowing Kili to help her limp to the tree stump. When he put his hands on her hips to lift her onto the stump, Gwyn suddenly became very afraid.

It was a different kind of fear. In all her life she'd never felt something so strange, such was the feeling that entered her heart and flowed through her veins. It made her feel lightheaded, like she was going to faint, and yet at the same time Gwyn had never felt so wide awake. It scared her, very much so, the unknown stirring in her heart. More than anything yet.

She didn't miss the way Kili's hands lingered on her waist for a moment to long. Panicking as her heart beat faster than ever, pumping the alien feeling through her body, Gwyn winced as she hoisted herself up onto Alfie's back (half in an effort to get away from the person causing the alarming pounding of her heart). A makeshift bridal had been fashioned out of rope and fastened about Alfie's proud head. Gwyn gripped the rough reins firmly, taking comfort in something that was familiar to her.

It was a brief wait as Bofur packed up his blankets. He and Kili mounted their ponies quickly, and Gwyn watched as the leader steered his pony curtly towards the rough path that was hardly recognizable, weaving in and out of the trees back to the main rode.

Bofur grinned loudly. "And we're off!" He called from where he rode towards the back of the column.

Gwyn refused to ackqnowledge Kili looking in her direction as she took a spot near the very back of the group. Keeping her head low, she retreated into herself as they departed the camp.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Gwyn remained near the back of the Company, gazing at the scenery and overall trying to distract herself for what seemed like forever, but in actuality was only a few hours. Fili and Kili's ponies trotted along close to Alfie- trotting being the only way they could keep up with her horse's long strides. When they stopped for lunch, Gwyn was helped from Alfie by a kind dwarf named Dori, who smiled as she thanked him and shook his head, repeating "it was nothing, not at all," over and over as he beamed. Another dwarf with strange hair that was done up in three points leaned over and whispered something to the shortest of them. Gwyn wasn't sure, but thought she'd heard someone call him Ori. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, Gwyn began searching for something to distract herself with, and found it in the form of Oin, Fili, who pressed a pair of boots into her hand, telling her to let him know if they didn't fit. When she spotted Bofur, Gwyn waved him over from her place on a log, thanking him for so generously giving up his blankets for her the night before. Her fondness for the dwarf grew when he waved her thanks away, telling her that it was no trouble at all before hurrying off to stop another one of the dwarves called Bombur from eating all the lunch.

Aside from Dori and Bofur, Gwyn didn't really speak much the rest of the day. She spent half her time trying to figure out everyone's names as they called to one another in hearty conversation from their ponies, and the other half trying to figure out what had led her to even be with the Company. She learned most of the names soon enough, and took great care to find out the name of their leader. _Thorin_, she heard. His name was Thorin.

Kili would cast her furtive glances here and there, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what (or couldn't get up the courage to...). Fili was more talkative, asking Gwyn questions such as where she'd learned to hunt, or where she was from, to which Gwyn could remember nothing, hard as she tried. By the end of the first day, Gwyn was so irritated with herself that she ended up limping off into the field by where they'd camped, tears of frustration collecting in the corners of her eyes before spilling down her pale cheeks. Thankfully, when Kili came searching for her, with Fili in tow, it was to dark for either of them to see the tear tracks left behind, or the redness of her eyes.

Days went by... two, Gwyn thought, or maybe three, she didn't really know. Every morning Fili or Oin would ask her if she remembered something, and every morning she'd ball up her fists and mutter "no". The other dwarves had started speaking to her, much to Gwyn's shock and discomfort. On the second day, Gloin asked Gwyn if she was afraid of riding such a massive beast (as she was nearly the same height as a tall dwarf, and a woman as well... though Gwyn couldn't quite grasp why that really mattered, she said nothing.). Gwyn had started for a moment, surprised that someone was speaking to her, before explaining softly that she liked Alfie's height. Little Ori had pipped up then, asking why she ever would want to be up so _high_, a slightly scared look in his eyes as he gave Alfie a once over. She had smiled at Ori before responding that being astride Archie made her feel taller. The laughter that followed her comment had started with Gloin and Oin, carrying to the front of the column as one dwarf explained to the next what Gwyn had said.

"I have to admit, lass," Gloin chuckled beside her, "When we first set out, our figurin' was to put you on the back of one of our ponies- Even when your beast showed up, Oin didn't want you ridin' alone. Afraid you'd take a fall and re-injure yourself again- Ah, not that we're questionin' your ridin' expertise, mind you. Kili even volunteered to have you ride with him." Behind Gwyn and a still talking Gloin, Fili caught his brother hiding his face in his hand before letting out a great, exasperated huff.

The third day proved to be interesting. Upon waking up, Gwyn had turned groggily onto her side, opening her eyes suddenly, locking onto her bow, which layed beside her. She remembered her heart hammering, the bow firm in her grip as she nocked an arrow and fired, fired right into the great eye of a- Gwyn had shot up, letting out a strangled gasp of pain as her ankle was jostled. Oin had come running, as had Bofur. Fili and Kili, Gwyn later learned, had been out scouting, but were very interested to hear what she'd recalled. After lunch Ori pulled his pony up beside Alfie and asked her a question that nearly had the entire assembly crashing into each other as they all turned, half of them yelling at Ori for asking, the other half staring intently as Gwyn, waiting for an answer.

"Pardon me, Miss Gwyn, but why do you were pants?"

Gwyn had never worn a dress- she hated them. They got caught 'round the legs when one was running (which made for a horrible, if not unfair, game of tag), and were simply atrocious to ride with. So that was what she told them. Ori seemed a little put out after being yelled at by so many, Gwyn had noticed, and took it upon herself to tell him every funny joke she could ever remember until he was laughing so hard she was afraid he'd fall out of his saddle. Still, Gwyn felt a pair of eyes locked on her, always staring, but when she searched around there was no one looking... Though she'd noticed how Kili would look anywhere but in her direction... Gwyn shook her head. _I'm way too paranoid for my own good..._

That night, as Gwyn was tending to her bow over and counting her arrows, the short man- for he was no dwarf- happened to stroll by her. Suddenly and entirely out of the blue, he turned and eyed her weapon, pointing a tiny finger at it.

"Excuse me, Gwyn, is it? But-" Here he hesitated for a moment, and Gwyn stopped her inspection to look at him with wide eyes. "-Do you- Why?- _Oh_, never mind." The short thing grumbled, making to stump off when another voice spoke.

"I think what our dear hobbit is trying to ask you, without seeming rude might I add, is why you carry such a finely crafted bow for something as rough as hunting- indeed, why do you carry a bow at all?"

Both Gwyn and Bilbo froze, Bilbo's mouth gaping open and closed like a fish trying to gasp for breath. Gwyn leaned forward, spotting the wizard sitting a few yards away on a lone stump, smoking his pipe. He inclined his head at Bilbo, wiggling his eyebrows in a knowing way, which caused Gwyn to snort, shaking her head before looking up at... _What was his name_... Bilbo.

"From what... From what I can remember," She started, addressing the... _hobbit_... if that was what he was, "I've always hunted. I think... Where I was from, we didn't have a lot, so I had to hunt. I-" Gwyn's eyes grew sad. "I can't remember where I got my bow from, though. I'm sorry." She hung her head, her sorrow beginning to turn liquid in her eyes. A hand was suddenly upon her shoulder, and Gwyn looked up quickly. Bilbo smiled at her. Not a pitying smile, but more a comforting one. Then Gandalf puffed a smoke ring, sending it high into the sky before dispatching a smokey ship to sail through it, successfully distracting Gwyn and catching Bilbo's attention (who thought the trick was rather fantastic).

From another part of the camp, Fili eyed his brother before calling his name. Kili practically leapt into the air, his face red as if he'd been caught doing something shameful. Fili rolled his eyes. Since when had his talkative little brother been afraid to talk to anyone?_ Since he met her_, Fili answered himself.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

A few days after the Company had left both forest and rolling green hills behind, they came to barren looking, jagged cliffs. Gwyn eyed them from afar, and when the Company was upon them, she nervously maneuvered Alfie up after the line of dwarves. Gandalf rode at the front, and the others were too busy minding their own business, or whispering amongst themselves to pay her any mind, and so Gwyn found herself taking up conversation with Bilbo, who proved to be an excellent, however opinionated, talker. He spoke of the beautiful fields and flowers of the Shire- in Hobbiton, he said- where everything was always bright and new, and there was never a want for anything. Gwyn listened intently as the hobbit spoke to her of his books, and his bed and warm slippers that he missed so dearly, and it was then that she truly began seeing them as quite the same. Both knew not why they were on this journey (Gwyn wasn't even sure where they were going), nor did they want to be.

That night, they made camp on the craggy side of a cliff. Gwyn had fallen asleep almost immediately, lulled to sleep by Bombur's snores, wrapped in a combination of Bofur and Kili's blankets, though she'd insisted against their lending them to her. Her sleep was sound and peaceful, without a single dream. Or so, that was how it started.

_Shapes began to take form, flitting through the shadows, hiding in the corners of her vision, and when she turned, there was nothing. A gravely voice was muttering something at her, it's grip on her body tight as the thing lifted her far, far off the ground._

_"...Why'eed you haf' to go an' do that too Georgie, eh?" Gwyn whimpered in the beast's grip, struggling to break free. "Tha' was his only good eye... Eh, never mind. You smell pre'y... good, fetch a lil' more than a small bite... I s'pose." Gwyn lashed out with her leg, her foot connecting with the creature's eye-_

A vicious, caterwauling shriek echoed through the night, piercing through Gwyn's dream and thrusting her into consciousness. Spluttering, she flailed, caught in the blankets, her heart thudding against her chest. A hand gripping her arm gently caused Gwyn to stop, and she looked up into Kili's face.

"What is it, Gwyn?"

"Nothin', just a bad dream s'all... Heard a noise." Looking around, Gwyn spotted Fili and Gandalf smoking their pipes, while Bilbo stood by his pony. Balin sat in the darkness, seemingly deep in thought. The yowl sounded again, slicing through the night.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, pointing into the night. Kili moved from Gwyn's side to peer into the darkness.

"Orcs."

Bilbo hurried over to the light of the fire.

"_Orcs_?"

Gwyn froze up, fear causing her body to go numb. Behind her, Thorin jolted awake.

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

Kili nodded, sitting back against the rock beside his brother. "They strike in the wee small hours while everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams... Just lots of blood."

Gwyn gulped, looking with Bilbo back into the darkness past the cliff. A soft chuckle had her turning to find the two brother's laughing between themselves, and without thinking she slapped Kili on the arm. His surprised expression was almost comical.

"What was that for?"

"It's not fu-"

Before Gwyn could finish, Thorin's deep voice cut in. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

All eyes were on Thorin now, and Gwyn felt herself shrinking back- she'd received enough of his resentment already over the past few days.

"We didn't mean anything by it..." Kili mumbled, looking down.

"No you didn't." Thorin growled. "You know nothing of the world."

Gwyn watched him stalk off before turning to Kili, shame deep in his eyes. "Kili-" What could she say? Fortunately, Balin saved her.

"Don't mind him, laddie." He said kindly, stepping into the light of the fire. "Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs."

Kili refused to look at him, still upset, before he and Fili turned to watch their retreating Uncle's form. Gwyn and Bilbo shared a look.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... But our enemy had got there first..."

Gwyn listened as Balin told a tale of violence and sadness, how King Thror had been smote down by Azog the Defiler (of which her reaction was to gasp softly, covering her mouth with her hands when Kili, Fili, and Bilbo turned to look at her), and how Thorin had taken up an oaken branch and fought the pale orc head on, chopping the brute's hand off and striking him down. Though the tale confused her slightly- for she'd never heard of Moria, nor seen an orc, no less a battle, to understand truly what was happening- Gwyn felt great sadness for the dwarves' loss, and staring at Thorin-who stood lonely a ways off- Gwyn began to see why he acted the way he did. Bitter, cold, angry... No wonder he had such feelings locked away in his heart.

"And I though to myself then.. There is one I could follow. There is one.. I could call king."

Gwyn looked up, so enraptured in Balin's story that she hadn't noticed a few of the other dwarves rising from their bedrolls. They all looked at him then, all of their eyes finding Thorin in the darkness. He stared back, eyes deep with a sadness and solemnity that astonished Gwyn. Perhaps there was more to this ma-dwarf than met the eye. Perhaps, she would have to give him a chance... _But only if he would give me one first. It's not my fault I ended up among his party... Or is it... I can't remember..._

Gwyn pulled her blanket up around her shoulders and leaned back tiredly, coming in contact with something that wasn't rock... But she didn't notice, for it was at that moment that Bilbo spoke.

"But the pale orc... What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin growled, making his way towards his bedroll. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Balin and Gandalf shared a dark look, lost to all the rest of the Company. Kili peered down, suddenly noticing a light weight pressing against his legs, to find Gwyn leaning against him, her eyes closed. Looking around, Kili sat back, trying not to budge and wake Gwyn in the process. Beside him, Fili cleared his throat before leaning over to whisper to his brother.

"You're going to have a real problem in half an hour when you need to go water a tree and can't because your legs are too cramped."

Kili rolled his eyes, but made no move to wake Gwyn. Why was Fili always right?

* * *

**_Ok, so maaaybe I didn't get this done by Thursday or Friday, but before you get mad at me, let me explain! I've had basketball games all week, plus finals, so I didn't really have much of a chance to write anything (I actually resorted to writing half of this chapter on the bus on my way to an away game). This chapter was a bit longer than the others, and I know nothing really happened, but bear with me, my favorite chapter's next, and it might have something to do with a certain three trolls and a badass OC... And more Kili, of course ;) I just had to get the ball moving a little, you know? Is it sad that I've started counting down the days until The Hobbit gets released on dvd? I don't think so! Think of all the bloopers/deleted scenes! *sqwee* As always, reviews are welcome :)_**


	5. A Nuisance

**_And so another chapter is out! Thanks again to all you who reviewed/favorited/subbed, you people are awesome! Chocolate chip cookie dough cupcakes for all of you *showers you with armfuls* (seriously though, good stuff)!_**

**_Silent - Thank you! I actually just looked up when the dvd will be out and they're saying April. That's sooo far! And I really took your comment to heart, tried to incorporate a little more of Gwyn's personality into this chapter :) Don't worry, when (if) she remembers her past, she'll be a lot more, er, developed :D_**

**_Cerulean89 - Thanks, and I've started reading your story, I love it! *Goes over to favorite :)*_**

**_Magdalenara - Ooho, thank you! The feels were literally almost too much to handle while I was writing it :p And nono, I squee all the time over fic-updates, I can't help it ^_^ Yes, man, yes! Non-verbal romance ftw. I love it!_**

**_Ps. to your Ps... Omg! *goes off to fix* I blame my cat, she was distracting me with cuteness while I was trying to proofread. Stupid kitten... o_o_**

**_Samhoku - Well thank ya! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**A Nuisance**_

"Kili."

The young dwarf looked up from where he was lashing his bedroll to his pony. Fili stood beside him, a frown replacing his normally jovial demeanor. Hands falling from where they'd been tying secure the bundle, Kili took a step back, eyeing his brother's expression warily.

"Yes?"

Fili wasted no time in getting to the point. "You need to talk to Gwyn."

"What?" Kili asked, eyes narrowing. _What's he getting at?_ In the deeper parts of Kili's mind, the young dwarf had already guessed- already knew.

"You heard me brother, you need to talk to her. You spend half your time watching her when she's awake, and the other half when she's asleep. It unnerves her..." Fili hesitated. "She thinks you dislike her."

Kili found his voice after a moments struggle. "She thinks I- Wait, I don't watch her-!" A stern look from Fili caused the younger of the pair to fall silent, his argument dying on his lips. Fili was only trying to help, Kili knew this. His elder brother had always been the one to state the truth, and bluntly, at that. Ducking his head, Kili huffed. "I don't dislike her." He muttered, more to himself than to Fili.

Fili sighed, shaking his head and casting his brother a wry smile. "I know that, but she doesn't. She thinks she's done something to anger you... Kili?"

Kili's eyes met his brother's.

"I... I see the way you look at her and-"

Kili felt his face heat up. Was he that obvious? Suddenly Thorin's deep voice rumbled clear through the morning air, giving the command to be rid of their camp and continue onwards. Fili cast Kili a look mixed with uncertainty and something else that shone deeply in his eyes: a need to protect his little brother, to ensure him that everything would be alright, and guide him through his troubles. Clapping Kili on the shoulder, Fili smiled.

"Just talk to her, it's been days."

Kili watched his brother stride away, shouldering his bow rather roughly, before mounting his pony, grunting as he swung himself into the saddle. By far, Kili was the most nimble of the dwarves, and yet as Kili's eyes searched the camp, spotting Gwyn as Nori and Dori helped her onto her pony (with Ori talking animatedly by her side), Kili couldn't help but think of how graceful she looked. As the Company began to move out, Kili swallowed, letting his steed fall into a spirited walk at the back of the group. He watched Gwyn, poised like an elven maiden- _Thorin would kill me for thinking such thoughts_- as she looked about, seemingly searching for something (or someone), before giving up and urging her horse... _Alfie_... into a walk, his long strides clipped as she slowed the animal so that they fell towards the back of the line. Swallowing, Kili took a deep lung-filling breath before steering his pony around Bombur's, kicking it so that it was trotting in an effort to catch up with Alfie and Gwyn.

Reaching her side, Kili nearly abandoned his cause then and there, but something stopped him. He shifted nervously, feeling as though he were being watched, before clearing his throat softly.

"So," He called casually. Gwyn's head whipped downwards.

"About you hunting bears... You were kidding, right?"

Gwyn smiled, as did Fili.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Gwyn shook her head, her voice disbelieving. "I still can't believe you're a prince. Or that you're uncle's a king. Or that _that_ king is-" Here she paused, eyes flicking forwards as she glared at the back of Thorin's heavy robes. From his pony Kili laughed lightly, the sound causing several of the dwarves ahead of them to turn in their saddles. From farther back, Fili smiled to himself.

"And I can't believe that you really took down that mountain lion, as you so artfully explained. But how can I deny what you say when you wear such an obvious token to prove it?" Kili's eyes flashed to Gwyn's wrist, where a bracelet adorned with a single, very large fanged tooth was strapped. Gwyn smiled at Kili, pushing the jewelry- of which she had made herself- back to its proper place on her upper-arm.

"Who did you find to craft that armband for you, lass?" Oin called, Kili's laughter having captured his attention. Gwyn smiled at the dwarf.

"I crafted it myself, Master Oin-"

"-Ah!" Bofur exclaimed, "A crafter she is!" The toymaker beamed at Gwyn, who smiled back, nodding.

"It took a good while to make, and you must have slight fingers to braid it." At this Gwyn wiggled her fingers in front of her, causing Bofur and Oin to chuckle. Beside him, Gloin caught his brother's eye. The healer (and Fili, as well) had found that asking Gwyn questions about simple things- _Her horse's name? How long she'd owned him? Where she'd gotten her tunic? Why she liked having a nickname? Where her bracelet had come from?_- had slowly started causing Gwyn to remember herself, and her past. Albeit she recalled little, she was eliciting small bits, and that was a start at least.

"And how's your ankle, lassie?" Gloin called over his shoulder.

Gwyn glanced at Kili, who in turn eyed her ankle. The swelling had gone down quite a bit, and the throb that had plagued even Gwyn's empty dreams had slowly started to fade. Just the other day she'd actually managed to walk around the camp, with the help of Bofur, of course. Thorin and Dwalin- _'A mighty scary looking dwarf'_, Gwyn had decided - had scowled at her when she'd passed by.

"It's better, _much_ better, thank you."

Gloin nodded in approval.

Turning back to Kili, Gwyn smiled. "So what's this about a quest you say?" In truth, Gwyn found it a little strange that, for the week and a half or so that she'd been traveling with the strange group, she still had not the slightest idea of where they were headed, or what was to become of her. Ever the polite one, she'd not taken it upon herself to ask a single dwarf, or wizard, or hobbit, where it was they were headed to so fervently, feeling that it was rude. But then Kili had mentioned something of a quest while explaining his and Fili's relations to Thorin, and Gwyn, ever the sharp one, had picked up on it immediately.

Kili's smile faltered for half a second, glancing at his brother for a moment, before it was back. Gwyn nearly missed the almost imperceptible shake of Fili's head.

_No, don't tell her_, he was saying. Gwyn could have screamed in frustration and annoyance, but neither action, she knew, would get her very far. And besides, she was not a child.

"Well," Here Kili winced, turning back to her. "Gwyn- I, I can't really-"

"It's fine," Gwyn said smoothly. "I was simply curious."

Kili sighed, leaning back and grinning in relief. "So tell me something, Gwyn."

"Hm?"

"Why hunt such dangerous animals. Aren't you afraid?"

Gwyn sat back, thinking. She knew Kili didn't mean to be so biased when it came to women- most of the dwarves were, she had quickly noticed-, but still, the way he looked at her as if she were half crazy bothered her.

"Would you be?" Her question came out slightly harsher than intended, and Gwyn winced.

Kili blinked, taken aback by her tone. There was silence between them for a moment as he pondered over her words.

"I don't believe I would be, no."

"Why is that?"

He was looking at her like that again, Gwyn noted uncomfortably. Like she was some kind of creature that he'd never met before, never seen before... _Was_ she?

"Well, I'd say it's because I am sure of my abilities. An unwavering hand and a steady shot- the beasts would not have a chance." He grinned proudly

Gwyn nodded, unable to keep the smirk off her face. "Well then you've just answered your question for yourself. I am confident in my abilities, as you are yours. The beasts _had_ no chance." Gwyn finished, winking at Fili, who was listening to them from where his pony plodded a little ways off. Kili grinned widely, dimples forming on his cheeks.

"Think you're witty, don't you?"

"Maybe." Gwyn snickered, looking away.

"When your ankle is healed, we'll have to see about those abilities of yours."

Gwyn spun back around so that she was looking into Kili's beaming face. Her heart stuttered, that exhilarating feeling that she just _could_ _not_ understand swirling through her, though she did her best to ignore it. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing really, just that we'll have to test your abilities, see if they're really what you say. Maybe a little competition will prove you to be a fake?"

Gwyn laughed, the sound loud and clear as bells, and so unexpected that even Thorin turned to peer at her. Gandalf smiled to himself at the happy sound.

"Oh yes, we'll have to see to that. Just be ready to be beaten... by a _girl_."

Before Kili could retaliate, Fili cut into the conversation.

"I'll get the handkerchiefs ready for you, brother. Durin knows you'll need them."

Gwyn threw back her head and laughed.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

The fire crackled, throwing up hundreds of tiny dancing sparks into the air, though only Fili noticed. The rest of the company slept- save himself and Oin- tired after a long day of trekking.

Standing, Fili made his way over to Oin, who was staring into the fire, seemingly deep in thought. Taking a seat next to the elder dwarf, Fili turned to look at him, placing a hand on Oin's shoulder, stirring him back to the present.

"Oin."

"Hmm laddie?"

Fili took a breath, "I have a question- well, Kili does, but he never got around to asking it of you."

At this Oin turned to face Fili. "Ask away then, lad."

"Why... does Gwyn cry so much? Just the other day Bofur and Bombur had her laughing till her sides hurt, then... I asked her how old she was and she- she just started. I-Kili- We cannot understand it." Fili failed to add that Gwyn's tears always seemed to alarm Kili more than anything, even the mention of an orc pack or a night raid.

Oin nodded after a moment, patting Fili on the arm."Now laddie, you are aware that Gwyn can only remember so much? Even with the help of small questions, she is limited in her memory. Her tears are but a product of frustration..."

Fili stared into the flames, his eyes on the flickering fire, though his mind was far from it, twisting through the dark, Gwyn's tearstained face sharp in his thoughts from the previous afternoon.

"How would you feel, lad, if you couldn't remember a thing... not your family, not your friends, not your past. How would you feel if you were all alone in a strange place, with strange people, and no history? It's takin' it's toll on the girl, as I expect it would on anyone." Oin said sadly, shaking his head.

"But why can't she remember? You yourself said when you were finished with your examination that there was no head trauma, nothing that would lead to-"

"Ah, but there need not be, Fili." The fire popped suddenly, but both dwarves were far too deep in their conversation to notice. "You see, back an age, after the Battle of Azanulbizar, there were many cases resembling Gwyn's. I was but a dwarfling at the time, twenty five I was! But still, I watched the healers as they puzzled over the warriors with no memory."

Fili swallowed, the horror of Oin's words slowly sinking deep into his heart.

"And then a discovery was made. Kirir, a dwarf most renowned in his skill as a physician, realized that it was not an illness we could cure, this memory loss. You see laddie, this illness is a way for the body to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that when a dwarf- when the mind- goes through enough trauma, it will attempt to shut down. Only a strong soul will not let this happen. And so, after the battle, those few who developed this illness- those with wills of steel- forgot what happened, forgot the horror they'd experienced, in order to stay alive... In order to not go insane." Oin's words had faded to little more than a whisper. Fili sat tense beside him, his eyes searching in the darkness past the yellow flames, finding the shivering form of the girl under the blanket he'd lent her.

_But what could be so horrible, so ghastly earth shattering... that she would forget so much?_

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

The rain that came pounding down was merciless, seeking all that was dry and quickly soaking it. So hard did it pour that the Company, who plodded through the forest on dispirited, mud-soaked ponies, had trouble seeing more than a handful of yards down the road. Rare was it if more than a single word was uttered as they trudged on (though Bofur was attempting to smoke his pipe), each taking refuge in the cloaks and hoods that were tucked snuggly round their shoulders. Ahead, Gandalf rode at the front of the party, his pointed hat and beard dripping with icy rainwater.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf?" Dori called through the rain. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf called back, squinting into the sky as the rain continued to pour down in torrents. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done." He said matter of factly. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

Dori sighed, looking off into the trees dismally. From behind Gandalf, Bilbo called through the droplets.

"Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman," He said, looking over his shoulder briefly. "The white. Then there are the two blue wizards- Well I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he... more like you?"

Gandalf turned so that he could see Bilbo. "I think he's a very great wizard. In his own way... He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the east... And a good thing, too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Gwyn tuned out the rest of the wizard's words. She was utterly miserable- never before had she thought that rain could cause her such bone-piercing coldness. Her clothes had been drenched through within minutes of the sudden downpour, leaving her ankle aching and her body shivering and shaking uncontrollably from where she was perched atop Alfie (who was non too please himself with the way the weather had turned), water rolling off his slick fur in rivulets. Beside her, on Myrtle, Bilbo seemed to be fairing just the same as she. Two despondent pairs of eyes caught the others for a brief moment, before Gwyn looked away, shifting her reins into one hand so that she could wrap her other arm around herself.

"Gwyn, for the love of Mahal, take it. _Please_."

Gwyn sighed. Both Kili and Fili, and most of the other dwarves for that matter, had not ceased in offering her their cloaks and hoods ever since the rain had started. As it progressed, the offers had dwindled until only Fili and Kili remained, both ever insistent that she rob them of their only source of warmth, of which Gwyn was firm in her decision of not doing any such thing. Shaking her head for the umpteenth time, Gwyn ignored Fili's frustrated grumbling.

"Gwynith please, yer' goin' to catch a cold." Bofur called.

Gwyn shook her head, her entire body quaking violently, the last of it's heat leaving her in a white cloud as she exhaled slowly.

"Gwyn, please just take this, I'll be fine, I swear- it's just a bit of rainwater. You're freezing, you can't go on much longer like this, if you do..." There was no hiding the distress in Kili's voice. Already he was shrugging off his coat, unable to watch as Gwyn froze any longer.

"No," Gwyn muttered, forcing the words past her chattering teeth and blue lips. "Kili, I've been enough trouble as it is. Don't give up your cloaks for-"

"Where is she?"

The loud growl caused Gwyn to go numb for another reason. Sitting as straight and rigid as possible upon Alfie, Gwyn watched, heart sinking, as Thorin turned his pony roughly, maneuvering it down past the rest of the Company (all of which had halted) until he was in front of her horse. His height took nothing away from his frightening demeanor. Gwyn waited, hair dripping and her heart in her throat, afraid of what this so-called king was going to do. In truth, this was the first time he'd actually addressed her since she'd awoken in the dwarf camp two weeks ago.

Thorin cast her an angry, withering glare, throwing his reins aside and shrugging off his heavy fur coat before throwing it at Kili. Barely catching the garment, Kili looked from the furs to Gwyn, then at his uncle in bewilderment.

"You," Thorin growled, pointing at Gwyn, who leaned back, eyes wide. "Put it on, and not another word about 'troubling us'. You'll be ill before dusk at this rate, and then what a nusiance you will be."

Kicking his pony forward, Thorin resumed his position at the front, Gwyn watching him go, too shocked to move. Kili prodded her leg softly with the coat, taking care to avoid her ankle.

"Better take this, Gwyn, before he get's really mad."

Gwyn blinked. "That wasn't 'really mad'?"

"Ah, no... Not even close."

"Oh." Gwyn made a mental note. _Never make that dwarf angry, else my shoulders might be freed of a head._

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

The lands began slopping upward as they traveled, and it wasn't long before Gwyn found herself gripping Alfie's mane for balance as the Company ascended into the hills, traveling up and up as rocky ledges and cliffs began to form throughout the forest. After a day of traveling through the peculiar landscape, Gwyn could stand it no longer, and prodded Alfie into a trot, riding to the front of the Company for the first time to speak with Gandalf- of whom she understood to be a gentle, kind soul.

"Where are we, Gandalf?"

The wizard turned, smiling at Gwyn. "The wild, my dear. Far from any town or civilization." With these last words Gandalf directed his attention to Thorin, who ignored him, spurring his pony forward so that it was side by side with Dwalin's.

For the rest of the day's journey Gwyn conversed with Gandalf, prodding him to tell her more of the outside world, of which she had always been curious. They stopped to make camp early that night, the peculiar party slipping around boulders and jagged rocks as they headed higher up into the hilly woodland. Suddenly, Thorin spun his pony around.

"We camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies..."

Thorin's voice faded as Gywn caught sight of a ruined house, a whisper of unease trailing down her neck and spine. When Gandalf dismounted his horse, Gwyn reined Alfie in, watching the wizard as he inspected the remains of the small cottage. A feeling of dread stole over her as she looked over the forgotten home. But why, she could not say.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf murmured ominously, looking about. In the distance, Thorin continued giving orders.

"Oin, Gloin,"

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

Gwyn swallowed, shifting nervously. They shouldn't be here- something was wrong. Very wrong. There was danger here, she could feel it.

Gandalf, too, seemed to feel as she did. "I think it would be wiser to move on." He suggested, turning to Thorin. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Gwyn missed Thorin's reply when a gruff, tired voice at Alfie's side said, "Miss Gwyn, why don't you le' me an' Bombur here help you down so you can rest?"

She smiled at Bofur, nodding. Once on the ground, Gwyn kindly declined Bombur's help in assisting her to walk, making her way over to a patch of soft looking grass, where she stood for a moment, her body aching after another long day of riding. Gwyn was so caught up in the blissfulness of her muscles stretching that she almost missed Gandalf leaving. In a rage he stormed off, past her and the other dwarves, back to his horse.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?"

"_MYSELF_, Mr. Baggins!"

Gwyn swallowed, she'd never seen the wizard so angry. Just what had Thorin said? Just then, the crownless king appeared, eyes dark.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Gwyn took a shallow breath, the bowl of soup in her hands hot as she followed Bilbo into the trees. Night had fallen swiftly, casting the hills into an ominous shadow that thoroughly unsettled Gwyn. After Gandalf had left, it had been only an hour or so before she'd suddenly collapsed into what Oin had later described to her as a flashback.

She'd been staring at the ruins of the farmhouse when it had hit, throwing Gwyn suddenly into a darkness where all she could see was a hand, groping across wooden floorboards, and a great, searching white eye, peering in through her window, and there was screaming; a terrible, shrieking, wailing, screaming, _screaming_, _SCREAMING_- And then it was over, and she was sweating and crying, and didn't know in the slightest where she was. An arm had been around her, and Gwyn had looked over in surprise to find Kili cradling her to his chest. When he saw her looking, saw that she was back, he'd let her go as if her skin was burning him, looking embarrassed and apologetic all at once. Gwyn didn't even take notice of the other dwarves surrounding them, or Oin at her side.

"Gwyn- I-" There was something in Kili's eyes, a panic, a horror that he seemed to be trying unsuccessfully to hide. "You just collapsed, and... You were screaming about an eye, and a hand, searching for something. I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself, so- I-"

Thorin had cut through the ranks of dwarves (and Bilbo, of course, for the hobbit had become good friends with Gwyn, and had rushed over as soon as she'd fallen), scowling menacingly down at his nephew and Gwyn.

"You could have just alerted an entire orc patrol of our location." He spat, causing Gwyn to shrink into Kili's chest in fear, his arms tightening around her protectively. "Let us hope that the farmhouse we camp beside is only the first of many." He'd growled, "So that we can be ride of this nuisance."

A nuisance. That was what she was.

"Gwyn."

A nuisance.

"_Gwyn_."

Gwyn blinked, Bilbo's worried face clear before her as she surfaced from her reverie. In the darkness of the trees, with no moon to provide light, it was hard to make out his features.

"Let's get these bowls to Fili and Kili and get out of this forest. It gives me the creeps."

"Everything gives you the creeps, Bilbo."

The hobbit chuckled. "Right you are, Gwyn, right you are."

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Gwyn and Bilbo came up behind to two brothers slowly, both dwarves staring confusedly into the trees. Holding out the bowl of food to Kili, Gwyn frowned when neither Kili nor his brother made any move to take it.

"What's wrong?" She said, just as Bilbo asked, "What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said nervously.

"Only we've encountered a... slight problem." Fili finished.

"We had sixteen..."

"Now there's fourteen."

The four companions wasted no time in slipping into the trees (though Bilbo would have rather not have), Gwyn close on Kili's heels as they peered into the black forest.

"Daisy and Bungel are missing." Kili announced, walking quickly past a few of the ponies, causing Gwyn to have to take long strides to keep up, which jarred her ankle somewhat. Even after Oin had deemed it okay to walk on it for small amounts of time, every movement hurt.

"Well, that's not good." Bilbo said, chuckling nervously. "That's not good _at all_- Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

The mention of his name caused Gwyn to shiver.

"Uuuh, no, let's not worry him." Fili said quickly.

"Let's not." Gwyn muttered to herself, though she was sure Kili heard her.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might look into it." Fili said. Gwyn and Kili turned.

"Well, uh- L-look, s-sa-something big uprooted these trees-"

"That was our thinking."

_That's not good_, Gwyn thought, trailing after the three.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

Gwyn was really starting to get nervous now. Ignoring the way her stomach felt hollow and her palms sweated, she forced herself to follow the dwarves into the deeper part of the forest.

"Hey," Fili squatted down suddenly. "There's a light, over here." He jerked his head in the direction of the soft glow.

Bilbo followed meekly behind, Kili ducking lithely through the undergrowth. Gwyn hurried after them as best she could, her ankle causing her to wince. Crouching between Bilbo and Kili, Gwyn blew a strand of hair from her eyes.

"What is it?"

As if answering her, a sound like a great sneeze echoed through the forest, causing her to flinch in surprise. Laughter, gruff and malevolent, filtered through the trees.

"What is it?" Bilbo repeated her question.

"Trolls." Kili growled, taking off again.

And just like that, Gwyn's world shattered. She stumbled after the dwarves and Bilbo, clutching tree trunks for support, her vision a mass of blurs. The great creatures thundered past suddenly, but it didn't matter, they wouldn't see her, for Gwyn had collapsed into the underbrush the moment she'd caught up with Fili and Kili. Involuntarily she curled in on herself, unable to make out what anyone was saying. It all was so jumbled, like time had slowed to a crawl- everything, every noise, was foreign to her.

Oblivious to Gwyn, Kili and Fili glared through the night at the trolls, watching with Bilbo as they lumbered through the forest, a pony under each arm. The pony's desperate neighs and whinnies sounded like shrieks of dying people to Gwyn. The shrieks of those being eaten alive, the shrieks- the shrieks- Fili and Kili were speaking, and then there was Bilbo's worried voice, Gwyn catching only a few of their words... "_got... we've... eat... yes... should... trolls... small... nonono... safe... owl..._" She understood none of them, and as Bilbo disappeared into the undergrowth after the trolls, Gwyn felt her arms raise, covering her head in an attempt to block out her returning memories. But thoughts can't be shielded by any physical barrier, hard as one can try.

It was Fili tripping suddenly over her frozen form that had both brothers in a panic.

"Gwyn. _Gwyn_?"

"What's _wrong_ with her, Fili!"

"I don't know, she won't answer. Gwyn!"

Kili was at her side immediately, trying to pry Gwyn's arms away from her head. When that failed and still she remained silent and unresponsive but for shaky, shallow breathes, Kili slid his arms gently beneath her, lifting her so that she lay still and stone-like in his arms.

"We have to get back to camp- warn the others about the trolls." Fili said, though his eyes were locked worriedly onto Gwyn's trembling body.

"What's happening to her?" Kili whispered, fear tainting every word.

Fili shook his head. Even he, Kili's older brother, who knew nearly everything it seemed, wasn't sure.

In truth, Gwyn was far from the strong arms of Kili the dwarf, back in her own, warm bed. A shudder. Another. It shook the bed. Burning flame, a lighted candle. Black night, no moon, no stars, silence. The silence was killing her, it was killing her- What was that, in the distance? Gwyn squinted. It lumbered, it's gate awkward and unnatural and altogether horrifying. In it's left hand it carried a distressed cow, which lowed madly into the night. By the light of the tavern lamp, it's right hand revealed limbs, bodies dangling limply in it's grasp. And then there was an arm, a massive arm, and a hand, scrabbling in the dark for her. Her cabinet was smashed, an eye at her window- she was steeling herself, steeling herself- a great roar when the arrow connects with the eye, slicing it open. Through the window, hit the ground running-no, no, no, not running, flying, she is flying. The troll squeezes her as it lifts her to eye level, mocks her, grumbles at her. A kick, a roar, a horrible, falling sensation in her stomach. Pain. Pain. _Pain_. There's so much of it! And then Alfie, and the forest, and darkness, silence. Oh that horrible, terrible, evil silence that all but consumes her sanity. Where was she, who was she, where had she come from? Gwyn shuddered suddenly in Kili's arms, causing him to tense and look down at her hopefully.

"Gwyn?"

A single scream ripped from her throat, all of her horror and disbelief poured into one shrill note of madness. Gwyn had been attacked by trolls- her village, her family, her _life_. Gwyn remembered now.

She remembered everything.

* * *

**_Le-gasp, she remembers! Yep, now that all that trauma's come crashing down onto poor Gwyn, she's probably gonna be an emotional train wreck for a while... or is she (*rubs hands together* Muhahaha)? The next chapter's quite possibly the most epic thing I've ever written, and that's coming from someone who's written stories about flying... toasters... O_O... I will not be judged._**

**_As this story progresses, I'm really gonna begin developing Gwyn and Kili's relationship. It's not gonna be all roses and sunshine (let's not forget majestic uncle Thorin. He loves Gwyn so much...), but at least Fili's taking a liking to her, and has picked up on his younger brothers awkward behavior around her..._**

**_My classes for semester number deux have officially started, and I have never been so royally, uh, in a pickle. Just last night I literally swam in my homework... actually almost drowned... However! Today we got off basketball practice b/c of snow, so that means I get to pig out (and run, and run, and work out, and sled) and write more chapters! Maybe I'll get started on another story idea I had..? OR, maybe I'll just go downstairs right now and bake some cookies... Or maybe both... at once. Challenge accepted :P Reviews are welcomed and loved :)_**


	6. Revenge

**_Surpriseeee! As a treat for Valentine's Day! I decided to put the next chapter up a little early :) I hope you likie?_**

**_Queen of Night - Thanks! :)_**

**_Silent - *Does dance* Yay! I'm glad it did! And you're welcome, your review really helped me out with that last chapter, so thanks dude! Ugh I'm such a fan of protectiveKili, but there aren't a lot of stories out there with that in it (or I just am clueless and can't find them -_-). And gah, bloopers! Gah, deleted scenes! *heart attacks*... Oh and btw, I spent a good five minutes with that hobbit parody video paused because I was laughing to hard to watch it XD_**

**_Littlelots - Your amazing (really though, I got a kick out of your username haha)! If you ever write a fanfic, lemme' know! I love hobbit fanfics as much as the next awesome person :P_**

**_Magdalenara - O_O I seriously look forward to reading your comment every time I post a chapter- they're freakin' hilarious! I'm glad you liked the chapter (yeah, sometimes I wish I was Gwyn :P lmao), and when I originally thought up the explanation for her memory loss, I liked it too much to think of anything else, hehe ^_^ Oho, there shall definitely be a competition between Gwyn and Kili... and possibly some other dwarves *coughs* Dwalin *coughs*. Okay so stop biting your nails! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Ps: I think the next chapter is finished ;P Obviously hahaha_**

**_Ps 2: I love your hilariously long comments!_**

**_Cerulean89 - Thankies!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Revenge**_

When Fili and Kili came crashing into camp- Kili carrying Gwyn, hanging limp in his arms- Thorin had closed his eyes, a hand to his temple in frustration. Could they not simply get through a day without that girl causing some kind of ruinous trouble? Standing, Thorin made his way gruffly towards his nephews, step-siding past the other dwarves as they too rose to their feet, a shocked silence falling over them all before-

"What's happened?"

"_Gwyn_!"

"Poor lass, she looks dead, she does."

"Oi, do na' say such a thing!"

Ignoring his uncle and king, Kili surprised Thorin when he brushed past, hurrying to where he'd layed out his blankets earlier than evening, where now stood a stunned Bofur and Bombur. Kili layed Gwyn down gently, kicking aside his quiver that he'd left on his bedroll, arrows spilling from their sheath noisily, to make more room for her. He payed his treasured weapons no mind, bending over to make sure Gwyn was still breathing before looking up, eyes searching for Oin.

Before Thorin could even think of what to say to his nephew who had so blatantly ignored him, Fili was speaking, fast and quick, the urgency of his tone catching Thorin's attention swiftly.

"Uncle, in the woods, there were trolls-"

A low murmur began to stir throughout the camp, starting low and gradually increasing in speed. _Trolls_? Impossible...

Thorin gripped Fili's shoulder hard, forcing his nephew to make eye contact with him. "Fili, are you certain?"

Fili nodded, eyes set with certainty. "They have taken the ponies."

"How many?" Thorin barked, turning and motioning for Dwalin to pass him his axe. The brutish dwarf obliged, tossing the weapon through the air, Thorin catching it with ease. Around him, the other dwarves had already started gathering their weapons, their mumbles turning into near shouts as they talked amongst themselves.

"_Trolls_?"

"Not here, trolls in these parts?"

"Is the lad sure o' himself, Thorin?"

"Fili," Thorin said, causing Fili's eyes to turn from their paranoid scanning of the dark woods back to his uncle. "How many ponies?"

Fili shook his head. "It was too dark- we were hiding. If I had to guess, I'd say two, maybe three..."

Kili suddenly appeared next to his brother, bow in hand, quiver already on his back. He would not meet Thorin's eyes, though he did cast a furtive glance at Oin, who by this time was hunched over Gwyn. With a short jerk of his head, Thorin grumbled, "Is she dead?"

"No," Fili said quickly, casting a worried glance at his brother, who had frozen up at Thorin's words. "She collapsed when- I don't really know what happened, she just-

"She's alive," Oin called suddenly, cutting Fili off. "Just seems to be, er, paralyzed. Breathen' fine, if a bit fast. Eyes real glassy... Not responden' to anythin'-"

Thorin waved a hand at Oin, turning then to address his followers. "If what Fili says is true and the trolls have taken our ponies, then we must get them back. Trolls, as most of you are aware, are as slow as they are stupid. Therefore, I propose an ambush. Balin, Dwalin, explain to the younger lads how this ambush will be taking place. We'll strike-"

"Where's our burglar?" Ori called, his eyes going wide with shock, mouth going slack, when he realized that he'd voiced his thoughts aloud, and in the middle of Thorin's orders, as well. Nevertheless, the question was an extremely good one, for as the Company looked about themselves with sinking hearts, they began to realize quickly that Bilbo, indeed, was not among them. Thorin looked at his nephews with narrowed eyes, the unspoken question dark in their depths.

"We-He's-" Fili started, shifting his grip on his knives (which he had drawn sometime during Thorin's interrogation) nervously.

"We sent him after the trolls." Kili spoke up suddenly, looking around at the other dwarves before forcing himself to look directly at his uncle. Keeping his expression unreadable, Thorin sighed, eyes drifting to the dark sky about them. This had just gotten so much more complicated.

_It can never be easy, can it?_

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Everything was white. When she looked around, that was all she could see. Well, it wasn't even looking, more like staring really. A soft buzzing noise was in her ears, blocking out all other sounds, leaving Gwyn lost in a sightless, silent abyss. But the silence wasn't bad. And she could deal with only seeing the whiteness, if she had to. Left alone to her thoughts, Gwyn lay (or stood, or ran, or flew, she really had no idea where she was, nor any sense of feeling, space or time) thinking, comparing the quiet which she'd been left to drown in. It wasn't pleasant, though nor was it frightening, as the other silence was. No, this silence, Gwyn decided, was simply that. Silence. A quietness that filled the air around it, one that no one noticed. The dull buzzing in the background of her musings was barely noticed, but for when it faltered and stopped, and Gwyn could hear murmurs, and feet crashing through undergrowth, snapping branches, and then more soft muttering, the voices so faint, like someone was trying not to wake her up. And then the buzzing was back. It faltered thrice more, and during the last of it's slip ups, Gwyn felt a small part of her, a part that had given up and shut down, awaken.

A man's voice was in her ears, the speaker sounding distant, as if he were miles away, shouting to her across valley's and forests. That voice, she knew that voice. Who was speaking? What did he look like again? And then there were other voices- very briefly, as the buzzing returned shortly after she heard them-, a voice sounding similar to the first, yet different. A voice tinged with an accent. A young voice, high and sweet and questioning about something. About... About...

_Bilbo_.

That single word broke through the barrier around Gwyn's mind like an axe through glass, shattering the resilient, imprisoning walls her unconsciousness had constructed in a matter of seconds. Images came flooding back to her, faces of people, memories of long ago, of her home and family. Words she understood once more, though all had grown silent around her suddenly, but for the faint rustle of boots slipping through the brush. Gwyn blinked, memories flashing before her eyes as fast as an arrow. A dark night, a looming figure- the _trolls_, _the trolls_! Gwyn pulled back, shrinking past the barricade into the haven of her mind once more.

Kili's face flashed across her mind's eye. Gwyn froze, willing the image to return. Kili was grinning, dimples forming on his cheeks as he stared up at her from his pony. His voice whispered in her ears, sounding far away, playfully mocking her skill with a bow, challenging her to a test of her abilities. Gwyn blinked. Another memory, this one of him beside her, his arms around her comfortingly as she emerged from her flashback. She blinked again. The memories-They were coming faster now, speeding up with the rhythm of her heart. Kili staring at her, thinking she did not notice. Kili speaking with her during her first night with the dwarves. Kili trying to comfort her as Oin fixed her ankle- his face was all she could see. Kili staring at her through the trees, calling to her, asking if she needed help. Kili looking up, his dark eyes unreadable as he saw her, and she him, for the first time. For anyone looking down at Gwyn, her body remained frozen, unmoving. However, if one had happened to be looking at her fingers, he would have noticed the slight twitch of life they gave. Her eyes fluttered.

She was seeing the others now, clear as day before her eyes. Fili, always watchful of her, always making sure she was comfortable and happy- he cared for her in a way that Gwyn could not understand, like a brother almost, though they'd only just met. Bofur, with his kind smile and caring heart. Oin, who always was making sure he could do anything in his power to help her, and checked on her injuries far more times than he needed to in a day. Bombur, whom she always had the most interesting conversations with about food and the many ways one could cook it. Balin, sweet, kind Balin, and Dori, who had been nothing but smiles and kindness to her. Ori, who was always laughing and joking, and had even timidly shared a few of the things he'd written in his book with her- Swifter and swifter the images came, until they merged into one blinding blur. With a great gasp Gwyn broke from her paralysis, eyes flying open as her body surged forward.

Jolting upwards, Gwyn panted, her body cold as a breath of cold air ghosted along her skin, which was slick with sweat. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she looked around. Gwyn was in the camp, alone, with no one but herself and the crackling fire for company. She swallowed, getting shakily to her hands and knees. Her limbs felt weak, her head aching and dizzy, like she'd just woken from a day long slumber. Gwyn swallowed again, her mouth dry. The last thing she remembered was collapsing in the forest... So how had she gotten here?

A distant roar caused her to gasp, falling backwards and spinning in the direction of the fearsome grunts and sounds of metal upon flesh. Within the time of three heartbeats drumming against her chest, Gwyn quickly surmised what had happened. The dwarves, her saviors, were fighting the trolls in the forest. Fighting, and possibly losing. Gwyn swallowed. _Ori. Bofur. Fili. Kili._ What if they died? What if they were injured, or- or _eaten_? What if the trolls took them from her, as they'd taken her village.

A burning sensation was building in Gwyn, starting in her heart and spanning outwards, coursing through her veins to the very tips of her toes and fingers. Like they'd razed her home, killed her pets, her neighbors, her friends- all that she'd held dear! Her father was no doubt dead- Gwyn didn't want to think about how it had come to be. The rage in her heart flooded her mind, causing her thoughts to jumble as a single, warm tear slipped form her eye. He was with her mother now- who had passed when she was only small-, as was her brother. Gwyn let out a sudden, gasping sob. Her poor older brother, who'd taught her all she knew of the world, of the bow and of hunting. Gone, all gone. And soon, Kili and the other dwarves would be too.

_No. _Gwyn rose, fury causing her to see red, her slight form shaking as she got to her feet. Her bow was propped by Kili's things, as was her quiver. Grabbing them as she stalked by, Gwyn wrenched her quiver onto her back, gripping her bow until it hurt. She was so angry, so very, _very_ fearsome in her rage. Her face contorted violently, anger and grief causing it to become something chillingly beautiful, yet horrifying to behold.

Revenge. That was what she wanted. Revenge for the life she'd had, ripped from her before her very eyes. As she took her first steps into the black forest, Gwyn felt nothing but calmness and determination masked beneath her overflowing rage. She'd get her revenge, oh yes, indeed she would.. Her heart beat to the time of her quick steps, increasing its pace as it always did before the hunt.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

_Damn halfwit trolls._

Kili winced as he was thrown roughly to the ground, his limbs caught up in the sack, unable to catch himself as his head collided jarringly with Oin's, drawing a snarl from the old dwarf. A curse slipped from Kili's lips as he shook his head, willing the splitting ache in his skull to go away. Gloin suddenly landed with a huff on Kili's other side, narrowly missing him as the trolls tossed the fiery-haired dwarf carelessly onto the accumulating pile. Squirming around for a moment, Kili fidgeted, failing in his attempt to bring his hands to the great knot that held the sack he'd been stuffed into closed. It was no use, his arms were plastered to his sides, the small sack allowing no room for movement. Kili swallowed, feeling Fili's head behind him, as well as Thorin's boot needling into his back. He'd had a riot of a time fighting the trolls- it had been his idea to convince his uncle to let him have a go at the beasts first-, but now, as he watched his companions being roasted alive on a spit, Kili felt the first tendrils of fear take a hold on his heart. How were they ever going to get out of this one?

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili whispered to Fili, who turned his head so that the two brothers had a good view of one another. A cut, crimson blood beginning to bead and ooze, was slashed along Fili's jaw, causing Kili to wince.

"I don't know," Fili murmured, casting a quick glance in the direction of the trolls to make sure they hadn't noticed the two brothers talking. The three brutes were arguing now, their grizzly voices rising as they attempted to out-shout one another.

"Do you think he's abandoned us?" The underlying tone of fear in Kili's question was not missed by his elder brother, who swallowed back the truth.

"No, he wouldn't-!" Fili suddenly let out a strangled cry.

At first, Kili couldn't believe what was happening, but then reality snapped back into perspective, the dream-like quality of horror escaping him as he watched Fili being lifted into the air by one of the trolls, it's tiny eyes bulging as it ogled at his brother.

"Fili!" Kili cried, thrashing in frustrated anger to escape the material that kept him from saving his brother. Fili dangled upside down in the air, suspended by the large hand clutching his legs.

"Wha' were you talkin' 'bout, dwarf?" The troll grunted, it's speech slow and nearly nonsensical. Fili gave no reply, merely glared at the beast. Kili thrashed harder in his bonds, the angered, fearful cries of the other dwarves filling his ears as he struggled.

"Weren't plannin' to escape, now were you?" The troll rumbled. It sniffed at Fili- who wrinkled his nose in disgust- before turning. Seeing that its companions were busy with tying the remaining dwarves to the spit, the troll turned back around, looking pleased, as if it'd just made up its mind on something troubling.

"S'pose jus' one be'for we cook the rest won' 'urt."

And to Kili's- as well as all the rest of the dwarves who were watching the dreadful scene unfold- utmost horror, the troll threw it's head back, dangling Fili between it's teeth as it's tongue wiggled about, snaking up to catch the dwarf and eat-

None of the dwarves, nor dull trolls, had noticed the soft rustling in the forest- so faint was it that not even the nesting rabbits, nor singing crickets were disturbed. A faint sound of wood sliding from leather- string being pulled taut. There was a whistle, sounding more like something was slicing the air, tearing it in two, splitting-

An arrow was suddenly protruding from the troll's tongue, the shaft having come out the other side and gotten caught so that the beasts tongue looked like a speared boar. At first, the troll simply blinked stupidly in surprise as warm, oozing red came seeping from it's tongue. Then, with a great roar that shook the trees to their very roots, the troll reared back, flinging away a forgotten Fili as it's hands came up to scrabble helplessly at it's mouth. With a cry Fili fell, landing on his side with a huff that surely knocked all the wind from his lungs, before rolling over one, twice- falling silent, he lay face downwards in the dirt.

"_Fili_!" Thorin and Kili cried in unison.

The injured troll bellowed in pain, it's squawks almost turning to wails, as it lumbered about, tripping over it's comrade's forgotten spoon and crashing to the ground.

"Bert, wha' is it?"

"Wha' 'as 'e done this time?"

The troll didn't respond, to busy howling. Blood showered the ground, spattering earth, rock, and tree in a shower of red. The dwarves that were heaped together in a jumbled pile of sacks winced as the hot liquid splashed across their faces, helpless to do anything but close their eyes and mouths firmly. Kili was practically writhing in panic, attempting to worm his way over to his fallen brother, who lay unresponsive beside Gloin. Thorin, too, did not remain silent, calling out Fili's name several times, his voice hoarse.

"Fili! Wake up Fili! Brother- answer me!" Kili cried, the distress clear in his voice. From behind him, Kili barely heard Gloin shouting to him.

"Laddie, he's only stunned, he's only stunned. I can see his eyes movin'- he's breathin', Kili. _Kili_!"

Kili's head whipped in Gloin's direction, his eye ablaze, wide with worry. "How can you be certain?"

"Lad, I'm certain."

Suddenly Thorin's commanding tone cut through the chaos, shouting over the din of the troll as he rolled about on the ground, and that of the remaining two, who stood shouting at one another as of what to do.

"Stop! All of you- Where did the arrow come from?"

At this all the dwarves- and Bilbo as well, who was so terrified he was certain he'd never see his hobbit hole again-, both in sacks and tied to the spit, ceased in their chatter. Staring around them, the forest suddenly grew much more sinister, backed by the eery howling of the injured troll, who had yanked the arrow out and was gripping it's tongue now in an effort to stop the bleeding. Kili shifted uneasily, the feeling of dread growing in his heart.

When he was but a wee stripling, he and Fili would always play games- they had played many, but one had always been Kili's favorite. He was always the hero- or as the young dwarves had decided- uncle Thorin. Fili was always the orc, and would run off into the woods whilst Kili counted, and stalk his little brother for a time, waiting for the most opportune moment to ambush him. The game always got Kili's heart racing, made him uneasy and scared in a way that nothing ever had before. That feeling of being watched, of knowing that something could see you, but not you it, and was waiting for the most opportune moment to strike- it sent a chill colder than the winters in the Blue Mountains straight to Kili's heart. So what was out there? Who was out there? Obviously someone deadly, if they had enough accuracy to hit such a target as they had, and spot on too. Kili swallowed.

A sound like a hissing snake announced the first arrow that flew from the darkness, catching the smallest of the trolls in it's side. With a shriek the brute clutched at the wound, staring meanly into the darkness- Only to be hit squarely in the forehead by an arrow, knocking the troll back in it's shock- thick skull and hide saving it from a quick death. With a sound like rushing wind, a torrent of arrows suddenly leapt from the darkness, gleaming briefly in the firelight and catching both troll and dwarf off guard as the barbed, glittering bolts sliced and punctured the weak spots of the trolls' hides. Roars and caterwauls filled the night air as the trolls swatted at the assailing arrows, which flew at them from nearly every direction, it seemed. A faint crashing could be heard amidst the din of the roars, sounding like someone running swiftly through the forest, Kili realized. Still the arrows poured, never missing their mark, reducing the three monsters into sniveling, crying bairns.

The troll named Bert suddenly crashed to the ground before Fili, nearly crushing him under its massive weight. The creature swatted at the shafts that littered it's leathery skin, breaking a few off, which only caused it to roar in renewed agony. As the broken arrow shafts rained down upon the dwarves, one landed right on Kili's chest. staring for a moment, Kili felt his mouth fall open, eyes going wide. The fletching on the arrow was strange, the feathers a midnight black, tiny streaks of white tangling at the tips. They were from a bird Kili had never seen before... but he had seen these arrows, he knew who they belonged to. Heart racing wildly, Kili attempted to sit up straighter, squinting in an effort to try and get a better look at who was shooting from the darkness.

Suddenly, the attack stopped. But only for a moment.

"Look!" Balin cried, and the dwarves followed his gaze to where a large rock lay off to the side of the troll's camp, nearly out of the way. From it a demon was leaping, with wild, flying hair and an arrow knocked, bowstring pulled all the way back to her ear, aim dead set on the troll right in front of her. The hatred was palpable in her eyes, the fury that twisted her face a chilling sight to behold. Bofur was the first to recognize her, the others too shocked to even guess. However even Bofur was too stunned for words, and so it was Kili's cry that broke the rushing silence as the girl leapt through the air, arrow knocked, at the troll.

"_Gwyn_!"

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Gwyn shot the troll between the eyes, the arrow slicing through the air and finding its mark quickly, piercing the troll's skin inches deep until it with hard bone. Ignoring the bellowing of the troll, Gwyn lashed out, her arms catching the side of the troll's ear as she landed nimbly on it's shoulder. Without a second's hesitation, Gwyn scaled the brute's head agilely.

"Bert! Bert! It's on me 'ead! Ge' it off!" The troll screamed, arms flailing as it shook it's bald head in an attempt to ride itself of the attacker. It had no such luck. Gwyn ducked the troll's hands, balancing on it's head for a moment before pulling two arrows from her quiver and knocking them. Drawing the bowstring back quickly, she aimed- eyes locked on the center of the troll's skull.

"Gwyn! Look out!"

Kili and Ori's cries mingled together, causing Gwyn to turn just in time to see another troll advancing towards her. It"s large wooden spoon was already swinging in her direction. Reacting quickly, Gwyn twisted, ducking low to avoid the blunt object, before rising swiftly and firing her arrows at the new attacker. The bolts lodged themselves deeply in the beast's hand, causing him to roar thunderously in her face before bringing the spoon back, swinging it once more at her. Abruptly, the wood hit her hard in the side, causing Gwyn to cry out in pain at the sudden impact. Still clutching her bow, Gwyn's hands scrambled at the wooden spoon until she finally managed to latch on to the handle, unable to do much else but hang on for her life as the troll wielding the spoon grunted, bringing the instrument up so that Gwyn dangled right before his eyes.

_Bad decision._

Gwyn lashed out at the troll's eye, foot sinking into the pupil, causing it to double over in pain. Scrambling up onto the spoon handle, Gwyn nearly lost her balance, drawing cries from several dwarves far below. Steadying herself on the quivering utensil, Gwyn readied an arrow before running as fast as she dared up the length of the spoon. When she reached the troll's hand, she loosed her arrow, straight for the creature's ugly, red, tearstained eye. It was too stunned from her last blow to even react- she had him.

A large, grotesque hand suddenly appeared, swatting at Gwyn just as she was releasing the arrow, shattering the bolt into pieces. The blow had caught Gwyn off guard, causing her to loose her balance and go tumbling, the earth rearing up beneath her quickly. Connecting with the ground violently, the only noise to be heard was the clatter of Gwyn's bow as it landed beside her a moment later, the remaining arrows in her quiver spilling out onto the hard-packed dirt behind her. The dwarves were horrified into silence. Struggling to her feet slowly, Gwyn winced as a twinge in her neck caused her head to pound, her vision spinning. Her side hurt incredibly. Behind her, the troll who'd swatted her grabbed it's fallen comrade's spoon, raising it's arm high into the air before bringing the wooden utensil down on Gwyn with a resounding smack. The sound caused nearly all of the dwarves to wince, watching as Gwyn sailed through the air, landing, crumpled, with a dull thud a few feet from the fire.

The moan that escaped her lips terrified Kili, though not as much as the sight of the trolls, all three of them now, bearing down upon her. She looked so small, so tiny, lying dazed near the great fire as the trolls advanced upon her.

"_GWYN_!" Kili cried.

She wasn't moving, though her eyes stared glassily in his direction.

"Gwyn, get up lass!" Bofur called, his alarmed entreaties followed closely by a dozen others.

"Oi, lassie, _move_-!"

"The trolls-!"

"Lass, yer' need ta run!"

"Oi you brutes, pick on someone your own size!" Ori yelled, his young heart aflame with anger towards the trolls, and fright for his new friend.

Kili could only stare, mouth dry and heart pounding in his throat as Gwyn continued to lay where she'd fallen. A shadow fell over her sightless eyes, the troll it belonged to looming over the small girl like a mountain.

"_NO_!" Kili shouted. "Gwyn, you must wake up! You have to move. Gwyn, please!"

Kili felt his breath catch in his throat when, suddenly, Gwyn's glassy eyes came to life, snapping up to capture his own. She spoke naught, but there was no need for her to. He understood all to clearly.

_I can't_, Gwyn was saying, her eyes willing Kili to understand. _I can't move. Help me, Kili._

* * *

_So once again, happy Valentine's Day everyone, I hope you all received a dozen roses (or whatever of a dozen you wanted :p) and lots of chocolate! I'm a little upset, 'cause I specifically asked for a certain Durin boy for my gift, but all I got were lousy chocolates. Oh well! The next chapter will be out most likely this coming Monday. I don't really have much else to say- on Tuesday I received a concussion during a basketball game, and it still hurts, so I think I'm gonna stop typing now. Please review :)_


	7. Alive

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews/favs/subs! Little Kili plushies for you all! *Pulls lever, Kili dolls rain down from the sky* And here, without further ado, is the next chapter!**_

_**Samhoku - So am I! I always am forgetting things, so I can't imagine forgetting that much for so long D:**_

_**Littlelots - I both hate and love cliff-hangers :P And I'm honestly obsessed with your fanfics, ugh, YOU write faster!**_

_**Cerulean89 - Thanks :)**_

_**Snittycakez - YOU! Omg, your username made me snort milk all over my cat (kitty wash not amused ;p). And yes, yes she does! It's not easy being the damsel in distress these days!**_

_**xxlokixxGJ - Thank you thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :D I really am trying to make everything as realistic as possible!**_

_**Angel Bells - Ahhb yes, wasn't it? :D**_

_**Zabuzas Girl - I shall! I shall!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**Alive**

Gwyn blinked dazedly, her vision blurred. Her head hurt terribly, the place where she'd whacked it already forming a solid bump on the back of her skull. And if that wasn't enough, the troll had hit her again, with enough force behind that spoon of its to shatter bone. Rolling to the side, away from the trussed up dwarves, Gwyn blinked again, her vision beginning to clear. Though her entire body hurt, she didn't think anything was broken. At least, she hoped nothing was. The pain didn't increase any more than what Gwyn already was experiencing when she moved, so at least that was a good sign.

A huge, ugly face suddenly loomed over her, tiny eyes squinted until they were nearly closed as the beast tried to get a good look at her. Finding herself, Gwyn panicked, shuffling backwards on her arms, only to bump into the dirty leg of another troll. Gwyn's breathing became erratic in her fright as the monsters bent over her, all trying to get a closer look at the tiny creature that had caused them so much trouble.

"Wha' is it?"

"Looks tasty enough to me."

"Le's jus' eat it now."

Suddenly, she was in the air, dangling upside down just as Fili had been only moments before. _They're going to eat me._ The thought flitted through her mind, and Gwyn closed her eyes, trying to keep her horror at bay. But that's easier said than done, especially when one is about to be eaten by trolls. Thankfully, Bofur came to her rescue, though his words were no doubt the last thing any of the Company were expecting to hear from the kind toy maker.

"Well is tha' the best you can do?"

The trolls paused, a half conscious Gwyn suspended over Bert's mouth. Moving her away from it's jaws, the stupid creatures all turned, unsure of which of their prey had spoken.

"You wha'?"

Bofur ignored the looks cast at him by his companions, though he seemed slightly flustered. "I mean, look at ya. All beaten an' bloodied, an' by a wee girl at that."

The trolls wrinkled their noses, one of them sneezing magnificently while the other scratched its behind.

"So?"

"So," Bofur continued, "The bes' ya can do is eat her? After all she did to ya, yer jus' gonna eat her, real quick, like that?"

At this the trolls paused, Bert lifting Gwyn so that he could glare at her. Bofur rolled his eyes when the rest of the Company spoke up for the first time.

"Bofur, what in the name of Mahal-"

"Are ye' tryin' to bring _more_ pain on her, laddie?"

"Shh!" Hissed Bofur, the ferocity of his expression silencing the others' complaints. "I'm tryin' to buy her some time." He mouthed across the clearing at Thorin and the other tied up dwarves. Suddenly, the spit began to rotate again, the dwarves beneath Bofur sighing with relief- though the fire beneath them was young, it had been getting unbearably hot, what with the trolls fighting and no one to turn the spit.

"I don' understand, can we jus' eat her?" The nasally voice of the smallest troll whined.

"No... I see wha' the dwarf is sayin'," Mumbled Bert, eyeing Gwyn. Turning abruptly, he pointed a log-like finger at the troll with the spoon. "Fetch another sack. This li'le bugger ain't goin' nowheres for a while." Lumbering over, Bert grabbed the sack from the other troll's hand, yanking it open and shoving Gwyn roughly inside. Gwyn lay still, too hurting and afraid to do much else as the knot was tightened around her neck, sealing her inside the sack securely.

"Why can't we eat 'er again?"

"'Cause," Bert rumbled, grip tightening on Gwyn just enough to cause her to cry out. Far below, Kili and Fili- who had by this time returned to consciousness- struggled with their bonds.

"What's happenin'?" Fili whispered, his face still in the dirt, too weak to turn himself over.

"Gwyn," Was all Kili could reply, before the trolls' great voices boomed over his own.

"The dwarf has a point... We gonna make er' watch a bit, maybe eat a few o' the others in front of er' first."

The third troll cackled. "She gonna wish she never been born, by the time we're through with er'."

Suddenly Gwyn was flying through the air, landing with a huff on top of one of the dwarves, eyes screwed shut in fright. After a moment, when she was sure she was safely on the ground for good, she peeked them open. The trolls thundered about around her, one busy turning the spit. The sight of them from this angle was beyond anything Gwyn could have imagined. Arrows decorated their skin gruesomely, blood spilling from each wound to join the crimson river that was making its way downwards, snaking around their arms, torso, and legs, and leaving dark spots on the pale earth every time they walked. It was nightmarish, and Gwyn would have closed her eyes and ears altogether, would have curled in on herself and shut down, if she hadn't heard the trolls speaking of something... familiar.

"You look like Georgie did, Bert, a few weeks ago."

"Wha'?"

The troll snorted, jabbing his spoon at Bert in irritation. "I _said_, you look like Georgie did af'er comin' back from tha' village, all covered in blood. 'Cept e' had no eye when e' came back, all gooey an' bloody an' what not, it was. Li'le sqwincher got 'im, it did."

Gwyn froze. What had the troll just said?_ 'Lil' girl, why'eed you haf' to go an' do that too Georgie, eh? Tha' was his only good eye.'_... She gasped, remembering what the troll had grumbled to her on that dark night so many weeks ago. _Look what you did to his eye, that was his only good eye. That was Georgie's only good eye._

The chest she was lying on rose and fell rapidly as the dwarf struggled to breath with her entire weight smothering him. Summoning all her strength, Gwyn managed to roll over once, head falling into the crook of his neck and shoulder. She ignored the small, gasping breaths as air returned to his lungs. The trolls were speaking again.

"Poor Georgie, e' died a few days back, did you know? Was shot in the other eye, an' couldn't find no food 'cause of 'is blindness."

"Wha' you tellin' me this for?" Grumbled Bert, turning the spit a little too harshly, nearly throwing it into the fire and causing the dwarves bound to it to emit yelps and cries of shock and horror. Gwyn's eyes connected with Ori's scared ones, and she held his gaze as long as possible, trying as best she could to offer comfort in her silent gaze.

"I'm tellin' you 'cause I though' you'd like to know." Snapped the first troll. Suddenly, the sniveling, small troll spoke up.

"I 'eard it was that human that did Georgie in."

Gwyn froze. Beside her, she heard a faint "Gwyn".

"I 'eard that the human found 'im again, tracked im' through the trees to 'is cave an' shot is' other eye out." The troll sounded nervous, its fingers playing with a dirty, make-shift handkerchief the size of one of the stolen ponies.

Gwyn frowned. Wait, she'd never tracked the troll named Georgie... What were they _talking_ about?

"Told me before he died, he did, that the human came out o' the darkness like an orc down in that village. One o' them dangerous ones, he was." The smallest troll squawked.

"Only the fur on 'is head was flamin'. The color o' the sun, it was. Tha' was 'ow Georgie knew e' was comin' in the firs' place." The troll shook his head. "K-killed Jack, took 'im down with nuthin' but arrows. Jack ripped the roof off 'is nest, you see..."

Gwyn's breathing was shaky and quick. Pressing her face into the crook of the dwarf's neck so that her eyes were shielded from the ghastly sight of the trolls, Gwyn tried to hold back tears.

"Save me from this madness," She whispered to herself, mind working a mile a minute as the weight of the troll's words settled upon her. Or rather, lifted a great weight from her shoulders. She wasn't sure. She was so confused. There was only, besides herself and her brother, one other in their village who had blond hair: a young girl, only a child, who had lived down the road. Gwyn and her brother's father had had brown hair, their mother, having passed when Gwyn was only small, was reason they both had such lightly colored hair. And so that meant. That _meant_... That meant that when the trolls referred to 'the human', they did not mean her. They meant her brother.

A sob escaped Gwyn's lips, hushed as she dipped her head further into crook of the dwarf's neck she lay upon, tears slipping from her eyes. He was alive. He had killed two trolls, one the night of the attack, the other a slow brutal death, after having hunted it down. For the first time in weeks, Gwyn's heart soared. Her brother was _alive_.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

"Gwyn."

It was hard to hear over the other dwarves, who, after listening to the trolls confusing tale of a village and a human who'd killed two of the brutes, had decided that enough was enough. They had all started out whispering to Gwyn, asking if she were alright, if anything was broken, if her ankle was okay. But she hadn't responded, too focused in on the trolls story (for some odd reason) to hear them. So then they'd started trying to reason with the trolls. It wasn't going very well, so far...

"Gwyn," Kili tried again, unable to see her face from where she lay beside him. Her face was turned away, pressed into his neck. Her tears stained his skin, nose and lips brushing his neck softly. "_Answer_ me."

From where they were tied to the spit, the other dwarve's voices rose over the sound of more wood being added to the fire.

"It's hot, it's hot, it's HOT, IT'S HOT!"

"Don't bother cookin' em'. Let's just sit on em', and squash em' in to jelly." A troll grunted. Kili winced, Gwyn flinched.

"Put me down!"

"Untie me!"

"They should be sautéed, and grilled, with a sprinkle of sage." Grunted the troll wielding the spoon.

"Is this_ really necessary_?"

Kili shifted, straining so that he could look down at Gwyn. Beside him, Fili shuffled in the dirt, trying and failing in an attempt to once again roll over.

"Kili, what's going on? What happened? I woke up and there was screaming-"

"Gwyn attacked the trolls."

There was a slight pause, and then: "_What_?"

"She attacked the trolls, but she got caught and now she's not answering me." Kili managed to grunt through gritted teeth, only Fili catching the nearly hidden note of panic in his brothers voice.

"She's probably stunned, laddie." Balin called. Beside him, Oin nodded.

"She was hit pretty hard, lad." Gloin added. Kili frowned, brow furrowing. The other dwarves around them all began to fidget, arguing amongst themselves as they tried to get free.

"_Kili_..." Gwyn breathed.

"Gwyn? Are you alright?"

There was a pause. "Yes," came the hushed reply, Gwyn's breath tickling Kili's neck.

"Nothing broken?"

"No, nothing broken... Just a little beaten up," she whispered, and Kili tried to ignore the way Gwyn's lips danced across his neck when she spoke. The trolls argument suddenly rose in volume, causing both Kili and Gwyn to fall silent.

"Nevermind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait!" Bilbo called suddenly, "You are making a _terrible_ mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Called Dori as the spit rotated.

"Half-wits? What does tha' make us?" Bofur grumbled.

"I meant, with the, uh-" Struggling to his feet, Bilbo cast a worried glance in Gwyn's direction before turning to face the trolls. "With the- With the seasoning."

"Wha' about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them?"

The troll leaned forward and took a sniff, mouth dangerously close to Kili's and Gwyn. Gwyn whimpered softly into Kili's neck, and without thinking he turned to shush her gently.

"It's okay," He whispered, turning his head so that her eyes were obscured from the view of the troll that drooled only a few feet from them. "It's alright."

"Your going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"_What_?" The other dwarves began to struggle and yell again, confused as to what Bilbo was doing. What was he _thinking_?

Kili ignored the other dwarves' grumblings, listening hard as Gwyn mouthed something into his skin. She was trying to speak, but no words came out.

"What is it? Gwyn- Gwyn, calm down and tell me."

"My- my brother." She gasped, sounding shocked. Kili frowned.

"What about him?"

"He's-"

Suddenly, Bilbo's voice caught Kili's attention. "The secret is... To... Skin them first!"

"What!"

"_Skin_?"

"NO!" Thorin roared, all the dwarves thrashing as best they could, but it was no use. As the troll called for a filleted knife, Dwalin pointed at the hobbit, enraged.

"I won't forget that! _I won't forget that_!"

Kili roared, outraged, along with the rest of the Company. Had their Burglar gone made? Suddenly, one of the trolls lunged forward, snatching up Bombur and holding him high in the air, above it's ugly head. The other dwarves on the ground flinched away, Gwyn peeking out from where she's hidden her eyes in the crook of Kili's neck for the first time.

"_Bombur_!" She shouted.

"Nice an' crunchy." The troll said, ignoring Bombur's cries as it lowered the dwarf nearer and nearer to it's mouth.

"Not that one, he- he's infected!" Bilbo cried desperately.

"You wha'?"

"Yeah, he's got worms... In his... tubes..."

"In his _what_?" Gwyn muttered, shifting to eye Bilbo questioningly.

"_Ugh_!"

Bombur came hurtling through the air, the troll having thrown him hurriedly away from it's mouth in disgust. Kili saw the large dwarf flying towards them before Gwyn even had a chance to look over. Rolling to the side, he shielded her, taking the weight of Bombur's torso and wincing as the heavier dwarf landed across his abdomen. Gwyn groaned when Bombur's legs landed on her.

"Did the troll just fall on us?" She coughed, trying to wriggle away from the weight across her body. Despite their current situation, Kili managed a half-snicker.

"No, just Bombur," he gasped, the weight on his stomach causing it to become harder to breath.

"In-in fact they all have- They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo warned. Gwyn gasped, understanding the hobbit's plan suddenly.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked, outraged.

"Yeah-" Kili nodded. "He did- We don't have parasites! _You_ have parasites!"

"What are ya' talkin' about laddie?!"

"Shut up!" Gwyn hissed, but no one would listen. Until-

"Rrgh!" Kili grunted, Thorin's boot connecting firmly with his back. Straining to look at his uncle, the young dwarf swallowed before looking at Bilbo.

_Ooooh... He's trying to-_

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin offered slowly.

"Mine are the _biggest_ parasites! I've got _huge_ parasites!" Kili whined, trying to make up for his stupidity. Beside him, Gwyn snorted. Fili was still struggling in the dirt beside her.

"We're riddled!" The dwarves on the spit promised.

"Riddled!"

"Yes we are!"

The trolls looked confused. "What would you have us do then? Le' em' all go?"

"Well," Bilbo sounded pleased with himself.

"You fink I don't know wha' your up to?" The troll poked Bilbo in the chest hard. Gwyn's eyes widened, ears pricking as she heard a distant crash of twigs and leaves. A tall, gray blur caught her eye.

"Kili, did you see that?" She whispered.

"See what?"

"It'd be lovely if someone could fill me in on what's happening!" Fili called, sounding beyond irritated. Gwyn and Kili shared a look before snickering.

"...Fools?" Came one of the trolls, confused.

Suddenly a much louder, much more familiar voice cried from somewhere in the distance, and it was with immense relief that Gwyn watched as Gandalf appeared on the boulder she'd leapt from some time before.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls were unimpressed.

"Oo's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

With a resounding crack Gandalf brought his staff down on the boulder, effectively slicing it in two and revealing the dawn. Immediately the troll's hands and arms flew up in a pitiful attempt to shield themselves from the sun, grisly cries ringing throughout the clearing, the Company watching, astounded, as the beasts movements began to slow. With a last few grunts, the trolls ceased moving completely, and were still.

Bilbo's look of disbelief was quickly mirrored by the other dwarves and Gwyn. Relieved cries and laughs erupted from the group, Gwyn allowing her head to rest against Kili's as the two of them laughed. From somewhere on the spit came Dwalin's gruff grunt.

"Oh get your foot outta my back!"

Fili still had no idea what was going on.

* * *

_Okokok, so over the weekend I not only had a concussion... but I got sick -_- Like, the hacking, coughing kind of sick. Ew. Then let's not mention how I haven't even been able to sleep AT ALL the past couple of days (my friends convinced me to go see Mama... Haha, what the hell was I thinking? Never again. What terrible friends I have.)... So basically, this chapter almost didn't happen today. But it did! Because I'm too tired/sick to get out of bed. Plus my cat won't get off of me, and she's too heavy for me to move her without help. So there! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and please review to let me know what you thought :)_

_Now back to watching Catfish!_


	8. Did That Just Really Happen?

**Okay I know it's late *cowers behind shield (aka fat kitten)* Please don't be too mad! My wisdom teeth are finally coming in, and the headaches have gotten really bad -_- I've kinda just been doing blaah for the past few days, because let's face it, Advil isn't doing crap for me or my poor head :/ Aaanyways my lovelies, please enjoy and OOOHMYGOD it's freezing raining outside o_O. Maybe no school tomorrow? Please? No-school Gods? Please?**

**AutumnKrystal - Really?! My sister just got me into the show like a week ago, and now I can't stop watching it! Did you see the one where the guy was really a woman? That. Was. Crazy. Wheew!**

**ZabuzasGirl - I tried man, I tried! :P**

**angelrider13 - If you watch closely in the movie, you can see him just rolling around on the ground. I laugh hysterically every time I watch that part, haha. He obviously had no idea whatsoever what was going on! And yaaaay I know, finally right?**

**Cerulean89 - Thank you and thank you! I'm no longer sick :)**

**Littlelots - Maybe he will... maybe he won't o_O I will reveal nothing! And haha I'm starting to feel bad that I just left him there the entire chapter... *tosses Fili into a hot tub* Just relaaax, lol. And thank you, I feel much better :)**

**Magdelenara - (In response to chapter 6 & 7) Heck yeah! Gwyn needed to just let all her frustration out, and what better way to do that then to open a can of whoop-a$$ on some ugly, smelly trolls ;P And yayay, thank you! I really put a lot of time into that chapter, so it means a lot :) Oh, and *throws a box of tissues and a cookie* I'm sorry! I couldn't resist the eye thing, or having Gwyn lay on top of Kili. Hehe, and poor Fili ^^ Hope you're feeling better!**

**Samhoku - *Kili doll explodes into hundreds of tinier Kili dolls*... Look what you've done 0_0 Omg you're mom's right! Glad you liked it :D**

**ForeverKitty - *Fans self* I knowIknow he is! I was with my best friend when I first saw it, and he got to see me do a triple take when Kili and Fili first showed up... I was freaking out****_. _And no one else understood. Because there rest of the movie theater was filled with old people and teenaged guys...**

**..."At your service". GAH. I mean if you say so... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**Did That Really Just Happen?**_

It took two dwarves and a considerable amount of grunting to pull Bifur from his sack. Gwyn watched, trying to hide her amusement as Bofur and Bombur grunted, trying to yank the mute dwarf out of the constricting bag. Behind her, Dori and Nori were fussing over Ori. Gwyn peeked behind her shoulder to watch the brothers worry over their youngest sibling, only to immediantly be caught by a thoroughly annoyed looking Ori. With a smirk, Gwyn rolled her eyes pointedly at his brothers. Ori smiled before he imitated her exaggerated eye roll, batting Dori's hands away from his arm. "Really, I'm fine." He snapped.

After poking one of the trolls with his staff to reassure himself, Gandalf had wandered over to where Thorin stood, and now the two conversed in hushed tones. Gwyn glanced around herself. Fili was busy dusting himself off, while Kili was speaking to Dwalin and Balin. Oin paced slowly back and forth, while Gloin sat, eyes closed, passing his ax to and fro from each hand. Taking advantage of the lull in the more urgent matter of leaving the stone trolls far, far behind, Gwyn picked her way through the maze of forgotten, empty sacks, ducking around several dwarves as she searched the ground. Most of her arrows were spent, a good many of them embedded deep within the trolls hides. Curiously, Gwyn sidled up the side of one of the trolls, poking it quickly before gathering up her courage- even though the trolls were nothing but statues now, she still had a great fear of them (and a good reason for one)- and grasping the shaft of one of her arrows stuck deep within the monster's leg. With a huff she pulled, jumping back in surprise when the arrow snapped clean in half.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

From afar, Dwalin raised his eyebrows at Gwyn, watching as she stumbled backwards, half an arrow shaft in her hands. Kili let their conversation die on his lips, turning to follow Dwalin and Balin's stares. He smirked when he saw Gwyn throw the arrow shaft at the troll's head in frustration. Behind him, Balin chuckled.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

The broken arrow had only been a minor setback. Lucky for Gwyn, she'd managed to find several arrows that had bounced harmlessly from the beast's skin that was more armor-like in nature. Gathering them up in her left hand, she continued to search the clearing, managing to find a total of nine arrows before she stumbled upon what she'd really be looking for. Her bow lay where she'd dropped it, and with the worry that had been constricting her heart lifting, she plucked the weapon from the dirt. Her eyes scanned it quickly, checking for any damages before slinging it onto her back beside her quiver, satisfied.

Gwyn sighed, eyes searching for nothing in particular as she scanned the surrounding forest. Her thoughts were far from dwarves, trolls, and wizards, gaze seeing a familiar farmhouse, a familiar father and beaming brother- not trees and bracken. A feeling of exhilaration coursed through her, fast as a lightning bolt. Her brother was alive! He had fought the trolls who'd ransacked their home, and had evidently lived to track one of the beasts and slay it. But there were so many unanswered questions. Where was he, and was he alright? Did he know that she'd escaped- that she was alive? Was he looking for her? And then there was the matter of the trolls. Without a doubt, Gwyn was glad that they'd been defeated... But what if they'd known something on her brother's whereabouts. How was she to know, when the brutes were nothing more than rock now?

A hand on her shoulder caused Gwyn to start, whipping around to come face to face with Bofur, who's grin was so large and warm it rivaled the sun. Behind him, most of the dwarves- save Thorin and Dwalin, who were now speaking to one another close by (though it looked more like arguing)- had gathered, as well as Bilbo, and were staring at her with looks of amazement and respect. Gwyn faintly registered in the back of her head how impressed several of them looked. _They must have all thought I was a real damsel in distress, always lying around and crying over... well, everything._ Gwyn felt her cheeks heat when she recalled how weak and helpless she'd been over the past few weeks. Then again, who could blame her? She'd been through much.

"Lass, what you did against the trolls, the fight you brought to em', it was fantastic." Bofur beamed, arms wide as he pulled Gwyn into a hug. Behind him, the other dwarves murmured their agreement, several of them nodding and clapping.

"I couldn't believe my eyes, Gwyn, when you came jumpin' off that rock." Gloin said, causing Gwyn to blush and offer a small smile in return. Ori was looking at her in wonder, and Oin and Gloin were nodding with approval. Bombur smiled at Gwyn, a bright smile that only succeeded in proving that he and Bofur were no doubt kin. When Bofur released her from his embrace, Balin came to her side and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Lass, in all my long years, I have never seen a fight quite like that." He winked, and Gwyn giggled softly. Scanning the crowd of dwarves around her, she suddenly caught Bifur's eye. Before she could look away, the silent dwarf nodded at her, bring his arm up to clap his hand to it once. Gwyn nodded back solemnly- this was the most she'd interacted with the strange dwarf, and up until that point she'd believed that Bifur had not liked her. Obviously, she was wrong in her assumption.

From behind Balin, Nori called, "Didn't think you had it in yerself, Gwyn", only to be swatted by Dori.

"Don't listen to him Gwyn-"

"Oi, I was only jokin'!-"

"-Thank you for trying to save us."

Gwyn shook her head. "It was..." _Nothing_. The word faded on her lips as two things happened at once. Firstly, the feat she'd just performed was anything but "nothing", and the knowledge of this caused Gwyn to hold herself back from saying it. And second... Right at that moment, Gwyn's attention had been pulled to her left, where a flash of short brown hair had caught her eye. Turning, Gwyn couldn't help the beam that rose to her lips as her gaze fell on Kili, and behind him, Fili. The brothers shared a look before grinning back at her. Fili still had dirt in his braids from his time laying face down in the dirt.

"Where did all that come from, Gwyn?" He asked, eyes glinting mischievously. Without hesitating Gwyn reached over and plucked the clumps of dirt from his golden hair. Eyeing it pointedly before mock-glaring at Fili, she made a show of flicking it off her finger before muttering, "Disgusting- you should wash your hair more." This was met by a reception of chuckles and laughs from the Company, Gwyn grinning back at a smirking Fili.

Kili snorted before throwing an arm around Gwyn, looking her over quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Aye," grunted Oin, "You took quite a few hits there, lass."

Gwyn swallowed. In truth, her entire body was aching- everything throbbed, it even pained her to have Kili's arm around her- _his arm's around me... Rggh, stop acting like a little girl, Gwyn_. Yet she'd been hurt for long enough, and the thought of being treated like a minikin, helpless rabbit again, of going back to that stage- especially now that the dwarves saw her in a new light- was not one that Gwyn enjoyed entertaining. So instead she shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

Kili eyed her, and for a moment Gwyn thought he was going to protest and call her on her bluff. She gulped.

"You're going to have some nasty bruises," Fili said, and Gwyn shot him a look. As if Kili needed any more encouragement to make a scene right now. She only nodded at Fili. If there was anyone that would know that she was lying, and force her back into the care and hawk-eyed supervision of Oin, it was Kili. The young dwarf opened his mouth, brow furrowed as he eyed her warily, but was cut off by a much louder, much more commanding voice. Gwyn let out a breath she did not know she'd been holding. Ironically, it was Thorin who had saved her from Kili's overprotectiveness. The one dwarf who seemed to dislike her more than anyone else Gwyn had ever met in her life.

"The trolls could not have traveled so far a distance in only the hours of the night. Gandalf believes that there is a troll-hoard nearby."

At the mention of a hoard, half the dwarves turned on the spot, their attention fixed firmly on Thorin. Beside him, Dwalin sulked visibly. Thorin's gaze scanned the dwarves before him, coming to a halt upon her for half a second longer. Though it looked like it pained him to do so, Gwyn watched, shocked, as the king inclined his head in acknowledgement of her.

"A troll-hoard?" Gloin asked excitedly. "Think of the treasures that could be there."

Gwyn rolled her eyes. _Typical_. Nevertheless, it was little over fifteen minutes before all the dwarves had retrieved their things- Thorin opting to send Oin and Gloin over Fili and Kili back to the camp to begin packing their things, whilst the rest of the Company went in search of the ponies. While the Company scoured the forest on their way back to their camp, both Gandalf and Bilbo found Gwyn.

"That was very brave of you, what you did back there." Bilbo said, coming to walk alongside her. Gwyn gazed down at the hobbit, who had proved himself just as clever as she'd expected him to be.

"And the same goes to you." She said. "Without your stalling, we would have all been goners."

"Ah, ah," Bilbo waggled his finger at her, smiling softly. "Not at all. If you hadn't attacked those filthy trolls when you did, we'd already be in their stomachs!" Grey robes swished between the two friends as Gandalf came up behind them. Gwyn turned her head, surprised to see the wizard gazing down at them with a twinkle in his eye.

"My dear Bilbo, you both played your parts excellently- without the pair of you, this Company would have been lost." Gandalf bent lower so that they could hear him better, lowering his voice slightly. "I will forever be confounded over the peculiarity of hobbits- Very fiercely they love their comforts, and indeed comfort itself. But, when bravery is needed, it seems that they have a special talent for it..." Here he turned to Gwyn, " And let me not forget the mysteries of the courage of Men. Or in this case... Women." Gandalf winked, straightening and leaning slightly on his staff as he walked. "Indeed," He muttered- almost to himself it seemed. "It matters not how strong or tall one is, for courage and wit can be greatest in the smallest of creatures."

Gwyn turned, looking away into the trees. The sun was rising steadily as they walked, providing soft rays of light to guide them through the forest. Up ahead, someone was looking back at her, and with a start Gwyn realized that it was Kili. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and was rewarded with a mischievous grin as he stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh quietly to herself and shake her head. The exchange didn't go unnoticed, however. From where he walked behind Gwyn and Bilbo, in the back of the group, Gandalf smiled to himself.

A short time later, they found the horses huddled together on the edge of their forgotten camp, and within five minutes, all of them were saddled and ready to travel. Gwyn marveled at the speed of the dwarves, watching as they bustled to and fro, packing up all their belongings and tying them to their pony's saddles. Alfie had nickered when Gwyn spotted him- he had been valiantly standing guard over the much smaller ponies. Apparently- according to several of the dwarves- her horse had evaded capture by the trolls, and had come back when the other ponies had been set free. Nori and Dori had found him leading the ponies back into the camp whilst packing up. Gwyn hugged his neck- sometimes her horse was incredibly brilliant.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

The troll hoard was the most foul smelling, disgusting place Gwyn had ever experienced. Already, Gandalf, Thorin, Dori, Bofur, Dwalin, and Gloin had disappeared into the dark, gaping mouth of the cave's entrance, Nori only surfacing from it's depths once to grab a shovel before diving into the dark again without a thought's hesitation. Several of the dwarves, herself and Bilbo included, had opted to stay behind in the woods, where the air wasn't as suffocatingly foul. Still, the notion that some lead could be in the cave, some information on her family or village that could benefit her, would not leave Gwyn's mind. Folly though she knew the idea to be, she soon found herself before the cave's entrance, head poking out from behind Kili's back. Beside his younger brother, Fili turned, frowning good-naturedly down at her.

"Kili, I think our little friend here is afraid of the dark." Fili looked around himself, wrinkling his nose at the stench and insects that filled the cave. "Either that or bugs."

"Or both," Kili chuckled, turning so than he could eye Gwyn from where she shielded herself behind him.

Gwyn wasn't about to admit that- though he'd only been joking- Fili's words stung. She was afraid of the dark, and the quiet, and had every right to be after the recent events of her life. Every time something bad happened, it was associated- Gwyn noticed- with darkness. Forcing herself to ignore Fili's comment, Gwyn rolled her eyes, stepping out from behind Kili.

"Who are you calling 'little'?" She asked, eyeing the two brothers, of which she was the same height as Kili, and slightly taller than Fili. Kili glanced at his brother.

"She does have a point, brother."

Fili rolled his eyes. Gwyn smiled.

"Alright you two, watch this." she muttered, taking a few bold strides into the cave. _Okay, bad idea_. Gwyn swallowed, her panicked expression hidden from the brothers. Already she wanted to turn back and run to the safety of her dwarven-shield, Kili.

"Oh, _very_ brave. You sure proved us wrong, Gwyn." Kili called, the grin that was sure to be on his face evident through his words. Turning to eye a chuckling Kili and smirking Fili, Gwyn stomped further into the troll hoard, forcing herself to march deeper and deeper until she heard the voices of the dwarves within. Coming up beside a silent Dwalin, Gwyn watched as Gloin, Nori, and Bofur filled in a hole, burying a small chest within it.

"We're makin' a long term deposite." Gloin called, which caused Gwyn to grin, eyes flicking to the dwarf next to her. Eyeing Dwalin's stoic expression, Gwyn quickly crept away from the intimidating dwarf, delving deeper into the cave- though she took care to keep her distance from Thorin, who came striding past her hurriedly.

"Let's get out of this foul place." He suddenly called, making for the light of the forest. "Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori!"

As the trolls hurried from the cave, Gwyn made to follow. She was aware of Gandalf behind her, bending over to pick up something he'd stepped on. Suddenly she tripped, foot snagging on some bone or other in the dark. Managing to catch herself on her hands and knees with an "_oof_", Gwyn looked up, stifling a gasp. She was face to face with a skeleton. The skull was level with her gaze, eyeless sockets causing a thrill to rush through her. Backing up slowly, Gwyn caught the glimmer of silver, glinting dully from the faint daylight falling into the cave from outside. Clutched in the skeleton's bony hand was a slim, lethal sword. Intricate patterns laced the sheath's sides, and without really thinking, Gwyn reached out to touch the weapon. The skeleton shuddered. Black sockets bored into her own eyes, causing Gwyn's heart to leap into her throat. Unexpectedly, and as if by magic, the skeleton's hand crumbled, releasing the sword from it's grasp. Taking the weapon quickly, Gwyn eyed the skeleton once more before turning and making for the exit, only pausing once to reassure Gandalf that her fall was nothing more than clumsiness, and that she was alright.

Outside the cave, Gwyn found Kili conversing (or at least attempting to) with Bifur, while the other dwarves simply sat and waited. Gandalf was calling Bilbo's name, and had evidentially not noticed her taking the sword from the cave. Moving off to the side inconspicuously, Gwyn unsheathed her sword, staring in wonder at the beauty of the blade's craftsmanship. Though she'd never wielded a sword before, her father had often trained with her brother- the afternoon sessions had always fascinated her, though she'd never had the courage to ask for lessons herself. Gwyn regretted her quietness now, when knowing how to wield a blade could come in mighty useful.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

"Something's coming!" Thorin called, causing Kili's head to snap in his uncle's direction. Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, Kili turned to follow the rest of the Company, heart leaping into a pounding race as adrenaline coursed through him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Turning, Kili found Gwyn sheathing a particularly deadly looking sword, before securing it in her belt and turning, searching for something- Their eyes met, and it was then that Kili realized what Gwyn had been searching for- or rather, _who_. Him.

"Gwyn, come on." He called, motioning for her to follow. The look in her eyes spoke of fear, and before Kili had even thought about what he was doing, his hand reached out, grabbing Gwyn's and gently pulling her along after him. Through the trees they raced, and over the pounding of their feet, a crashing- foretelling of something large- could be heard coming their way through the forest. Kili tried not to think about the way their hands fit together perfectly- the feelings within him were foreign, and he hated how unsure of himself he was. What did it matter if he'd grabbed her hand- how they felt together? It didn't mean anything! But something in the back of his mind was whispering that it did.

The group stopped, trying to pinpoint which direction whatever was drawing nearer was coming from. Suddenly, with a great crash, something broke through the trees. "Thieves, fire, _murder_!" It yelled, coming to a stop in the middle of the Company. Kili caught Gwyn blink, then blink again, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Before them was a very funny looking little man... Gwyn shared a look with Fili and Kili, who appeared just as confused as she felt. The strange man was in a sleigh, that was being pulled by... several very large rabbits.

"_Rabbits_?" She mouthed at Kili beside her, who only shrugged.

"He probably cooks them up and eats them as stew later." Kili whispered back, earning a soft punch from Gwyn. All of a sudden she grew very red, and at exactly the same time Kili realized that they were still holding hands. They broke apart as if the other were on fire. "Sorry," Kili mumbled, though at the same time Gwyn squeaked, "I didn't mean to-"

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf boomed over their awkward apologies. Kili gratefully took the distraction, turning to watch Gandalf a little too intently, ignoring Gwyn and her rosy cheeks. Hopefully his were not copying her own. Trying to shield his most definitely red face from Gwyn, Kili turned towards his brother, catching the utterly bewildered expression on Fili's face, his brows raised as he looked from Gwyn, to Kili, to the strange little man before them.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf muttered, eyeing Radagast.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's _terribly_ wrong."

"_Yes_?"

Radagast hesitated, finger in the air, but no words came out of his mouth. In the silence, Kili muttered, "He forgot his wits at home, that's what's wrong." Fili and Gwyn chuckled, struggling to keep their laughter quiet, and were quickly silenced by a glare from Thorin.

"Just give me a minute," Radagast said, looking thoroughly confused.

"Or twenty." Gwyn whispered to Kili.

"Or an hour." He shot back.

"Forget it, give him a day." Gwyn snickered, which caused Kili to have to bite his lip in order to keep from laughing.

"_Oh_," Radagast groaned. "I had a thought, and now I've lost it.

"There's a shock."

"_Kili_." Thorin hissed. Gwyn's sides ached as silent laughter shook her frame. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stop, but it was useless.

"It was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" Suddenly, the disheveled looking wizard gasped. "Oh! It's not a thought at all... It's just a little..." Kili's eyes went wide as Gandalf pulled an insect from Radagast's mouth. "...stick insect." The wizard held out his hand for Gandalf to drop the bug into. Grunts of revulsion circulated through the group of dwarves, and Bilbo's face was a mask of repulsion and bewilderment. Turning to Fili, Kili found his own expression mirrored on his brother's face. Gwyn's voice was suddenly in his ear, and quickly Kili turned his head to look at her.

"What- Did- Did that really just happen?" She hissed.

"I told you he forgot his wits at home." Kili whispered back matter-of-factly.

Gwyn shuddered, turning so that she caught his eye, and shook her head. "Some things in life you can't un-see... And that was one of them."

Kili frowned. "I wonder where he was keeping the insect. Because I mean if you think about it, the only possible place he could have hid it was either down his throat or in his-"

"_Kili_!" Thorin growled menacingly, silencing the young dwarf immediately. Gwyn shook her head mockingly at him, smirking. Kili felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Sorry uncle."

* * *

Hope you liked! I'm planning something drastic for the next chapter... I think you might like it, but let's just say Kili won't. Hope everyone's week is going well. Until the weekend! We ride at dawn! (I've been wanting to say that for days, lmao). Please review :)


	9. Something Unexpected Indeed

_**Here it is! The longest chapter yet! And man did I work hard on this baby, I don't think I've ever stared this long at my computer screen before... *tries to blink and fails*... So I hope you all enjoy it :) Thanks for all the reviews/favs/subs, guys!**_

_**AutumnKrystal - Same here! I've only seen one where it worked out though D: Which means I definitely need to**_

_**watch the show more...**_

_**Cerulean89 - I'm glad you did :D**_

_**Magdelenara - Yay you loved it! And I really enjoyed writing Kili and Gwyn's little wit-fit (pfft), they make quiet the comedy act :p And if I had to chose between a car, a spaceship, or those rabbits to get to work/school every day, I'd pick the rabbits, no questions asked. Because I mean they're so awesome! Haha, no that's not creepy at all, kind of neat, actually :p And omg please feel free to suggest one! I've been bumbling over what to call him for weeks now. Weeks man -_-**_

_**RexicanDestler - I'm glad! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**Purr - *Does a little dance* I was hoping you guys would! I figured they needed to have a moment between them of pure hilarity... Oh, and after staring at that word (I can't spell it :P) for two minutes, then proceeding to call every single member of my family over to my computer to see if they knew what it meant, I'm still stumped. I come from a long line of gym teachers, so I had to do some research on your comment, hehehe ^^ You my friend, have an excellent vocabulary.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Something Unexpected Indeed**_

Kili had no idea what Gandalf and that strange wizard... Radagast, he was called... were talking about (they were most likely chatting as old men were oft to do), but they needed to get a move on. It had already been a good five minutes since they two wizards had wandered father into the woods to converse, how much more time did they need? Sitting on a log, Kili sucked in a deep breath and blew it out loudly, his arrows jostling in his quiver as he leaned against another tree behind him. The Company had dispersed, most of the dwarves sitting alone or in groups, waiting for their second guide to return. A light, playful laughed filtered through the trees, causing a spark of electricity to strike straight through Kili's heart and his head to snap to the left, eyes locking onto Gwyn, who was surrounded by Bofur, Ori, and Dori; Bombur getting up to lumber over and join in on the conversation that was evidently a very funny one. Swallowing, Kili sat back, watching as Bofur cracked another of his corny jokes, seeing as Gwyn's face lit up and another laugh escaped her lips. It was the happiest he'd seen her yet. Gwyn smiled suddenly, a beautiful smile, and Kili found that he could not take his eyes off her if he wanted to. His heart beat faster, harder... and he felt dizzy, but in a good, scary kind of way. Kili let his eyes flick down for a moment before returning his gaze to Gwyn. Uncertainty and confusion muddled his brain, and it was really starting to bother him.

"You're doing it again, you know."

He flinched at the unexpectedly close proximity of the voice, which was no more than two feet to his right. Whipping his head in the direction of the person who'd spoken, Kili lost his balance on the log, tumbling sideways off of it non too gracefully. Landing on his side, he groaned, coughing as dirt settled in a translucent cloud about his head. From somewhere above him, Kili heard a familiar laugh.

"I must say, brother, that I've seen infants that are less clumsy than you are."

"Fi_li_." Kili couldn't help but whine, though he accepted the hand that his elder brother held out to him. Pulling his little brother to his feet with a grunt, Fili shook out his hand before turning and walking away a few paces, rubbing his neck.

"That definitely used to be a lot easier."

Kili gave his brother a look. "What?"

"I think," Fili said, turning around to eye his brother, "you've put on some weight, Kili."

Kili had enough sense to close his gaping mouth, his expression bemused. "Or maybe I've just grown up." He retaliated, sitting back down on the log heavily.

Fili rolled his eyes. "That's always the excuse with you."

"Is _not_."

"I think I can remember you saying something similar to mam back when you were courting that one dwarf maiden during the winter months... What was her name again? Ruena?"

Kili felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "What of her?"

"Oh you don't remember?" Fili asked mockingly as he walked over and sat beside his little brother. "Let me jog your memory then, little brother. It was one of the coldest nights of the year, and mother was in a panic because you were nowhere to be found."

Kili wanted to shove Fili off the log.

"And then, not five minutes later, the door bursts open and in strides uncle Thorin, dragging you in tow. Said he found you snogging with some maiden down behind the tavern." Fili chuckled at the not so distant memory.

Kili _really_ wanted to smack Fili with the sizable stick lying not an inch away from his foot. And then shove him off the log... see how graceful _he_ was...

"And then when mother asked you why in the Durin's name you were out during a blizzard with some girl, you answered that you were 'grown up', and 'in love now', and that you were going to marry her. And uncle Thorin-"

"Alright!" Kili snapped, ramming his shoulder half heartedly into his brother's. Fili laughed, catching himself before he fell over, and shoved Kili back playfully.

"Aw come on, Kee." He said, pushing his brother's shoulder gently. Fili's good natured laughter died out when he noticed the look on his younger brother's face, and the unnatural silence that hovered over him like a cloud. Sitting up straighter, Fili drew his head closer towards Kili's, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother's dark eyes.

"What's wrong, Kili?"

"Not'ing."

"I was only joking with you, you know."

"I know."

"So what's wrong then?"

"Not'ing, Fili. Not'ing is wrong." Kili growled, though he refused to even so much as look at his brother.

Fili narrowed his eyes. "Sure doesn't look like nothing... Or sound like it." Leaning forward, he followed Kili's gaze, eyes trailing across the forest terrain until they came to rest on Gwyn. "Oh."

Kili looked at him sharply, suspicion in his eyes. "What?"

Fili shook his head. "I should have known." Before Kili could even so much as ask what his older brother meant, a firm hand suddenly clasped onto his shoulder, and then he was staring into Fili's eyes. _Durin's beard, now he'll figure out everything. He's always been really good at that... I fear for my future nieces and nephews the day they have something to hide..._ It was quiet for a time, with no noise between the siblings, save the mutterings and faint laughter of the rest of the Company about them. Fili studied his brother for a moment more, and then: "You like her."

Kili shoved Fili's had off of him. "Don't be absurd."

"Then don't be a liar." Fili shot back, causing Kili to wince.

"She's human!"

"And your point? Remember that old dwarf down by the mill back home? Had himself a human for a lover, and no one made a fuss over it."

_Because that old man isn't me._ Kili wanted to say, though he kept his thoughts his own, too afraid to voice them aloud, too afraid to hear his brother's answer. _That dwarf wasn't an heir of Durin, he wasn't royal. It wouldn't be as scandalous a thing in the situation Fili had presented- who would care if an old dwarf without royal lineage or something of noteworthiness took a human as a lover?_

Looking up at Gwyn, Kili closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Fee." He muttered, fingers picking at the dried skin on his thumb absently. "I've- When I said-" Kili tensed, a frustrated growl escaping through clenched teeth. Fili waited patiently, eyes intent on his brother. Taking a deep breath, Kili began again. "Back when I was courting... Ruena... and I said I was in love..." Kili shook his head, letting out a single, mocking laugh before turning to finally catch his brother's eye. "I understand now why you lot all thought it was amusing, but this-" Kili's hand flew to his chest- his heart-, fingers clenching into a fist around the fine royal blue fabric of his tunic. "This feeling that I have, whenever I look at her, think of her, hell, even _hear_ her!" Kili winced as another airy laugh floated through the forest as if on a breeze. He released his tunic, hand dropping lifelessly. "I just- I don't understand it." He swallowed. "And it-" Though Fili was his brother, Kili nearly had to force the words from his lips, and he absolutely refused to even so much as glance at Fili. "It annoys me... Keeps me up at night, makes me feel awkward and confused and _alive_ all at once." Closing his eyes, Kili sighed frustratedly, hands clutching one another in front of him. "I've never been so unsure of myself in my life, Fili. Is this love? Because if it is, maybe I'm not ready for it. Maybe I'm..." Kili turned to look at his brother, eyes sad. "... to young to really... grasp it, still."

Fili was quiet for a moment, narrowed eyes staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular, before flicking to the specks of sky that dotted the canopy. He sighed. He knew his brother would never admit it, but what he'd just said, the bit about him being too young, was probably one of the hardest things Kili had ever made himself expose. To acknowledge that he, Kili, the younger brother of Fili- the "great prince of Durin" a young Kili had always referred to Fili- who was always getting into trouble and trying to copy everything his elder brother did, always following Fili around with a little hand buried steadfastly into the back of his older brother's tunic- not to mention always acting as if he knew everything and could do anything- Well, it probably hurt him quite a bit to say those words, especially to Fili.

Without hesitation, Fili slung an arm around his brother, Kili's shoulders sagging in defeat. _He really is upset by this,_ Fili thought. Though the older of the pair had only been in love for a brief period some years back, and not too deeply at that, he still understood the feeling, butterflies and all. Only he hadn't had someone to help him through it, to show him that yes, the feelings were normal, to make him understand. It wasn't like there was an abundance of dwarf woman just running about... Though Fili did suspect that the fact that Gwyn was human, and not a dwarf, would greatly disturb some of their race and house- their uncle included-, he cared not. She made his little brother happy, Fili had noticed over the past weeks, and that was all the mattered to him.

Looking from Gwyn to Kili, who was peeking glances at him expectantly, Fili smiled, which only succeeded in perplexing Kili more.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Kili, tonight we're going to have a long discussion about all of this."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, I need to explain some things to you."

Ever trusting in his older brother, Kili nodded, if a bit resignedly. Fili wasn't finished just yet, though. "However," At this Kili's head, which had sunken low as he sulked, turned quickly back to his brother. "I have an idea."

"An idea?"

Fili grinned, "A bloody fantastic one."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kili groaned.

"Oh shut it," Fili said before shuffling closer to his brother so that the two of them could whisper. "You remember when we were dwarflings- well, when _I_ was a dwarfling? You don't really have to remember back too far for yourself, I don't think."

"Oh you're _so_ witty." Kili said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"What always got the maidens' attention, can you remember her?"

Kili was silent for a moment, thoughts sending him back to they days of even shorter legs and higher voices, and the familiar hand he always kept clutching the back of Fili's tunic. After another moment, he looked up at Fili and smiled. "Well you always used to tease that one lass, with the bright red hair, do you remember?"

"Kili, that was Gimli." Fili said.

"_Oh_..."

"Nevermind that, you get the picture! So, if a bit of teasing is all that's needed to get a girl's attention... And you want to get Gwyn's attention..." Fili widened his eyes, waiting for his brother to catch on... Kili's eyes remained distant, the corners of his mouth pulled down into a slight frown as he struggled to comprehend what his brother was trying to explain. After a few minutes, Fili let out an exasperated sigh and hid his face in his hands. It was a few minutes more before Kili figured it out.

"Oh, Fee, I get it! Very clever indeed brother."

Fili eyed his brother, wondering if Kili was just messing around with him, or if he was serious. "Er, thanks, Kee."

_***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***_

Gwyn couldn't help it. The dwarves- especially Bofur and Bombur, who were exceedingly skilled, for some reason, in the art of joke telling- were making her laugh. A very happy laugh, one that she had not heard in weeks and weeks. The sound, she noticed, brought a smile to all but a few- Bifur, as he sat, eyes closed, napping. Dwalin, heavily muscled arms crossed, ever the stoic one. And of course, Thorin. Gwyn's gaze lingered on Dwalin a moment longer, a shadow of confusion passing over her eyes. Letting her laughter die out, she turned back to the throng of dwarves that surrounded her, gazing up at her expectantly. But Gwyn's question was far from what they'd expected. Perhaps they had thought she had not noticed?

"What's, ah, what's wrong with Dwalin?" In truth, the warrior looked as formidable and silent as ever, but there was just something about him... his stance, the tension in his neck... the way he wouldn't even look at Thorin-

"Well, you see lass," Dori began after exchanging a quick glance with Bofur. "Back at the trollshaw, when you were busy gathering your arrows and speaking with us..." Dori paused, unsure how to go on. His brow furrowed, and he looked at Bofur- always the easiest at expressing what needed to be said- for help. He didn't hesitate to jump right in.

"Dwalin got into an argument with Thorin." He whispered, eyeing the exiled king before turning back to Gwyn.

"Oh... About what?"

"Well, " Bofur mumbled, cocking his head to the side and sliding a glance at the other dwarves. The meaning was clear. _Should I tell her?_ Gwyn crossed her arms.

"About you." Bofur finally admitted, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"Me?"

"Aye Ms. Gwyn," Dori cut in, his words quick with nervousness. "He told Thorin that if it wasn't for you and Mr. Baggins, we'd all have been dinner. And well," Dori cast a glance around the camp, eyes lingering on Bilbo, who was sitting dejectedly on a very short tree stump. "Thorin didn't take that very well."

Gwyn was beginning to feel lost. Why would Thorin care? It was the truth, after all, though she would never think of bragging or even admitting it. "But... Why?"

"Because those two are as close as brothers." Bombur explained, Ori nodding slowly. "It's true, they've known each other since they were very small."

"Must have felt betrayed, Thorin I mean." Bofur continued, sounding sad.

Gwyn swallowed, her fists clenching instinctively in anger. So what they were basically saying, without actually coming out about it of course, was that Thorin was _actually_ upset that his close friend was warming up to her? Gwyn felt a trickle of disgust slither into her heart. Turning, Gwyn glanced back at the dwarves about her briefly, forcing a smile onto her face. "I think I'm going to go make sure all my arrows are all whole and accounted for." She said, though she could not miss the look of pity in Bofur's eyes as they watched her go.

Plopping down on the earth at the edge of the Company's vicinity, Gwyn unslung her quiver from her back and pulled her beloved arrows from it. They were hand crafted by herself. Her brother had shown her how to make them, as their father had shown him. Spotting the arrow she was seeking, Gwyn picked it up gently, twirling the sturdy wooden shaft with her fingertips thoughtfully. It was a raven-colored arrow, the wood taken from a special type of tree that only grew in their village's valley. Night Stalks they were called, thick, black, sturdy trees that resembled a cross between an oak and a willow, only twice as tall as either. Bands of white and red were tied to the shaft, and the fletchings were blue; a pure, sky blue. A ceremonial arrow, one that it was tradition to give after a first kill was made.

Clutching the arrow tightly, Gwyn slumped forward, covering her face with her hand. Her brother had made the arrow for her, and hidden it up a tree for her to find while they were hunting for the first time. She'd made one kill with this arrow. Her first kill.

Gwyn gulped, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. Ever since finding out that her brother was alive, a single thought had loomed in the background of her mind. A thought that she did not wish to entertain, but at the same time desperately sought to follow through._ I need to go, I need to find my brother. I need to take Alfie and scour the land until we are reunited as the sole survivors of our family... Of our village..._ But a single glance upwards at Ori, Dori, Bombur, and Bofur... Or to the right, at Bilbo and Oin and Gloin, Nori and Bifur- hell, even Dwalin... And then left, at Kili and Fili, who seemed to be in deep conversation... How could she just abandon them after everything the'd done for her? After they'd rescued her? And Kili- Gwyn's breath caught in her throat, and annoyedly she thumped her chest once with her hand, earning a few stares, though she could have cared less at the moment. Gwyn had been courted before- she was of marrying age, after all. But even after all those nights of dancing and merriment and wooing, she had always gone to bed with the same feeling of... _emptiness,_ and... was it dread? Fear? That she would never know of the affections that her friends always described to her. Butterflies and frogs in their stomachs, they would say excitedly, and racing rabbits in their heads, making them dizzy, and whenever they caught sight of their beloved they would feel faint, and their legs would turn to jelly. Gwyn had had none of those feelings for any of the other village boys... But even after facing terrible injury, frightful trolls, and an angry, hateful king in exile, Gwyn's legs never shook more, nor her heart ever raced faster, than when she was by Kili. And it vexed her. And it scared her. Her mother had died long before her guidance would have been needed for this type of thing, and Gwyn had never felt the need to bring the topic up to her brother or father. No, they would not have understood, much like the other villagers had never understood why she wore pants to hunt.

Gwyn sat like that for a time, her thoughts chaotic and turmoiled, like a sea swelling before a great storm. Should she leave, or shouldn't she? Were these dwarves more important at the moment than her kin?

It wasn't until the dwarf was standing right in front of her that Gwyn noticed him, looking up quickly with a small gasp. Kili stood- almost uncertainly- before her, his boot pushing at a fallen branch, though his eyes and lips displayed mischievousness. Gwyn sat back, hand still tight on the black arrow, and fixed her gaze on him. "What is it, Kili?"

"Well I noticed you were inspecting your arrows, so I decided to come over here and remind you that we still have a match to settle." Kili grinned smugly.

"You're kidding," Gwyn said, grinning. She thumbed in the direction of the forest they'd so recently come from. "That whole display I put on back there with the trolls hasn't discouraged you at all? Not even a little bit?"

Kili shook his head before moving to sit beside her. Gwyn tensed for a moment before forcing herself to calm down and relax. Kili didn't seem to notice.

"It's going to take a lot more than some fancy shooting to make me worried about a girl beating me. Not like that would happen anyway..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes, you heard me. "Kili smiled widely. "Just because you're a girl who can shoot, doesn't make you a _better_ shooter than me. In fact, I t'ink I might give you an advantage during the match. That would make it fair, don't you t'ink?"

"_Wha_-?!"

Kili winked deviously at Gwyn before rising to his feet and walking- practically strutting- away. Gwyn rose, gathering up her arrows and marching after the dwarf.

"Wait a minute! Kili! You little ignoramus-"

"Oh well that's a big word for a woman-"

"-utterly sexist pig!" Gwyn cried, coming to a halt. When Kili made no move to stop walking away, Gwyn frowned. "Kili!"

The dwarf turned around, laughing, before walking to Gwyn's side. The two grinned at one another for a moment, Kili's chuckling causing Gwyn to begin to giggle. Suddenly she lashed out, smacking the dwarf over the head with the flat head of one of her arrows.

"Ow!" Kili winced, though he was still laughing, rubbing his new injury good-naturedly. "You deserved it." Gwyn accused, pouting, arms still full of her arrows.

"Alright, alright, I did. Just don't hit me again." Kili said, grinning. Gwyn smirked before rolling her eyes.

"Baby." She muttered.

"What was that?"

His accent was so different from any that she'd ever heard before. Gwyn hated herself for admitting it so freely, but she liked the sound of it. _A lot_.

"Oh... nothing... Now can you help me put these back in my quiver?" Gwyn asked, holding the armful of arrows out in front of her.

"Spin around," Kili said, taking the arrows from her outstretched arms. Gwyn obliged, feeling the familiar weight return to her quiver as Kili rearranged her arrows neatly within it.

"Don't break any." Gwyn muttered, and he snorted.

"I'll try not to." Came the sarcastic reply. Folding her arms, Gwyn waited patiently for him to finish, noting that despite his previous statement, Kili really was trying to be extra careful with her precious arrows. After a few moments of comfortable quiet, Kili suddenly spoke up.

"You were going to tell me somet'ing."

"Hm?"

"Back when we were- back with the trolls." He explained, placing the last of her arrows- the black one- into her quiver. He narrowed his eyes, inspecting it briefly, though Gwyn didn't see. Turning around, Gwyn cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"What are you getting on about?" She asked, clearly confused.

Kili thought for a moment. "It was somet'ing... You said somet'ing about your..." Suddenly Kili's head jerked up and he frowned. Gwyn followed his gaze to find Fili not to far off, grinning at the pair of them. Gwyn waved awkwardly. _Why is he watching us like that?_

"Oh!" Kili suddenly gasped, ripping his eyes from Fili. "You said somet'ing about your brother, or at least you were going to."

Gwyn's stomach dropped. "Oh... Yes..." She said slowly, unsure of how to continue. Kili was looking at her expectantly, which only made her all the more nervous. If she told him, he might start thinking- thinking about what she might decide to do. He might guess that she planned- that she had decided- to leave in search of her brother. Gwyn swallowed.

"Well you see, the thing is- The trolls- They- I- I don't- I can't remember." Gwyn finally blurted out, the shame of lying causing her cheeks to flush and her heart to sink. Why couldn't she have just told him the truth? Was she really that terrified that he would figure it all out? That he would realize that because her brother was alive, Gwyn needed to go find him. Yes, she truly was. Kili blinked, his expression hardening before he nodded, dropping his gaze, and Gwyn knew that he was no doubt berating himself for asking. True enough, he softly whispered, "I'm sorry I brought it up, Gwyn."

Something went off inside Gwyn, some spark or reaction that had her grabbing Kili's hand, stopping him from his hasty retreat. "No, Kili, wait please-" Kili looked over his shoulder at her, and Gwyn though Gwyn tried to meet his eyes, he would not look up. She tugged at his hand. "Come here," Gwyn said softly, and Kili obliged, turning all the way around. Releasing his hand, Gwyn took another step towards him, so that their noses were only a few inches apart. Kili's eyes flicked up then, scanning her features searchingly, and Gwyn allowed them for the first time to look deep into her irises, unwilling to look away. "I don't want you feeling bad about it." She whispered, guilt pulling at her heart. Gwyn hated that she'd lied to him, but seeing how it made Kili hurt only made the deed that much worse.

Kili sighed, looking away for a moment. Spontaneously, Gwyn reached over suddenly and took his cheek in her palm, dark stubble rough under her fingers. Ever so gently she turned his face to hers, Kili's eyes drifting upwards slowly to reconnect with her own. _They were so close_. "Promise me you'll stop despairing."

Kili hesitated. "I thought you'd remembered everything. I thought you were better." He whispered sadly.

Gwyn shook her head, eyes shining. "But I am! For the most part. I," Their noses were nearly touching. "I just need a bit of time, for it to all come back, that's all." Gwyn explained, searching Kili's eyes. Her guilt would not leave her, especially not now that he was so upset over her lie. Kili said nothing, his eyes betraying his worry and sorrow. Gwyn began to babble, if not a little desperately, trying to get him to see her reasoning. "Kili don't be sad, please, please don't be. I'm fine, see? My ankle's all healed up and sure I'll have some bruises after today and I don't remember... certain things... but it'll all heal up soon enough! Stars, I can't imagine going a few days with you so upset- It would kill me! It hurts me to see you like this, Kili, it really does... And besides that, who will I talk to? I mean Ori and Bofur and the rest are good company, but I feel like only you and perhaps Fili really understand me. I want to see you happy again, like you were a few moments ago, teasing me like some little dwarf boy. I want to see you smile again, Kili, because-"

All he had to do was tilt his head down slightly to seal her lips with his, Kili silencing Gwyn's blithering tongue with a tender kiss. Her heart nearly stopped, but even that did nothing to prevent Gwyn from kissing back, angling her head slightly to deepen the sensation. His eyes were closed and so were hers, fireworks more spectacular than ever she'd seen bursting in the darkness behind her eyelids. The emotions swirling through her heart and soul were incredible, and Gwyn felt that she could at that moment sprout wings and soar. This feeling was right. The way her lips melted into his, the way the fireworks burst, the way the butterflies in her stomach were turning into eagles, soaring through her veins and causing her blood to race. It was all so perfectly clear now. For the first time since Gwyn had left her home- for the first time since she could remember- everything suddenly slid into place and became whole. Everything was right.

"Kili!" Thorin's gruff voice called, lost somewhere in the trees. Kili and Gwyn broke apart, and for a moment, they simply stared at one another blissfully. Then the realization of what he'd just done dawned on Kili's face, and he took a step back in alarm. Gwyn was gasping short breaths of air in the shock and excitement of what had just occurred. She stared at Kili- fingers ghosting across her tingling lips- and he her, both trying to find the words they were trying to say, and both failing miserably. Finally, Kili managed to speak, though he looked like he wanted to turn tail and flee as far away from Gwyn as possible.

"Gwyn, I- I didn't-"

"_Kili_." The familiar growl was right next to them, causing Gwyn to jump a foot in the air, still too caught up on how _right_ Kili's lips had felt against her own. Thorin was striding up to them, to his nephew, a look of aggravation clear on his face. Ignoring Gwyn completely, which she considered more insulting than if he'd even spared a glance at her, Thorin stalked up to his nephew, clapping a hand on his shoulder, his grip firm. "I would have thought you smarter than this. Wandering off when we don't know what danger could be lurking in these parts." The king steered Kili past Gwyn, the young dwarf only managing to catch Gwyn's eye for a second before he was gone.

Gwyn stood for a moment in the clearing, shaking from head to foot. Her breaths were slightly more rapid than usual, and her legs felt like jelly. Slowly, the adrenaline that had flooded her veins began to quiet, and in that time Gwyn's eyes began to steadily grow, bigger and bigger, her mouth falling open. "Oh my stars... he kissed me." The ghost of Kili's lips still tingled on her own, and Gwyn absently brought a hand up to cover her lips "He _kissed_ me. And I kissed him _back_." What had just happened? What did this mean? Gwyn's head was spinning- she was so caught off guard and flustered that if it weren't for the sudden howl of a wolf, she would have sat down right there and just about died of emotional overload.

The howl sent a chill ripping up her spine, and without a second's thought Gwyn spun on her heel and went racing back the way Thorin and Kili had disappeared. She heard Bilbo ask a question through the trees, but didn't bother stopping and trying to decipher what the hobbit was saying.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf." Bofur's voiced drifted on the breeze, faint but clear enough for her to hear.

_It all happened so fast after that_.

Bursting into the clearing- and startling several dwarves in the process- Gwyn skidded to to a halt in the middle of the group at the exact moment that a fierce snarl sounded behind her. The dwarves whipped around, gasps and shocked exclamations escaping their lips, and Kili cursed in a rough language that was utterly foreign to Gwyn. The wolf- giant as it was hideous- that had appeared between the boulders above them was suddenly leaping, bounding down the rocky forest terrain and launching itself into the air, dagger-like teeth and claws glistening coldly as they drew nearer and nearer to Gwyn. She could only stare in horror as the monster barreled towards her, time seeming to have slowed as Gwyn watched her death sailing down to greet her. _It all happened so fast... So why did everything seem to be going so slow?_ And then she was being shoved aside, landing with a grunt into the awaiting arms of a tree's roots that were boldly poking through the earth. Gwyn watched, horrified, as Dwalin went down under the wolf, it's jaws opening wide as it lunged for his body- and it's head being cleaved in two by Thorin's blade.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin cried as another warg came charging up behind him. Without hesitation Kili knocked an arrow and fired, bolt catching the wolf square in the mouth, causing it to collapse with a yelp, rolling a few feet before it began to pick itself back up. Thorin's sword slid easily into the wolf, and the solid thud of Dwalin's hammer connecting with the beast's head reverberated about the clearing, and then the wolf was motionless. Gwyn scrambled backwards, back suddenly connecting with a pair of legs, which caused her to yelp. Fili bent down, helping her up quickly and refusing to let Gwyn go more than a foot away from his protection as Gandalf and Thorin spoke.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin cried, pulling his blade from the warg's flesh. Gwyn shied closer to Fili, frightened. She'd only ever heard stories of wargs before... And they'd always managed to give her the worst nightmares. And the orc pack- Gwyn shuddered.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!"

"No one I swear." Thorin persisted, though his eyes flashed briefly, finding Gwyn where she hid close to Fili, so quick that Gwyn was certain only she noticed. Gandalf let out a huff. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded.

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin growled. In some part of her that wasn't shaking in fear, Gwyn felt a knot in her stomach untwist, glad to see that her savior was unharmed after the vicious attack.

"We can't!" Ori called, causing fourteen pairs of eyes to land on him as the roars and howls of the wargs drew closer. "We have no ponies! They bolted! Alfie too!" Gwyn cursed under her breath at this news.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said, a determined look piercing his eyes.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast announced proudly, pointing at the quick-footed herd, still attached to the sled. "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

_Alright, so maaaybe the drastic stuff hasn't happened yet, but I couldn't help it! Blame a sudden bout of inspiration I had during a "study break" (can I even call it that if I never started in the first place?), but my plans for this chapter had to be completely reworked, which is why it took so long in getting published. Still, I'm pretty happy with the outcome, and I hope you are too! Please review if you like :D_


	10. The Final Puzzle Piece

_**Omgomgomgggg! Okay everyone, if you haven't already, please go watch BBC's Being Human. Aside from it being a fantastic show all around, it had Aidan Turner (aka Kili) in it... shirtless. Multiple times shirtless. SHIRTLESS people. So what are you waiting for, GO! *Fans self* I choked on my bran flakes the first time he showed up without a shirt on. Jeeeesus... If that's not incentive to write fanfiction, I don't know what is ;D**_

_**Littlelots - Thanks! I know, I was fangirling myself, and I wrote it (how sad :P). Haha her brother will be showing up soon, and who knows, maybe Thorin DID see them o_O dundunDUUUUN!**_

_**Magdalenara - I'm sososo glad it was worth the wait! :D It really was a fun chapter to write. Fili/Kili bonding always makes me dance on the inside, and I'm reading this crazy good fic called Race Against Time by Italian Hobbit (check it out, it's very good!) that made me want to try it out, so I'm glad you liked! Oh, and Dwalin support FTW. Who wouldn't want that guy backing them up? He's a beast! And shhshhshh, you're guessing too much of Dwalin's plot *swats away* hahaha. Gah the kiss :) Just picture it's you and it's a hundred times better xD Glad you liked!**_

_**PS: Tell your flat-mate it's all my fault ;P**_

_**Whitwhit1893 - Thanks! I really appreciate it :D Lol I guess that's the last time I use Wiki...**_

_**Cerulean89 - Thank you! :)**_

_**RexicanDestler - Yays! *Does dance* I'm so glad you did! Yeah I wish me and my little sis' bond was more like that, but she'd unfortunately just entered into the "teenage" years, so yeah -_- And thanks, I really tried to describe it as best I could :D**_

_**Emily Victoria - I shall, I can, and I will :)**_

_**creepyLOTRfangirl5 (I lol'd so hard at your username) - Thanks! :)**_

_**Daybreak96 - Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**The Final Puzzle Piece**_

The howls of the wargs were far more terrifying then anything Gwyn had experienced yet, including the trolls she'd attacked that very morning. Her breath came in uneven gasps, her lung burning and ankle aching as the Company charged through the forest, short legs moving as fast as they could go as the wargs' bays and yowls filled the air. Thankfully, Gwyn had noticed, the path they'd chosen to escape by was sloping gradually downwards. On her left, Balin panted, and Gwyn felt a nervous pang within her heart. What if he became to slow? What if any of them were too slow? It wouldn't really end like this, would it? Death by oversized dogs- after all she'd been through, that kind of end didn't seem fitting to Gwyn. Abruptly she bumped arms with Ori, who was running frantically on her right. The young dwarf turned his head briefly to catch her eye, and Gwyn was almost positive that she was gazing at her own reflection of fear. Fili sprinted ahead suddenly, mumbling something about being at Thorin's side. Gwyn wasn't too sure what he was muttering about, but now was not the moment to dwell on such trivial things.

The group swerved left and right, hurrying as fast as they could through the forest, Gwyn's terror causing her to be clumsier than usual. With a yelp she tripped, bad ankle catching briefly on a tree root, but before Gwyn could even close her eyes in anticipation of the painful fall, a hand grasped her shoulder, steadying her. The familiar clink and bang of arrows jostling in their quiver suddenly doubled as Kili released Gwyn tentatively, worry deep in his brown eyes. The young prince, after the shock of the warg attack had worn out some, had quickly searched the Company, heart beating more painfully with each growing second that he could not find Gwyn. Fili had run up beside him then, telling him that she was beside Ori, towards the middle of the group. The relief that had washed over him when he'd spotted her nearly caused him to keel over from the lightheadedness. Their previous kiss had only succeeded in sealing Kili's resolve. If she were lost, so then would he be.

"Are you alright, Gywn?" Kili asked, his voice slightly strained from sprinting. Gwyn nodded quickly, eyes shifting from Kili to the path and back. She was lying, of course, for she was most _definitely_ not okay. Not whatsoever. If they had been in any other situation, Gwyn was sure she'd be shouting at this point. But they were not, and so Gwyn simply ranted to herself as they ran on silently._ Am I okay? How can I be okay when you've just kissed me. How can I possibly be alright with the fact that I may be in love with a dwarf- with you? Not that there's a problem with that, it's just- I was supposed to grow up in a stupid little village, and marry some ignorant farmer, but my gods- this is all happening so quickly and- my brother, he's alive! How can I be in love when he's still out there. How? Because now I want to stay. I want to stay because of **you**, Kili! I want to stay because I think I'm falling in love with you!_

There was a sudden, particularly loud snarl close by in the trees, and Gwyn couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her throat. A hand grabbed hers, calloused and warm, causing Gwyn to glance downwards before flicking her eyes back up to meet Kili's. He smiled, a soft smile, meant only for her eyes. "Stay strong for me, Gwyn. Nothing bad will become of you, I promise."

_No_, Gwyn wanted to cry, _but what of you_? Instead she simply squeezed his hand, blinking away tears as she whispered, "stay with me." It wasn't a question. Kili's eyes widened slightly before he glanced in the direction of his uncle and brother. They were nearing the plains, the trees growing thinner and thinner about them. Gently squeezing her hand once before letting go, Gwyn barely heard his reply before they broke through the trees, the harsh midday sun immediately assaulting her eyes.

"Always."

From somewhere off in the distance, the faint whoops and caterwauls of Radagast echoed through the hills, and from the sound of the returning howls, Gwyn realized, the wargs and their riders must be biting the bait. Hope brimmed in her heart- the distraction was working! They might have a chance, a real chance at escaping. If Radagast held true, that is. But still, there was that hope, that incredibly small glimmer of hope, that they might-

"Look out!"

"Rukhskhai!*****"

"This way!" Thorin growled.

Gwyn as well as the rest of the Company veered right suddenly as a lone warg and it's rider suddenly burst from the trees, running directly across their path not a hundred feet before them. Luckily, it seemed that the monsters that hunted them had not noticed how close its prey truly was, for the warg simply pricked up its ears after sniffing about, listening to the yelping cries of its brothers, before roaring off in the direction of Radagast. Unluckily for Gwyn, the quick change in direction had caused her ankle to bend painfully to the right, and with a shocked gasp she'd fallen, tumbling down the hill they'd all been puffing up, a sharp rock stopping her uncontrollable dissent painfully. Rolling over, Gwyn groaned in frustration, gritting her teeth as she stumbled clumsily to her feet. Of all the times for her ankle to act up, now would have to be the absolute worst!

Howls echoed across the plains as Gwyn turned this way and that, panic threatening to consume her as she searched desperately for the dwarves, for Bilbo, for Gandalf- _anyone_ that wouldn't rip her to shreds. The hill she'd fallen down wasn't too steep, but would still have caused Gwyn a great amount of effort to get to the summit swiftly, if it weren't for the sudden, violent rustling and thrashing in the forest behind her. Gwyn whipped around, her heard hammering against her ribcage, and she gulped. "Oh no." She breathed, before darting around and racing away almost inhumanly swift, fright propelling her ascent back up the hill. There was a thundering behind her, and Gwyn shrieked when she thought of one of the wargs running her down, a deformed orc ghastly grinning down at her as it raised it's sword and-

Reaching the top of the hill in record time, Gwyn gasped. The plains expanded on for what seemed like eternity, but that was not what worried her. No, what worried her was the fact that, through the utter vastness of the fields before her, Gwyn couldn't manage to spot the Company anywhere. They'd simply vanished.

Something nudged her suddenly from behind, causing Gwyn to scream and fly around, a hand reaching for an arrow in preparation to stab the warg or it's rider- whichever was closer. Her eyes widened when she glimpsed a sleek coat, black muzzle, and... kind eyes. It was shock that stayed her hand, and thank the stars it did. Dropping the arrow to the ground, she threw her arms around Alfie, legs weak with relief. The stallion nickered, puffing hot air from it's nostrils into her hair, tail flicking loudly as it rested it's mighty head against Gwyn.

"You've come back," She whispered to the horse, "Thank the gods, you've come back." Gwyn wasted no time after that in mounting Alfie. The horse danced a little in anticipation of the hard gallop that was sure to come. After all, who knew how far the dwarves had raced in the time Gwyn had lagged behind. Surely she would need to hurry, otherwise risk loosing them for good, or being attacked by wargs. Gwyn swallowed, gathering up Alfie's reins. Or _both_.

Yet there was something that was causing her to refrain from spurring her horse onward. At least in that particular direction. Wheeling Alfie around, Gwyn frowned, ignoring her horse's prancing, her gaze roving the forest that they'd just escaped from. It no doubt was alright to reenter now, all of the wargs having raced after Radagast. She would be safe in there, safe from harm, safe to travel back the way the Company had come. I could find him, I could find... Gwain! Gwyn gasped, mouth popping open in shock as her hands flew to her head in astonishment. She'd remembered... It was if the final puzzle piece had slid into place. She'd remembered, she'd _remembered_! Her brother's name, she'd remembered. _Gwain_.

A tear rolled down Gwyn's cheek, and she brushed it away annoyedly. Her brother, her beloved brother, her best friend. Though it had been months since the incident with the troll, Gwyn had all the while struggled in recalling her dear brother's name. It had antagonized her, tormented her, caused her to stay up long into the early hours of dawn, the guilt was so astonishingly fierce. How could she forget her brother's _name_? Surely he would not have erased her own from his mind, would he? What kind of sibling _was_ she? The shame was so great that half the nights where she lay awake, Gwyn would end up sobbing silently to herself.

Yet on those nights Kili would be there. He would take her in his arms- uncertainly at first, but as time progressed more and more sure of himself- and stroke her hair, whispering calming words in her ear. Gwyn wasn't sure he ever really understood why she was crying, but it hadn't ever seemed to bother him. Just the fact that she was distraught would never fail to cause his eyes to fill with a helpless sadness that would only succeed in making Gwyn cry harder. And in turn he would hold her closer.

She felt like screaming. She felt like taking her hands and covering her eyes, and simply screaming and shrieking until her voice gave out or the wargs and orcs fell upon her. How was she supposed to decide between her family and her growing love? Her entire body was rigid, her fingers gripping Alfie's reins tightly. It was Gwain, her brother! Surely he mattered more than some spark of feelings between a girl and a boy from two different races. _We aren't even from the same race..._ And besides, what was a month or so of knowing someone, compared to years and years? Gwyn kicked Alfie, her mind made up. Springing forward, the horse galloped down the hill, making for the tree line, a determined look set in Gwyn's eyes.

She heard his laugh in her ears, saw his smile with her mind's-eye, felt her heart stutter and grow warm, as though it basked under the sun, and her insides tingle at the thought of Kili's lips against her own. Their long talks, their joking, the way he always seemed to know when she was upset, and how to cheer her up- No, Gwyn couldn't abandon Kili. Not now, not at a time like this! Wheeling Alfie around, Gwyn ignored her horses labored breaths as he loped back up the hill, snorting with the effort. They made it halfway up the slope before she changed her mind again, and had not even reached the bottom when Gwyn changed directions for the fourth time. In the end, Alfie had been spun around so many times that he wobbled slightly on his strong legs. Gwyn was gasping for breath, sweat causing wisps of hair to cling to her face. She had to make a decision... but which choice was the right one?

Spurring her horse forward, Gwyn forced herself not to look back as she rode away from one that she knew she would think of everyday, as long as she lived. Gwyn would always wonder what had happened to him, whether he was alive or not- But her choice had been made, and she planned to stick by it till the end. Beneath her, Alfie snorted, and if one were to have listened closely, it seemed almost as if he were sighing in relief.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

"Stay together." Gandalf warned as the Company watched Radagast hurtle past, legions of wargs racing after him, tongue lolling between jagged teeth.

"Move!" Thorin shouted, thrusting his sword in a new direction. The dwarves and hobbit skidded around, breathing heavily as they raced for the cover of boulders and sloping hills to hide them from their hunters. Terror beat firmly in their hearts, and yet they pressed on, ever the sturdy, stubborn race of legends.

Kili, who'd strayed to the middle of the group in the chaos, suddenly felt a tendril of unspoken horror slither down his spine. "Where is Gwyn?" Kili panted, looking around frantically. The Company had just cleared a rather troublesome hill, leaving all puffing and gasping as they strove onwards. Of the dwarves that heard Kili, which included Balin, Ori, Dori, and Fili- who had fallen behind to run beside his brother-, all looked about themselves before turning to stare at Kili, wide-eyed and without answer. Kili turned his head, scanning as quickly as he could the boundless, rocky grassland. It was to no avail, however. She was gone. With a burst of speed that shocked not only Fili, but himself as well, Kili raced ahead, passing Bilbo, Bombur and Bofur, Oin and Gloin, until he was keeping stride next to Thorin and Gandalf. "Uncle, Gwyn's disappeared."

"Mahalu-me turg!*****" Thorin growled, turning to glower at Kili- though Kili suspected the frightening glare wasn't so much meant for him as for Gwyn. "Can we not go a day without some trouble befalling that nuisance of a girl?"

Kili bristled. "She's not a nuisance."

Thorin halted abruptly behind a large rock, the Company behind him following suit. Suddenly, Ori shot past Thorin, directly into the line of sight of the wargs and orcs.

"Ori, no!" Thorin shouted, grabbing the young dwarf's hood at the last second. "Get back!"

Kili spared a disgusted glance at his uncle before Gandalf was ushering them along. He didn't get the chance to speak with Thorin again until the Company found themselves with their backs pressed firmly to a large boulder, failing in their attempts to keep their huffing and puffing quiet. Thorin was the first to speak, muttering so low that only Kili could hear. "I'm sorry, Kili, but we cannot go back for her. Aulë knows she hasn't already gotten herself killed, or lost-" Thorin's panting was drowned out by Kili's angered growl.

"If it were one of us, you'd go back."

Thorin turned, eyes narrowed in some emotion Kili could not for the life of him decipher, so distraught was he- suddenly Dwalin caught his eye, grabbing Thorin's arm and nodding his tattooed head in the direction above them. Kili swallowed, hearing through the sudden quiet the distinct, slobbering snarls of a warg coming from the rock's apex. Thorin turned his head slowly, catching Kili's eye before nodding somewhat pointedly at his nephew's bow. Drawing an arrow from his quiver, Kili paused only for a moment's breath before he ran from the shelter of the rock, knocking the arrow and spinning to find the gaping jaws of the roaring warg above him. _Thwang_. The arrow hissed through the air, missing its mark by a few inches and lodging itself deep into the warg's foreleg. It's agonized shriek was hideous.

Kili's hands were shaking in rage and grief, though this did not stop him from knocking two more arrows and sending them flying into the warg's flesh. All his marks were off. Fili narrowed his eyes, his brother's lack of aim startling him... Until he remembered who was missing. His brother stood, eyes distant, as he watched Dwalin and Bifur finish the orc off. The warg was squealing pathetically, and if Fili were a few decades younger, he would have surely covered his ears at the noise. As it was, the entire Company had fallen into a deathly silence as Thorin, Bifur, and Dwalin attacked the creature. No doubt anything within a few miles radius could hear the screeches of the warg.

It was Kili's arrow lodging itself between the beast's eyes that finished the creature. The young prince stood, trembling, as he his eyes bore into the dirt at his feet. If his elder brother hadn't been there to yank Kili from his stupor, Fili was certain that Kili wouldn't have even reacted to Gandalf's cries to run. Grabbing his little brother's arm, Fili pulled Kili after him. "Mourn her loss later," he muttered, but if he was speaking to Kili or himself, Fili wasn't sure.

The wargs were coming. They all could hear the howls drawing nearer, the shouts of the orcs in their ugly language. The enemy was coming, and yet Kili didn't really care. Or at least, he didn't exactly notice. No, his mind was too busy tormenting him, playing scenario after scenario in his head of how Gwyn had been lost, on how the wargs had found her, had ripped her apart- The barking was getting closer.

"There they are!" Gloin cried, pointing ahead. Kili's eyes flicked upwards, barely making out the pinpricks that were wargs thundering towards them.

"This way!" Gandalf cried. "Quickly!"

The Company had not ran a hundred paces when a particularly large, awful beast sprang in front of Thorin, causing the exiled king to pull up, gasping sharply. The orc astride the warg grinned heinously. Kili felt his breath catch in his throat as he snapped back to reality- there were wargs everywhere. "There's more coming!" He warned, racing towards his uncle so that Thorin could hear him.

"Kili, shoot them!" Came the reply, to which Kili wasted no time in sending an arrow through a warg's eye.

"We're surrounded!" Fili cried, running up beside Ori, wielding a knife in each hand. Kili sent another arrow flying, hitting the orc he'd aimed for so violently that the vile creature was knocked from it's warg.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He'd abandoned us!" Dwalin growled, taking up a stance beside Thorin, axe hefted before him menacingly.

No one saw Ori attempt to shoot the warg with his slingshot. However brave it seemed, all thoughts of courage drained from the small dwarf's mind as the warg simply shook it's head, mouth gaping wide in a menacing growl as the orc upon it laughed mockingly.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded.

The warg's legs bunched beneath it, and without warning the beast sprung, razor sharp claws and teeth glistening as it's mouth opened wide around Ori's head. From somewhere in the distance, Dori cried out, his horrorstricken wail causing the rest of the Company to turn and watch wide-eyed as the warg-

An arrow suddenly was protruding from the head of the orc astride the warg, causing half the Company to turn in surprise and raise eyebrows at Kili, who shook his head, equally confused. But if it hadn't been him, then who- A great, screeching yowl suddenly caused all eyes to turn. Ori was scrambling backwards, eyes large and round as dinner plates as the warg before him writhe in pain, and arrow lodged firmly in it's stomach. There was a hiss, and then another bolt went slicing through the beast's throat, it's screams turning into gurgles as it choked on it's own blood. There was a sound of galloping hooves, the slicing sound of another arrow being released. Another warg went down, an arrow the last thing it saw before the sharp edge became fixed in it's eye.

A black mass hurtled from behind a rock, charging with the bearing of the finest warhorse as it's rider knocked another arrow. Horse and rider shot past the dwarves, weaving among them before tearing off to the right. There was a whistle of wind, an awful shriek, and down went another orc, it's warg following soon after. The horse whirled around, rearing, it's rider's hair flashing in the sunlight. The dwarves' reaction was universal. Mouths agape, eyes wide, then squinting, then wide again. Dwalin was the first to speak, shouting loudly, pridefully, "Tusinh*****!" Before turning to smash a warg with his axe with renewed vigor. As if in answer, Gwyn swiveled in her saddle, sending an arrow whizzing through the air- so close to Bofur that his hat nearly flew clean off his head- which met it's mark swiftly, sending another warg howling into death.

From behind all of them suddenly came Gandalf's frantic call, whom most of the dwarves, save Balin and Bilbo, had forgotten about completely.

"This way you fools!" The wizard cried from where he stood half hidden in the shadow of a boulder.

Thorin whirled about, dark hair flying as he saw Gandalf... disappear? Anything was better than wargs, even that old wizard's cunning. "Come on, move!" He commanded, watching as the dwarves came running for the secret passage. "Quickly, all of you!" One by one the dwarves and Bilbo slid down the hole to safety. Kili heard his uncle grunt, heard the telltale sound of blade meeting flesh as Thorin sliced into a warg that had gotten too close. Slowly, Kili began backing up, sending another arrow through an orc's head.

"Nice shot." Gwyn called as she galloped past, firing an arrow at a warg that was closing in on Thorin. The elder dwarf whipped around, casting Gwyn a glare before shouting for his youngest nephew.

"Kili!" He cried. "_Run_!"

And Kili did run, as fast as his legs would allow. Behind him, Kili heard the distinct sound of hooves, and knew that Gwyn was flanking him. There came another twang of an arrow firing as Gwyn shot behind her, slaughtering the warg that had been closing the distance between them. Fili slid down the hole first, then it was Kili's turn. The dwarf turned, hesitating, eyes searching for Gwyn- And was hit full force by her body, barely managing to catch her as she launched herself from Alfie. Grunting, the two tumbled down into the rocky cave below, landing with a heavy thud, where they lay panting. Thorin was the last to slide down. Kili looked up searchingly at Gwyn, who'd landed on top of him, hair sticking out in every direction.

A horrible, nightmarish scream filled the air, and it was all Kili could do to wrap his arms securely around Gwyn before-

"No!" She cried, thrashing in an attempt to break free of his grasp, the alarmed whinnies of Alfie filling her ears. Around them, the other dwarves muttered to one another. No doubt the horse was being torn apart alive up there. Poor creature.

"Gwyn! Gwyn there's nothing you can do!" Kili grunted, his grip on her solid. Eventually, she gave up, allowing Kili to stand up as she clung to his side, sobbing quietly. Alfie was gone, brutally killed. The last trace of her old life, vanishing with him... with her friend.

Horns sounded suddenly in the distant, reverberating off the cold walls of the cave as they drew closer. The Company turned, and though they could not see anything above them up on the plains, the distinct sound of numerous arrows being fired could be heard all too clearly. Hooves thundered above them, followed by the neighs of multiple horses and the screams and cries of the wargs and orcs. Kili held Gwyn close as the evident attack on the warg pack persisted. When an orc suddenly tumbled into their midst, he took care to turn her away, shielding her eyes from the foul beast, though she had just been fighting them herself.

Gandalf prodded the orc, affirming that it was indeed dead. Beside him, Thorin knelt down, ripping out the arrow protruding from the orc's neck. "Elves," he grunted upon further inspection, thrusting the arrow down in disgust. He glared at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin, who had wandered up ahead, called back. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" said Bofur, hurrying off in Dwalin's direction, the other dwarves following uncertainly, a few turning to cast worried glances in Gwyn's direction. Kili and Gwyn were the last to follow. Taking a step away from the dwarf, Gwyn took a deep breath before smiling weakly at Kili, tears still fresh in her eyes.

"Gwyn, I-" Kili stopped when Gwyn placed a slender finger to his lips.

"Looks like we won't be having a competition anytime soon." She murmured, her voice hoarse from crying. Kili cocked his head in confusion. Skirting around the orc, Gwyn picked something up off the ground, returning to Kili before placing her bow in his hands. Kili frowned, eyes narrowing as he inspected the once beautiful weapon. Something, most likely their fall or the impact of the orc's body, had snapped it in two. Kili looked up, watching Gwyn as she gazed at the splintered wood sadly. Shifting the broken weapon to one hand, he reached up, softly brushing the tears from Gwyn's eyes before he grabbed hold of her hand.

_I thought I'd lost you._ He wanted to say. _I thought you were dead. I thought I was going to die. Not from the wargs, or the orcs, but because you... You weren't..._ Kili swallowed. He longed to kiss her, to hug her, to hold her close. And yet all he could manage were a few words. "Let's catch up to the others." He whispered softly. Beside him, Gwyn nodded, and the two started down the dark path that led further into the cave.

* * *

_*Rukhskhai - Warg_

_*Mahalu-me turg - By Aulë's beard!_

_*Tusinh - (female) hunter/huntress_

_(All Khuzdul translations were taken from Thramili's Khuzdul dictonary, which is incredibly brilliant!)_

_*Pulls self out of ditch* Well hello there! Yes I'm still alive, no I haven't forgotten about you all... Let's just say that pairing a sinus infection with having to write a term paper that counts for half of your grade doesn't really bode well in the "fanfiction" department. But, now I'm getting better, and my paper is basically written, so of course I was just itching to get my hands on my mac to type yet another chapter in Gwyn and Kili's story! I hope you all liked it, it's twelve am over here, and I'm a little delirious, so I'm not even sure what I just wrote... O_o *scrolls through chapter* Okay! So! Please review, and again, thanks for all the favs/subs! I'm going to try and have the next chapter out by the end of the weekend. Until then! *Falls back into ditch*_


	11. A Moment of Peace

_**Hello peeps! Okay so I have to leave for vacation in like ten minutes... and I haven't even started packing yet! So this shall be quick :P I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've decided that Rivendell is gonna be split into two chapters, just because I can't STAHP WRITING. Haha, so enjoy! And thanks for your wonderful reviews! I love you guys :D Ohh and I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but a BIGBIG thanks to Madelenara for the help with Gwain's name! You're amazing :D**_

_**Cerulean 89 - I know right? :( And thanks!**_

_**ZabuzasGirl - Hope you like!**_

_**Littlelots - Soon! He'll show up soon :P And thanks chica/o!**_

_**Lightan117 - Yaayz I'm glad :D**_

_**Magdalenara - It was so hard for me to do that to Alfie *sniffs* UGH I'm a monster. I'm so glad you liked it! And bamf Gwyn ftw! Thanks again, you're an amazing reviewer XD *huggles***_

_**Viruska - YES! I just finished the last episode of season 3 -_- I now have no motivation to live anymore. Well, except for this story, haha :) Glad you liked!**_

_**RexicanDestler - I'm glad! AND OMG OF COURSE! I drove to the mall so fast you have no idea I just was so excited! Is it sad that I sleep with my copy next to my bed? No, no I don't think so...**_

_**Daybreak96 - Thanks, I'm glad you do!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**A Moment of Peace**_

The passage was cold and dark, the rocks slick with water, which trickled down its walls to meet in a sluggishly flowing stream that lapped at their boots. The dwarves grunted, uneasiness rife among them as they trudged deeper into the cave. Though it wasn't truly a cave, Kili noticed upon looking up. A small seam of sunlight managed to light the incessant darkness high above, stretching on far ahead of them as well as behind. Beside him, nearly clinging to him, Gwyn shivered. In truth, Kili was a little shocked by her proximity, especially considering that the Company had a plain view of it. However, Gwyn shook and shuddered, droplets of icy water plinking soundlessly into their hair and on their shoulders and faces as they continued down the passage. _She must be freezing_, Kili thought. _Either that or she is in shock._ Gripping her freezing hand securely, he drew her closer, alarmed to find her entire body trembling against his.

A sudden commotion caused Kili's eyes to snap upwards. If he had not been so distressed over Gwyn, the fact that Bombur had momentarily gotten stuck would have sent the young prince sniggering away. Unsurprisingly, Fili ducked his head soon after the large dwarf lurched free, turning with eyes full of mirth to seek out his brother. Their gazes met, and the smile faded from Fili's lips at the slight hint of desperation hidden within his younger brother's brown eyes. It was clear in Fili's expression that he wished to fall back in the seemingly never-ending line of dwarves to his brother's side, eyes flicking worriedly from Kili to Gwyn and back. Presently, the pathway was beginning to narrow considerably, making it near on impossible for Fili to reach Kili. Casting the pair a final apprehensive gaze, Fili turned back and followed his companions down the path once more.

Gwyn allowed herself to be steered by Kili, as they were- aside from Bilbo- bringing up the rear of the Company, and Kili would not have her going last where he could not see her. The girl hardly looked up, keeping her eyes planted firmly on the rough stone beneath her feet. Kili sighed, unsure at the moment as of what to do. They seemed to wander down the path forever, the grumblings of the rest of the Company filtering back to reach Kili's ears faintly. He was longing to be free of the encasing stone walls, the rock pressing in upon them from nearly every angle unsettling the young dwarf greatly, though he would never admit it. For a dwarf to be unnerved by the very thing that the proud race had, as the lore goes, been hewn from, it was absurd. Still, it was a little too claustrophobic for Kili's liking, and briefly he wandered if Fili was feeling the same way. Both brother's had grown up far from the great halls of their forefathers, the close contiguity of the stone now surrounding them was both unfamiliar and unnerving.

Dwalin was the first to break from the serpentine tunnel, skirting the rivulets of water that now widened into a proper stream and stepping into the fading light of afternoon. Behind him, the remainder of the Company filed forth, coming to stand on the edge of a small cliff, gazing about themselves bewilderedly. Kili slid Gwyn's broken bow beneath his arm. Hesitantly, shyly, he managed to muster the boldness to slip his hand from Gwyn's, taking her by her waist gently and pulling her to the side when he was sure no one was looking. They stood behind the rest of the Company, lingering in the tunnel's mouth out of sight. Gwyn did not object to their sudden closeness nor attempt to pull away, which came as a great relief to Kili. Still, he wondered if it was simply because she was still entranced over the events that had just taken place. Battle could do that to people- he'd heard hundreds of stories where one dwarf or another ended up suffering from such an illness. Which was what made Kili so distressed in the first place.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, cheek resting against her own gently. For a second Kili believed that she wouldn't respond, and a wave of fear surged suddenly within him, thoughts flashing to the previous weeks where Gwyn would cry herself to sleep, so distraught in the utter unraveling of her life. But then she stirred, heading rising enough to allow her to rest her cheek back against Kili's tenderly.

"I'm fine." Came the reply, and though her voice was but a mere whisper, Kili heard the strength behind it- there was no waver. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, Kili looked upwards, suddenly conscious of the Company's silence. What greeted his curious gaze was nearly incomprehensible, and even weeks afterwards the dwarf struggled with trying to best describe his emotions upon first beholding the hidden Valley of Imladris. Kili was slack-jawed and stupefied for what seemed like minutes, before reason shook him from his stupor of awe. Noticing that Gwyn had yet to raise her head so much as an inch, Kili leaned forward slightly, lips brushing faintly against her ear.

"Look up, Gwyn." He whispered softly, eyes on the magnificence of Rivendell ahead. Gwyn's head raised slowly, turning at an angle so that she was not looking at the beauty before them but up at Kili, capturing his eyes almost immediately. Kili nearly flinched. He'd heard tell often enough that eyes were windows to the soul, but never had he actually believed such frivolity. _That way of thinking is for dwarf girls,_ he'd used to whine to his brother. But now... Curiousness, uncertainty, fear, horror, Kili spied the emotions residing deep within Gwyn's emerald gaze. She was afraid, Gwyn was afraid and lost. Despite her fierce display in attacking the trolls and warg pack, Kili realized suddenly how very young, how very naive Gwyn was. She was so very alone under her clever facade, and he had never noticed. Not once. Kili pulled back slightly when he perceived a look of fierce trust flash deep within her eyes. And something else. Some clandestine emotion that even now, even as vulnerable as Gwyn was, refused to reveal itself, but would leave Kili wondering long into the night.

He was gaping like a fool, eyes wide and mouth open like a fish out of water, and yet still managed to force his muscles to settle into the mischievous grin that had become familiar to Gwyn. A small smile ghosted her lips, and for a second longer Kili found himself entranced in her beautiful gaze before she looked away, looked up, and gasped. The sudden noise drew the Company's attention towards them, turning eyes and heads, and Kili quickly pulled away from Gwyn, stumbling to the side (and nearly toppling over) before anyone noticed how close the two had been standing. Fili caught his eye knowingly, smirking with a sly wink, and Kili felt his cheeks burn as he quickly looked away. His older brother could be such a troll sometimes.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

_I was thirteen when I killed my first deer, twelve when I shot my first squirrel, and ten when Gwain taught me how to trap._ Gwyn swallowed noisily, her breathing shallower than usual as she recited the mantra over and over again in her mind in an attempt to shut out the rising panic. Orc or not, the creatures that had attacked the Company were far too close to what a human looked like. They had the same body shape, the same legs, arms... the basic facial features- eyes, lips, nose, mouth, ears. So in a way, she had killed a person. People. In a way, she was a murderer.

Kili's hand encasing her own barely registered in the back of her mind. The stone tunnel was a blur to Gwyn, her thoughts encase in the reality that she had killed something that wasn't entirely animalistic. Something that had its own language, that had thoughts beyond basic primal instinct. Gwyn felt like she was sinking, deeper and deeper into the darkness, the past day's events settling on her chest and shoulders with the weight of a mountain troll. It was getting harder to breath. Keeping her head low, Gwyn felt herself begin to succumb to the incessant drag of terror and repugnance at herself.

Kili's whispers of concern- his hands resting delicately on her hips, the stubble on his cheek tickling her own- was what caused Gwyn to be pulled away from the spiraling abyss. The connection between their eyes, emerald capturing auburn, was what caused her to break through the surface of reality. For him, she had done it for him- for all of them, given the chance. Surely it wasn't as terrible as she thought? They were orcs, after all, and wouldn't hesitate to kill any one of them. The thought had Gwyn's mind flashing to Ori, Fili, Bofur, Bilbo. _Kili_. No, what she'd done was the right thing. It was kill or be killed. She no longer belonged to her old life, to that small village where little boys played war with sticks and brooms for weapons.

The constricting tendrils of shock were beginning to wither now. Not every day does a girl take on a pack of orcs astride bloodthirsty wargs, Gwyn reasoned. Then again, not every day does a girl enter the Hidden Valley of Rivendell.

"Rivendell." Gwyn and Bilbo uttered in unison. Gwyn's voice was breathy with shock. Their bizarre, abrupt destination was causing her head to spin. Briefly she heard Gandalf say something concerning the enchanted valley, followed by Thorin's angered accusations, but Gwyn soon let her wonder drown out all other sense, focusing instead on the shining river that ran far below, the wondrous architecture and sun that caused the buildings to gleam golden. And the waterfalls, oh how she'd dreamt of such pictures of majesty, though she hadn't ever expected to actually behold such fantasies. Never before had Gwyn seen so many waterfalls in her life! As Thorin argued with Gandalf, Gwyn stepped closer to the rest of the group, trying to get a better look at the valley below, and suddenly found herself surrounded by twelve beaming faces. Sidling up to her side, Fili nudged her right lightly, while Kili smiled from her left. Surprising even herself, Gwyn put her arms around the brothers, eyes intent on the peaceful scene before her. It had been a while since she'd had any peace.

"Well? What are we waiting for, gentlemen?" She asked, looking around the Company. Catching Dwalin's eye suddenly, Gwyn made to look away quickly, but was shocked when the warrior simply nodded, a smile lurking on his lips. Gwyn's lips quirked upwards. "Let us be off then, before whoever blew those horns catches up to us."

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

The descent into the valley was without a doubt the easiest hike so far of the quest, and yet Kili was as tense as ever. Though Gwyn seemed to be returning to her senses, she still appeared distant, if only slightly. With Kili walking in front of her and Fili behind, the two kept a close watch on Gwyn as the Company trekked into the very heart of Rivendell. She stumbled twice, and twice they caught her, Fili sending Kili a reassuring look before the younger of the pair turned back around. Not everyone was used to- or even prepared for- such a harsh, brutal lifestyle, Fili thought, his words transferred into a single look that only his brother would be able to decipher. Which, of course, Kili did with a roll of his eyes, yet nodded all the same in affirmation of his brother's logic.

The courtyard they came to stand in had all the dwarves on edge. Kili let out a slow breath, his nerves tangled in knots. Long had he and Fili heard the stories of the elves, long had their uncles hatred for the graceful creatures been ingrained into their being, and still Kili could not shake the feeling of wonder at being in such a spectacular place. Standing beside Thorin, Kili watched and Fili and Gwyn walked off to the left, peering out and down into the valley below. He smiled, watching as the two of them chatted like they'd known each other their entire lives, which was folly, considering that Fili had to be decades older than...

The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and looking to his right Kili found his uncle switch his gaze from Fili and Gwyn to his youngest nephew, a fire burning deep within the king's gaze. Though faint, the content smile that had been forming upon Kili's face vanished, brows knitting together in confusion.

"Uncle-?"

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf called loudly, causing the dwarves and Bilbo- who's eyes had steadily been growing larger and larger, trying their best to take everything in at once- to spin around. Immediately on the defensive, Kili shrank a little closer to his uncle, Fili and Gwyn rejoining the group quickly. Kili couldn't help but notice the look of reverence that captured Gwyn's features as she looked upon the elf, and tried his best to stamp down the churn of- he would not admit it freely- _jealousy_ that smoldered within. The young prince shot the elf a disdainful look, casting his gaze up and down the dainty creature. Surely he was better looking than this long-legged tree hugger? More interesting? Definitely far more fun to be around. In fact-

"Kili," Fili whispered from where he stood behind his brother. "You're turning purple, brother. Are you alright?"

Kili let go of his breath, exhaling loudly before sucking in a mouthful of much needed air. "Fine, Fee." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, horns, sounding strangely familiar, echoed throughout the vale. Gwyn looked up, eyes sparking in some recognition that Kili could not place until he turned, beholding the line of elves that cantered upon regal horses towards them. He only had a second to take a step closer to Gwyn before Thorin bellowed "Ifridî bekâr*! Close ranks!"

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Instantly the dwarves compressed, elders grabbing the younger as the mighty beasts and their elven riders cantered closer, bearing down swiftly upon the Company. Bilbo grunted as he was quickly pulled back into the middle of the group by Bofur, staring about himself bewilderedly in an attempt to pinpoint the danger. Sandwiched protectively between Fili and Kili, Gwyn, like the hobbit, was also struggling with trying to find where the threat was located. Pale blond hair whipped back and forth as she turned her head this way and that, watching as the beautiful horses encircled the travelers with graceful precision. _How elegant they are. _Gwyn thought, eyeing a particularly gorgeous dapple grey steed._ If only I could ride with such grace... Perhaps I can get one of them to teach me._ If not for the alarming seriousness of the dwarves, Gwyn would have smiled then and there at the thought. Beside her, Kili's eyes were flying about, his alarm clear as he glared up at the elves towering like giants above them. Gwyn's increasingly budding mood faltered when she glanced at him._ Oh. Right. They dislike elves._ She wrinkled her nose._ I can't imagine why. Maybe they're jealous of their height?_

Gwyn was suddenly conscious of a short, reddish-brown mop of hair under her nose and blinked, drawing back to find Ori standing directly in front of her. Evidently, Dwalin had finally managed to shove him into the middle with the more inexperienced of the Company. "Don't worry Gwyn," the little dwarf muttered, hand on his slingshot. "I won't let these pointy-eared scum hurt you." Around them, the other dwarves grumbled and hissed loudly, their dissent of the elves clear.

Gwyn froze for a second before covering up her sudden outburst of laughter at Ori's "heroics" with a cough. Clearing her throat, eyes watering, she nodded. "Thanks Ori." She whispered, before their attention was pulled towards an elf who's dark hair was adorned with a handsome circlet. Instantly, Gwyn took a liking to him.

"Gandalf!" The elf called fondly.

"Lord Elrond." The wizard responded. Gwyn frowned when he began speaking in a strange language. Unlike the dwarvish phrase she had heard Kili mutter, this new stream of words was both musical and enchanting to hear.

"What are they saying?" She mumbled aloud.

"It's Elvish." Fili whispered to her.

"We're _dwarves_." Kili muttered, both brothers unwilling to take cautious eyes off the elves around them. Gwyn rolled her eyes.

Elrond responded to Gandalf in the same beautiful tongue, dismounting from his horse fluidly and making his way over to his friend and embracing him. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." He said, examining a rather crude looking sword. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us."

"Hm." Elrond's eyes fell on Thorin as the leader stepped forward, his Company following him. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

Gwyn turned, eyes catching Bilbo's. The little hobbit had managed to weasel his way over so that he stood as close as he possibly could to her, what with her "guards" standing about her as if the elves were going to attack at any moment. Leaning down so she could hear better, Gwyn heard Bilbo mutter, "This is ridiculous."

"I agree." She whispered back.

"I mean _look_ at this place! It's amazing! And no doubt they are as kind as they are tall and gentle, and would have likely offered us food and a warm bed if it weren't for these dwarves' uncalled for outburst!"

Gwyn smiled to herself. The poor little hobbit appeared to be incredibly upset, and rightly so she supposed. Both were in desperate want of a good meal or soft bed- or both-, unused to the harshness of their recent travels.

Lilting elvish suddenly danced within Gwyn's ears, and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes along with the rest of the dwarves as Elrond spoke directly to them. Were they supposed to understand? Did he expect them too? Dwalin shifted, getting a better grip on his war-hammer. In an echo of each and every one of their thoughts, Gloin spoke up. "What is he _sayin'_? Does he offer us insult!?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf explained quickly.

Gwyn nearly snorted at the look on Elrond's face.

The dwarves put their heads together, Gwyn finding herself stuck on the outskirts of their huddle. Blowing out a long breathe, she flinched when she spotted Elrond as well as Lindir's eyes on her.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin spoke up curtly. The other dwarves nodded, making for the stairs, but were halted under Elrond's stare.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

Kili could have punched the elf, right in-between those piercing eyes. He could have hit him so hard that silly circlet would go flying. Why was this Elrond staring so strangely at Gwyn? _His Gwyn._ Stepping towards her, Kili reached over, taking Gwyn's hand gently and pulling her closer to the rest of the group, towards him and away from the prying eyes. By now, the entirety of the elven hunting troupe was staring at her, but none so particularly as Elrond. Around him, Kili half noticed the other dwarves drawing closer. Bofur, Ori, Dwalin and his brother in particular glared daggers at the elf lord. Gwyn shifted uneasily, her breath catching in her throat at the sudden attention.

"And who might this be?" Elrond asked finally.

"This is Gwynith, the newest addition to our Company." Gandalf spoke up before Gwyn even had a chance to open her mouth. Absently, Kili noticed the enraged look his uncle shot at Gandalf. Elrond's eyes flicked suddenly from Gwyn's quiver to Kili, or more particularly, the smashed bow in his hand.

"It is strange," the elf spoke up, gaze returning to Gwyn. "Here I thought we were the only ones on a hunt today. Yet when we fell upon the wargs, it was with surprise that we found a good many of them already slain."

Without hesitation Kili pulled Gwyn farther behind him and Fili, his brother stepping in front of her as Elrond made his way towards them. Gwyn backed up a step unsurely, watching as the elf paused at a respectable distance from her. Gesturing to another of his kin, one of the riders produced suddenly an arrow, the color of a raven's feathers with the fletchings of sky blue in shade. Gwyn gasped, a loud, shocked sound, causing Fili and Kili to turn, eyes curious as the girl stepped forward, hands stretching to reclaim her arrow. Elrond handed it to her with a warm smile and a murmur of "Arwen en amin.*" Clutching the ceremonial arrow tightly in her grasp, as if the wind itself threatened to steal it, Gwyn gazed down at the white and red adornments along the shaft.

"Where did you find this?" She asked after a moment, voice hoarse.

"You have a deadly shot, Gwynith. Not many archers can say that they have successfully managed to pierce through both eyes of a warg cleanly, especially when it is attacking. They are very agile."

There was silence, no sound but the rushing waterfalls in the distance permeating the assembly. After what seemed like a decade to Kili, Gwyn ceased in her examining, looking up to smile softly at Elrond. Behind him, Gandalf winked. Eying Gwyn for a moment, Elrond suddenly turned around, walking back to where the wizard stood. "Dinner will be served an hour before dusk draws near. Until then, you may each take a room-"

"No." Thorin spoke up, eyes flashing. "We stay together."

"Very well," Elrond nodded, the dwarf's coarseness not deterring him in the slightest. "But surely the Lady Gwyn would like to freshen up after her travels?"

Once again Gwyn found all eyes on her, and shifted uncomfortably. With a grunt Thorin gave a curt not. "Very well, if that is what the _Lady_ wishes." No one saw the hurt look that flashed across Gwyn's face for a moment. In the next instant, it was gone.

Kili frowned at the hint of panic in Gwyn's eyes at his uncle's words. Was she not part of the Company? Had he not just said that they would all stay together, a bath be damned? And now his decision was forcing Gwyn to make a very uncomfortable choice. Catching her eyes, Kili wavered at the look of pleading Gwyn was sending him, and then he realized. Despite her obvious wish to accept Elrond's offer, she would not do so without the consent of the others, most specifically _him_. Slightly surprised at her loyalty, Kili turned, looking around at the dwarves and catching their eyes- nodding at them before turning back to Gwyn.

"Well go on then, can't have you smelling like troll forever, can we?" He murmured, forcing himself to grin halfheartedly, though it felt like there was a bottomless pit within his stomach. This was a bad idea. Why was Thorin allowing this? Why was _he_ allowing this? For Gwyn to be separated from them- _him_-, and by elves nonetheless. Yet the look of pure elation that lit up Gwyn's features was reason enough for Kili to keep his mouth shut.

Ascending the stairs, the Company came to a fork in the path, a single elven maiden standing in wait for Gwyn at the divergence. Kili watched her go the opposite way anxiously, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, releasing her hand from his at the last second. As Gwyn's eyes parted from his, Kili felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to find Balin beside him. The elder dwarf smiled gently, his large white beard hiding it somewhat.

"It was good of you to do that for her, laddie." He said quietly, so that only Kili would hear. "To let her have some peace."

Nodding, Kili looked away. There was a weight in his heart, an empty vacant space that would torture him until he saw her again- until he knew that she was safe.

***~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~***

"Have you ever seen such beautiful hair, Melui?"

The elven girls crowded around Gwyn, who was sitting self consciously upon a large, kingly bed, arms resting over her drawn up legs as the elves laughed and chatted around her.

"It is lovelier than Lady Galadriel's, I think." Melui, a beautiful raven haired elf, smiled, pulling gently at Gwyn's locks as she untangled it from its mess. Gwyn gazed around in wonder at the other girls: Raweru, who had hair as bright and flaming as the sun, Athae, who was the tallest of the four and incredibly kind, and Hilneth, who appeared to be the youngest._ I can't believe I'm surrounded by elves. If someone were to have told me this a few months ago, I would have laughed and said they were drunker than uncle Colin on the New Year._ A brush ran through Gwyn's hair gently, untangling the last knot. Standing, the maidens took Gwyn by her arms with smiles and laughs, gently pulling her from the bed so that she stood before a gilded floor length mirror. Gwyn cringed at the sight before her- the last time she had really gotten a good look at herself had been a week before the trolls attacked. Wild hair, a face so browned from dirt it sickened her, and a much leaner body caused Gwyn to not recognize herself for a moment. Since when had she become so savage looking, anyways? The scariest difference was her eyes- smoldering like coals within a fire. Never before had they burned so brightly.

"Mellonamin*, you barely look like a woman at all." Raweru exclaimed, only to be brushed aside by Melui, who patted Gwyn's shoulder tenderly.

"Fear not aier*, we shall make you beautiful once more."

"Aiya*, she already is." Hilneth exclaimed. "I heard whispers of what she did against those wargs." Turning to Gwyn, the young elf smiled. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, Arwenamin*."

Gwyn, of course, had no idea what the elves were talking about, and simply nodded unsurely. As she waited for the water to be drawn for her bath, Gwyn was surprised to find how girlish the elves proved to be, which shocked her greatly. From the stories she'd heard in her youth, Gwyn had always thought elves to be a serious, sombre people. Apparently, those stories couldn't be more off.

"So tell us," Raweru chirped enthusiastically, "what was it like living with _dwarves_ for weeks on end?"

"Oh, it sounds horrid. You brave thing." Hilneth moaned, while Melui wrinkled her nose.

Athae shook her head. "You must be very strong willed to have survived so much." She said wisely, and briefly Gwyn wondered how much the other women knew of her struggles. Little did she know that words among elves travels light and swift, much the same as they did.

"It wasn't that bad, once I got settled in with them... Though they _do_ smell." _And know how to make someone feel welcome. _Gwyn added as an afterthought, causing the other girls to giggle.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Asked Hilneth of her companions, who all nodded. "I was on a walk when they came tramping in- hid and watched them until Elrond arrived. Your lover was the one who greeted them, Melui."

The elf blushed at the mention of Lindir, swatting at Hilneth playfully. "Did you see the dwarf without a beard?" She asked, eager to change the subject.

Gwyn tensed at Melui's words as the others began to murmur.

"How strange."

"How can he possibly be considered a dwarf when he lacks a beard?"

"I'm not sure, Raweru," Athae murmured.

"Oh but he was handsome, don't you think?"

Gwyn jumped, finding all eyes on her. "Who, me? Do _I_ think he's handsome?"

"Well of course, Lirimaer*."

"I- uh-" Gwyn shifted nervously. "Well yes, he is quite attractive."

"_Very_ attractive, you mean. I don't think I've ever seen a dwarf with a face quite like that."

Gwyn couldn't help it, she glared at Raweru.

"That's because you've rarely seen dwarves, mellonamin*."

"If only he were a bit taller."

_He's the perfect height._ Gwyn wanted to snap at Hilneth.

"Oh no, I think I like them short." Raweru said with a wink, which sent the other elves laughing. If Gwyn had been holding something, she wasn't whether she would have snapped it clean in half, or hurled it with all her might at the elf.

"Well, now's your chance, Raweru," prodded Athae. "Who knows how long he'll be here for."

The elves erupted into laughs again. Gwyn was sure she had murder in her eyes. Like any of them had a _real_ chance with Kili- like he would even consider them! He hated elves... even if they were tall and graceful and _beautiful_- much more than she would ever hope to be, Gwyn thought.

"Tanya nae sai eina*!" Melui giggled, breaking through Gwyn's thoughts as the others' laughter died down. An awkward silence followed, in which Gwyn was secretly struggling to keep her anger- and _jealousy_- reigned in. Finally, one of the elves spoke.

"How old are you?" Hilneth asked curiously.

"I will be twenty in a month." Gwyn's answer received gasps from all four elves.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea*!"

"So young!"

"Gwyn, you look so mature."

"You _act_ so mature."

"Well she has been through much, Melui."

"How old are you?" Gwyn asked hesitantly, eager to divert the attention her age was bringing her.

"One thousand five hundred and twenty." Hilneth piped up.

"Two thousand on the nose." Raweru grinned.

"Two thousand nine hundred and ninety seven."

"Three thousand three hundred and two." Athae said. The four elves giggled at the face Gwyn was making- she couldn't imagine living for so long. No wonder they thought her young! She was but a baby in their eyes. Melui opened her mouth, eyes twinkling, but was cut off by a soft knock at the door.

"That will be the bathwater. Strip down, Lady Gwynith, out of those filthy clothes."

"_Lady_..." Gwyn mumbled to herself. Self consciously, Gwyn obliged, and within five minutes she found herself in bliss, floating in a paradise of blessedly warm water. Somewhere off in the distance she heard Athae call that they would return when she was finished, and that dinner was within the oncoming hour, before the door shut with a soft snick behind whispering elven maidens. Gwyn closed her eyes and with a groan sank deeper into the water. Finally, peace.

She wasn't sure how long she'd floated there, her mind clear of all things. Though she felt the onslaught of emotions and thoughts battering against her defenses, Gwyn needed at least half an hour of quiet where she could simply relax and glide along on the edge of consciousness.

She was half-dreaming, dozing in and out of sleep, when shouting from the hall reached her ears. Moaning in annoyance, Gwyn tried and failed to ignore the voices, which drew ever closer and closer. Was a few moments silence too much to ask even _here_? The voices almost sounded familiar, but no doubt she was just imagining things. She knew none of the elves here, obviously.

A loud bang had Gwyn's head shooting up from where it had been resting in the water, her hair sopping wet and sticking in clumps to equally soaked, pink skin scrubbed clean. Alarm caused adrenaline to pump through her veins. _What in the name of-_ And then she saw him. And he saw her, each's eyes growing to the size of saucers. Gwyn felt her throat go dry, her mind numb, body paralyzed, jaw slack in shock. She didn't know what to do. What should she _do_? What should she _do_? What should she-

Throwing an arm over her chest, Gwyn whipped around, grabbing the first thing her hand came into contact with. "KILI, GET OUT OF HERE WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_** _GET OUT OF HERE_**_!_" She threw the candlestick as hard as she could in her horror, the metal base colliding with Kili's head as he stared at her, mouth open.

Without hesitation, Kili threw his hands before his staring eyes, lunging from the room with a barely heard "I didn't see anything!" From outside, Gwyn could distinctly hear Fili dying of laughter, a thumping causing the wall to shake slightly as he banged his fist against it. Mortified, Gwyn growled as she sank deep into the tub, her nose disappearing with a stream of bubbles until only the top of her head and eyes remained above the water. Not even a half hour of peace. Those boys couldn't even grant her that.

* * *

_Ifridî bekâr - Ready weapons!_

_Arwen en amin - My Lady (formal)_

_Mellonamin - My friend_

_Aier - Short one_

_Aiya - Oh!_

_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, Arwenamin - Your heart is that of the lion_

_Tanya nae sai eina - That was very funny_

_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea - By the sea and stars_

_Elvish translated at grey-company(.org)_

_I think you guys are really going to lovelove the next chapter. Prepare for a feels overload. Seriously, 'cause it's coming! Oh, and Happy Easter/Spring break, people! Please review and feel free to give suggestions!_


	12. His One and Only

**_Ohhhhhmygosh, how was your break guys? Cause I know mine was superfantastmic! Hopefully yours was too (anyone get any good candy?). A couple things before I begin this chapter... 1) Did anyone else watch the live web-show with Peter Jackson? Tell me you guys did because erhmegerdd, I was hyperventilating the entire time and no one understood why! 2) I'm sorry this is a wee bit late, but on the bright side, my final paper is finished! This week's been really busy (I got my prom dress :D Today was the fitting and lemme' just say, I have never felt so short -_-), but this weekend I should have more time to write the next chapter, which brings me to my final piece of info (which is mucho importante so PLZ READ!). Remember how I said that Rivendell would be divvied up into two chapters... Yeah, whoops, I accidentally made it three chapters (Like the Hobbit!) instead. So! Now that all my info has been announced, plz, enjoy!_**

**_DistortedLullabies - They make me giggle too :D I was laughing while I wrote the final scene, and I think I freaked out my little sister (but I don't care :P)_**

**_creepyLOTRfangirl55 - I would be so embarrassed if I was either of them, hehe (though I wouldn't mind if I was Gwyn...)!_**

**_littledaydreamer07 - Thanks, that really means a lot to me :) I shall try not to keep your waiting!_**

**_Magdalenara - Right?! I snorted really loud when the started freaking out, but for some reason no one else thought that adorable dwarves scrambling over one another (and freaking out for no reason) was very funny... Meh. And I adore Elrond, I feel like his humor isn't nearly as appreciated as it should be. Girl you know the saying, great minds think alike ;P How could I resist when Gwyn was all alone in a bathtub -_- _****_Of course_****_ he would do that., it's Kili after all..._**

**_Angel of the Night Watchers - I had a great vacation, I hope you did too :) And I certainly am planning more of that! Who doesn't love jealous!Kili/Gwyn moments? I think they're hysterical. Oh, and for the Khuzdul dictionary, type in "Thramili's Khuzdul dictionary" on google (seriously, it's amazing. It must have taken weeks!)._**

**_PS. I've watched The Hobbit so many times now that I am beginning to make a game out of spotting Kili in each scene (the toughest so far is the Goblin scene when they first fall into the... er... nest thingy). It's actually quite fun, haha (I'm so obsessed, my god)._**

**_Daybreak96 - Thank you! :)_**

**_Lauren - Oh me ohhhmg seriously? *Fans self* I'm flattered! :) Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I really am trying hard to make this story seem as realistic as possible... I think I've re-watched the Hobbit 1000 times just for this fic alone, not that I'm complaining ;p _**

**_Sophiashyaway - (Your username is adorable 8P) Bahaha when I read your review I started cackling like crazy at my computer screen, so then my sister thought I was going nuts! It's okay, us crazies must stick together in life :P_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**_His One and Only_**

**_ Previously... _**

_ Mortified, Gwyn growled as she sank deep into the tub, her nose disappearing with a stream of bubbles until only the top of her head and eyes remained above the water. Not even a half hour of peace. Those boys couldn't even grant her that._

**_Several hours earlier... _**

The lump in Kili's throat was really beginning to bother him, yet even as he attempted to distract himself with the majesty of Rivendell he found that doing so only reversed the intended effect. Tall, willowy elves led the Company deeper into the halls of Elrond, chaperoning them through winding walkways and twisting paths, through rooms which secretly struck both young and old dwarf with fascination, though they never would admit to it. Nearly all the rooms were exposed to the elements, with wide, arching pillars welcoming in the oncoming dusk. Kili looked far above himself in sudden wonder, keen eyes straining to catch a glimpse of the vaulted ceiling, it's elevation casting it into shadow high overhead. In front of him, Bofur ran a tentative hand along one of the pillars, calloused fingers grazing softly along the intricately carved patterns that wound their way up the columns like vines. Towards the front of the group, Thorin turned around, a nasty glare piercing the ranks of his followers, causing Bofur to draw back his hand as if it had been burnt, his sharp intake of breath hissing through the natural quiet of the valley.

Like Kili, Fili gazed around in curiosity beside his brother, pausing in his inspection of the harmonious halls to shoot a quick glance at his younger sibling. The troubled look on Kili's face was not reassuring to his elder brother in the slightest. Fili nudged Kili as the Company egressed from the sleepy, spiraling corridors, coming to stand in a open, airy room, closed off from the cliffs that ringed its borders by fine white pillars . It resembled a balcony, Kili thought absently, caught in-between trying to take in their new surroundings, while still attempting to maintain a normal breathing pattern, gasps coming in painful twinges, and focus on his anxious brother's face at the same time. As the Company began to fan out within the room hesitantly, Fili managed to catch his brother's eyes. Kili frowned, shaking his head. _Not now_. His eyes spoke for him in that silent way of communication that the brothers had long ago learned to master. _Not in front of the Company. Ask me later, I'm fine for now... _Fili narrowed his eyes, yet Kili only mimicked him, shooting the elder dwarf a look sharper than his knives._ I _**_said_**_ I'm fine, Fee. _Fili huffed, yet didn't push the subject, letting his eyes linger for a moment longer upon his brother before he forced himself to move off, pointedly avoiding the elves as they glided past, receding from the room like shadows.

"You may rest here for the night, if you so chose." Elrond's smooth voice cut like the ringing of a deep bell over the murmuring of the dwarves. Kili caught sight of the hobbit's face suddenly- struck with an intense emotion of admiration for the master of the Last Homely House- as the young dwarf moved closer to his kin, eager for the elf to leave them.

"We choose it." Thorin all but growled, Dwalin nodding once firmly behind his king. With a brief inclination of his head, Elrond departed from the room quietly, leaving the dwarves and hobbit in momentary silence. Kili looked about himself quickly before shucking off his packs and moving to sit atop them, his entire body weary from the exhausting days' of travel and troubles that now toiled behind them. The other dwarves must have felt the same, for almost in perfect synchronization they all sat down themselves, throwing bags and weapons to the ground heavily in their eagerness to get off their tired feet.

Kili's heart was calmer now, if only a little, emotions held in check by sheer willpower and the sudden onslaught of weariness. So far, the elves had treated them with nothing but kindness- surely Gwyn would be given the same graces if not more, considering she was a lady. Still, the thought of being parted from her, of not being able to open his eyes and see her there beside him, or across the tangle of tired bodies, chatting with Bilbo or staring out in awe at the waterfalls beyond- _safe_. it caused Kili's stomach to tighten and his jaw to clench. He did not like being unable to see her, to not know if she was well or not- safe or not. After several weeks, if not months of nonstop traveling with her it was admittedly more than strange to be separated. Closing his eyes, Kili barely heard Bilbo's timid voice enquire as to where Gandalf had wandered off to yet again, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The wizard was starting to annoy him, disappearing without a word and returning only in the nick of time- it was beginning to become something of a habit of the old man.

"Like I said before to ya, Mr. Bilbo, he's a _wizard_!" Bofur comforted Bilbo from afar, and it was only by luck and chance that Kili cracked his eyes open, at first intending to simply sweep his gaze about the makeshift camp once before settling into a fitful sleep, only to spy at the last second Dwalin slipping off after his uncle, a bothered, sour look clear on his features. Kili closed his eyes for a moment, though he barely made it past three seconds before dark brown iris were flashing bright once more, and he was getting to his feet hastily. He couldn't help himself, he was intrigued. He had always been the curious one, the one who snooped, the one who investigated, and over the years Kili found that with some practice, he had gotten quite good at it without being detected. He had always been naturally light on his feet, an abnormality in dwarves that Kili have come to love, as it made hunting much easier.

_What could Mister Dwalin have been arguing with uncle about before? _The thought had been in his mind more than once since their rescue from the trolls, yet what with recent events, Kili hadn't had time to do more than ponder what could possibly be the matter to make his uncle's closest friend, normally stoic in nature, so visibly upset. This was the question that caused the young dwarf to slip secretly past his comrades, avoiding Balin's searching gaze and his brother's presence altogether. For this mission, Kili would have to act alone, else he might never get the information he desired. Slinking like a fox from the open room, Kili followed the two elder dwarves like a shadow, hiding behind pillars and corners, waiting for the distance to accumulate to just the right length before quietly padding along after. Somewhat distracted over Gwyn, he was nearly caught once, his foot having caught the edge of one of the finely wrought columns, sending a particularly colorful choice of words streaming from his mouth. in Khuzdul. Thorin had turned around for a moment, suspicion causing his eyes to appear as if they were piercing through the very wall Kili hid behind, barely breathing. Dwalin's pointed grunting had caused the king to forget the noise, and the youngest of his nephews had slumped against the wall he'd been leaning upon. Never before had he been more thankful of Dwalin's impatient demeanor than at that moment.

Kili ended up having to partially scale a tree, something that he was a little more used to than other dwarves, what with his smaller, more agile body and joy for hunting back in the Blue Mountains. He smirked as he situated himself in the tree carefully, taking heed not to move to quickly and risk rustling the many leaves that clung to the branch he'd chosen. How the other dwarves had pointed at him, how they'd mocked._ "What use is a dwarf in a tree?" _They'd laughed, while others only whispered of his peculiarity from behind hands and doors. _"Hardly a beard, and now this?" _Kili had once heard a dwarf mutter. Yet here he was, utilizing the one skill that so many had turned their noses up to. The young prince shook his head. They were always the same, those dwarves back home. _Closed minded fools. _Well, at least that was what his mother had always said, especially during his youth, when Kili had been far more prone to take offense to such rude judgements. Whereas before he would have hidden behind Fili or Dis, as Kili has grown older, he had learnt to merely brushed the insults aside like flies in the summer heat.

"What is it, Dwalin?" Thorin's voice was low, yet from Kili's position he could hear them perfectly. "What has been troubling you of late? Is it the elves?"

Dwalin growled, the sound deep and feral, and Kili gulped. He was perched only a few yards directly above them. Clinging to his branch tighter, Kili could only hope that his abnormally excellent balance would not seek to fail him at such a crucial moment.

"You know what troubles me, Thorin, do not play a fool." Footsteps. Dwalin was pacing.

Thorin's voice dropped an octave lower, and Kili detected with somewhat familiarity the hint of rage that his uncle was failing in his attempt to smother. "If this is about the girl-"

"That _girl_ has a name." Dwalin barked, and the footsteps ceased. "An' I think it's high time you- we all- used it."

Kili swallowed. Never before had he heard Dwalin speak to his uncle in such a manner, and he had known the elder warrior since he was but a wee dwarfling.

It was a moment before Thorin spoke, and when he did, Kili had to crane his ear down as far as he dared, his uncle's voice was so low. "I do not trust her. There is something not right with that child. Something strange."

Dwalin snorted, a mocking sound. "Oh aye, Thorin. You think her to be a danger, and yet she has won the hearts of every member of this Company. Even Nori adores her, and you know how he is!"

With a start Kili realized who the two below were arguing about, a familiar, gaping pit opening up in his chest. _Gwyn_, he mouthed, ignoring the harsh scratch of bark against his cheek. This couldn't be good...

"Do you not think I have noticed the way she has cast her spell over them all?" Thorin snapped harshly, a single boot-step echoing on the ground below as he moved towards Dwalin. "Over you?" A pause, heavy, silent. "Dwalin do you not see it, do you not feel it? The aura about her, it reeks of... of something..." Kili was holding his breath, waiting for his uncle's next words, waiting, waiting- "Ancient. Not entirely human. The elves have noticed it as well. The way they all looked at her back there, especially Elrond, it was as if they recognized something in her. Something out of the ordinary... And she went with them so willingly, I-"

"You are blinded by your own superstitions, you always have been."

"You _dare_ talk to your king in such a manner?"  
"I dare talk to my oldest and closest friend in such a manner, _yes_, Thorin." Dwalin was breathing heavily, raggedly. "_Mahal_, she is nothing but a wee lass, my friend. A wee child who's home and life have been ripped away from her, an' on the cusp of maturity at tha'! Why is it so hard for you to accept her, when the rest of us have."

Kili's breath was shaky, his hands that clutched the tree turning white as he dug his nails into the bark, ignoring the pain that ignited at his fingertips.

There was no response from Thorin, and after a moment or so more of silence Dwalin continued, his voice a good deal calmer and controlled. "Do you not remember what it was like to loose our home, Thorin? Do you not remember how lost we felt? An' for a young lass like that to harbor those feelings, all alone- at least we had each other. At least we had family."

Thorin remained silent, and through the branches and leaves Kili caught a glimpse of his uncle shaking his head. "It would have been best if my nephews would have never found her."

His uncle's words were like a stab to the heart. _Thorin doesn't really mean that, does he? _Kili felt a numbness begin to leak from his core, spreading inch by cold inch up outwards, consuming him. Had they not found Gwyn, she would have most assuredly died out there, despite her deeply rooted fighting spirit. Kili swallowed. She would have _died_. They would have never met, and she would have perished cold, all alone and in pain. Was that the fate his uncle was truly wishing had become the innocent girl who was so much a part of their Company now? There were warmer hearts in goblins, if so...

"She saved us." Dwalin persisted, though his voice was strained. "Gwyn an' Bilbo stalled the trolls, bought us time- Durin's beard, Thorin, she saved Ori from the wargs. She saved Kili! That warg would have surely gotten him if she had not been there to shoot it down."

Kili could see Thorin's shoulders- had seen them tense the moment his name was mentioned. Evidently, so had Dwalin. "So you have noticed then, as we all have. Well, apart from Ori- poor lad was never very good with that kind of thing-"

"Do you think me blind and deaf?" Thorin all but thundered, and Kili had to force himself to stay still, his natural, childhood reaction nearly causing him to shrink back at his uncle's rage. "Of course I have noticed- those two are more obvious than an elf hiding amongst dwarves!"

_Fili would have laughed at that- He would have thought it was funny._ A distant part of Kili commented in a meager attempt to distract himself from his growing horror.

"The way they look at each other- the way he looks at her- it sickens me. They are not even of the same race..."

Dwalin did not answer at first, attempting to choose his next words wisely. "Your reaction does not surprise me, my friend, but you must remember that there have been occurrences where lovers of different races-"

"Do not speak to me of occurrences and lovers, Dwalin. Do not even _dare_ mention the word love when it comes to Kili and Gwyn. They are young, and _foolish_, if they believe themselves to be close to any emotion past fascination with one another."

Thorin's words cut into Kili like a knife, slicing his heart. No, Thorin did not see- could not possibly begin to fathom his nephews's emotions. His uncle had never felt this way, surely he mustn't have, otherwise Thorin would understand the feelings that Kili held for Gwyn.

"You know your words are folly." Dwalin growled menacingly, startling Kili. "You know how we love, Thorin." He accused, taking a step forward. "Somewhere out there is the other half to all of us dwarves. There is one and only one other soul on this earth that can claim Kili's heart, as there is for all of us. Call it destiny, call it what you will, I have never understood it, nor had need for such things." The battle-hardened warrior drew back, and Kili fantasized feeling his heart thumping through the tree branch. He could barely breath.

"Some never find each other, yet marry anyways, though the wedlock is shallow and meaningless, like the young love of human adolescence. Others choose the solitary life... We should understand enough about that... But some, some are lucky enough to find that other soul, and lead lives far happier than you or I could ever hope to comprehend. And here your nephew has been blessed enough to find his One, and at such a youthful age... It is Gwyn, Thorin. She is Kili's One, whether you accept it or not. She is his."

"No. You do not know this for certain, Dwalin. She is but a _child_."

"In our eyes, yes. In her own race's, she has reached adulthood, as Kili is about to. If you think about it, they are very close in their age of maturity."

"And when Kili comes to realize that Gwyn will be dead before he has reached his two-hundredth year? What then? What of his One then, Dwalin."

"Love works in mysterious ways, as does Aulë. You must trust the Maker, Thorin."

Thorin growled low, whipping around to glare at Dwalin. "I refuse to believe it, there must be a mistake."

"Balin has seen the signs. Gloin and Bombur have come to him several times about the lad. They see it in his eyes, the recognition. Thorin, Kili is not blind to the feelings that are developing within him. He is no longer a wee dwarfling, as much as we still see him as one. The signs point to-"

"Confound the signs! That boy is a heir of Durin, a prince of Erebor, and whether he likes it or not, he will keep our line pure."

If Kili was astonished, Dwalin was twice so. "So that is what this is about? Keeping the royal line '_pure_'? I thought better of you, Thorin."

"What would the others say, what would they think, Dwalin? A dwarf in love with a human peasant- and a dwarf _prince_ no less."  
"The others seem to have taken to the idea quite nicely-"

"What of Dain and his people, and the rest of our folk in the Blue Mountains? You are aware of their disapproval of Kili at times, for his... eccentricities..."

"All of a sudden you have a problem with the lad because he looks and acts a bit different-"

"Kili is my nephew, and I will love him no matter his differences... But the others..." An edge of helplessness crept into Thorin's voice, the rarity shocking Kili momentarily from the stupor brought on by the conversation. "What am I to do, Dwalin? He is a prince. Kili is of noble blood- she would taint it- taint him."

"Thorin-"

"And what of a heir? A half breed, it would be. Mocked, snubbed, cast away! No one would listen to it, no one would respect..."

Anger lanced through Kili's heart. Halfbreed. How dare Thorin call their child such a derogatory term. Was that all his uncle saw in such a babe? Kili payed no mind to the slight warming of his cheeks as he realized that to even have such as issue as the one Thorin had presented to Dwalin, he and Gwyn would have to- to- they'd-  
"Fili is your heir, and it is he that shall sire a future king, not Kili."  
"And if something happens to Fili? This quest is far from over, Dwalin."

Kili nearly fell from the branch, his balance vanishing at the thought of losing his brother. Mahal's _beard_, it was almost too much to bear.

"Dis would not approve, either." Thorin muttered.

"She would, and even if you are right, it is not her choice. It is not any of ours but Aulë's, and he has decided, Thorin. You cannot change that."

There was a chilled silence, then. The kind of silence that screams so loudly in a man's ears it threatens to drive him insane. Kili could feel trickles of cold sweat sliding down his temple, his arms trembling, though he tried to still them. Finally, Thorin spoke, his words crushing his nephews hopes and heart in one venomous blow.

"Royalty often must make sacrifices for the good of their country and people. Kili is a prince of Erebor, and as such I will not stand idly by and watch as he courts a _human_ _child_."

"Thorin, you-"

"If need be, I will separate them."

Kili gasped softly, dark hair falling into his eyes, flinching as if he'd been smacked.

"If need be, I will banish Gwynith from our Company, and put an end to this madness. She should stay here, in this sickening place with the elves. They have taken a liking to her already, I am sure they would not mind the burden of looking after her once we are gone."

"Your head is so far up your arse I'll warrant it shall never see the light of reason again!" Dwalin roared. "Gwyn has proved herself to this Company tenfold. She is more than capable of handling herself in the wild- and to keep her and Kili apart, it is- it is _monstrous_-"

"My decision is final." Thorin's words sliced through Dwalin's anger like one of his deadly axes. "I am sorry Dwalin, but I must do what is best for all of us."

"You are blind, my friend. Your stubbornness will destroy your nephew." Dwalin called after Thorin, who's footsteps grew fainter and fainter as he turned the corner at the end of the hall, vanishing from sight. For a moment Dwalin stood still, breathing loud and erratic, veins ins his temples straining as he attempted to keep his fury in check. Cursing, Dwalin had slowly urned and retraced his steps back the way he'd come, and had only just turned the corner when Kili revealed himself, relinquishing his grip on the branch as shock took hold of his body and falling from the tree with a loud thud and a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. He lay upon the stone floor for a moment, focusing on regaining his breathing, before attempting to get to his feet. First one arm, then the other. Then his legs. Kili paused, resting on his hands and knees with his head between his arms. His entire body was trembling, his breaths coming in short, unsteady gasps. The shock of what he'd just witnessed- what he'd just _heard_- was taking its toll, clogging his brain with too many jumbled thoughts to the point where he couldn't even remember his nor his brother's name.

His mother had always told him that the tales told among their people of finding your One were only that. Tales. Stories to be told round a campfire. _So how can this be?... Dwalin had said... And Thorin was so serious he can't have been lying... It's true... But she is so young- I was alive when her parents were born. _The onslaught of arising thoughts increased, and it was with great effort and difficulty that Kili managed to get to his feet. _Thorin is right, Gwyn is young- she will be dead before I am even through half of my years. _While the thought scared him, there was one other that loomed, omnipresent, over all others. _He means to keep us apart. Uncle means to keep us apart. If she is truly my One, than we cannot be separated._

Kili's feet began moving of their own accord, and before he knew it he was racing down the corridor, flying in search of the one person who consumed his mind in such a wonderful way. Skidding around a corner, Kili avoided the hallway that would return him to the Company, opting instead to streak past it and down another corridor, unruly hair whipping wildly behind him. He had to find Gwyn- had to tell her what he'd just heard. He couldn't let Thorin do this to them. He _wouldn't_.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

Down one corridor and up another, it had been nearly ten minutes since Kili had set out on his search to find Gwyn. He had run through empty rooms filled with the grandest of things that normally would have captured his attention instantaneously-instruments, books, and strange trinkets-, through gardens alight with a strange, ethereal glow, and even through a flock of elf maidens, who had giggled as he'd run past, though Kili hardy noticed. All the while he turned heads, elves stepping from his path, giving him room as he charged past, his search never-ending, or so it seemed, in the maze that was Rivendell. It was with great consolation that, upon rounding a corner, Kili's eyes suddenly fell upon Fili, who was strolling contentedly down the empty hallway. Looking up in surprise, a look of relief spreading itself across his elder brother's face in the form of a grin. Kili slowed, coming to stand, shaking and sweating, in front of Fili.

"Well by my beard, if it isn't my long lost brother. Where have you been, Kee? Dinner is about to start and I only just managed to slip away to find you-"

"Where's Gwyn?" Kili blurted, ignoring the way his brother's brow knitted together.

"Are you alright?" Looking him up and down for the first time, Fili cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. "Kili, what happened?"

Kili shook his head, gasping for breath. "I just need to talk to her. Right. Now."

As if in answer to the young prince's demands, a door opening and shutting further down the hall caused both brother's to whip around, staring as several elven maidens departed, whispering, down the corridor. Kili felt his heart leap as he studied the girls. "That was one of the elves who was with Gwyn before..." And he was off again, dashing down the hallway before Fili even digested what his brother had murmured. Blinking, the heir shook his head once, narrowed eyes flicking to the ceiling in confusion.

"Yes, Kee, but what does that matter? Kee?"

Receiving no answer, Fili turned around. "Kili?" His eyes widened upon seeing his brother turning the knob to the door the elves had just withdrawn from. "Kili, what in Mahal's name are you _doing_?" Racing after his little brother, Fili only had time to skid to a halt as he watched Kili dart inside. "_Kili_." Fili hissed. "Get back here! What are you thinking? You don't know who could be in-"

""KILI, GET OUT OF HERE WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_**_ GET OUT OF HERE_**!" Gwyn's shriek was loud enough to cause Fili to wince.

"-there..." Fili barely got the word out before he was doubling over in laughter, fist thumping against the wall and tears forming in his eyes as Kili flew from the room, slamming the door shut quickly behind him and slumping against it with a moan, left hand clutching his cheek. Fili snickered, straightening as he attempted to recover from his laughing fit. "Aha, I haven't laughed that hard since-" Fili paused, catching his brother's deadpanned expression- a welt beginning to take form on his left cheekbone- before bursting into hysterics again, doubling over and using the wall for support.

"It's not funny." Kili muttered. Fili didn't reply, too busy laughing, and after a few moments Kili stomped his foot childishly. "_Fee_. Stop. It's _not_ funny!"

"Yes. It. _Is_." Fili gasped, free arm encircling his stomach, which was really beginning to ache. After what seemed like decades did he finally straighten, wiping the tears that remained in the corners of his eyes. "Birashagimi nadadith*." Fili nudged Kili, who'd crossed his arms, sulking. "But you must admit, if our places had been switched, you would have laughed just as hard as I."

It took nearly a minute of prodding from Fili before Kili finally cracked a small smile. "That was really embarrassing, Fili." He whispered, cheeks redder than Bombur's illustrious hair. Taking his brother firmly by the shoulders, Fili proceeded to steer Kili down the corridor. _I believe it. _It was a few moments before either of them spoke. Kili appeared to be lost in thought, and so it was Fili who first broke the silence, clearing his throat softly before asking the inescapable, dreaded question.

"Did you... er... You didn't... _see_... anything... did you?"

Kili looked back at Fili with round, innocent eyes. "Doe eyes", their mother liked to call them, though Fili and Thorin agreed that "a trap" was a far better suited description, especially when Kili was pleading for something he knew he normally could not obtain easily.

"See anything where, nadad*?"  
Fili cuffed Kili across the back of his head lightly. "Ishunda*, you know what I mean."

To Fili's horror, Kili blushed and looked away. "Well..." _Oh no. _His brother _had_ seen Gwyn. His baby brother had seen her naked with those innocent eyes of his. "... When I burst in, she was sitting in the bath and her shoulders-" Fili froze. He could only imagine how distressed his brother must be feeling. "-were just visible above the waterline."

"_And?_"

"And?" Kili asked, brow arching innocently.

There was a pause, and then: "Her... _shoulders_?"

"Oh yes, brother. It was _quite_ scandalous. I've never seen a woman's bare shoulders before."

Exiting the garden they had been passing through and rounding a rather large column, Fili turned to eye his brother warily. "Tell me you are joking, Kili. Her shoulders? You think seeing a woman's shoulders are _scandalous_?" Fili was beginning to worry, now. His brother may be young, but his apparent maturity level when it came to women was matching up with- horrifyingly enough for the elder of the two- Ori's own innocent mind. _That little bookworm would faint if he saw a woman's bare foot. _Fili thought dryly. Upon receiving no answer from his brother, Fili glanced to where Kili was walking beside him, only to find a smug grin plastered on the younger's face. "What, are you that excited from seeing a bit of skin? I mean come on, Kili, it was only her _shoulders_."

"No it wasn't," Kili burst, the mysterious smirk spreading across his lips causing Fili to slow slightly as the two ascended a flight of stairs.

"What do you-"

"I saw them."

"Saw what, Kee?"

Kili turned to Fili, his eyes alight with an impishness that normally would send the elder running for the hills.

"Her breasts."

In his utter shock, Fili missed the last step of the staircase, a look of surprise flashing across his features as he went crashing to the ground in a heap of golden braids and furs. Kili's hysterical laughter echoed through the halls, and as Fili pushed himself up on his elbows, he only just managed to catch a glimpse of his brother, who winked at him before disappearing around the next corner. "You know what this means, Fili?" He called from out of sight. "It means that I'm one step closer to becoming a full grown dwarf. I mean, honestly, it was worth the candlestick she threw at me- I'd take a dozen more just to see her chest again."

Fili groaned, knowing that his brother was playing it up to taunt him. Kili was probably barely holding himself together (which was indeed the truth concerning the young dwarf), as every bit traumatized as Fili was when he'd seen his first... female... _bosom_. "Mahal save me." He muttered, getting to his feet. Fili shook his head, following his brother down the corridor 'Don't even know what he was so eager to find her in the first place." He muttered to himself, turning the corner. Up ahead, the Company's make-shift camp came into view, and Fili detected the boisterous voices of his companions rising and falling as they warmed up to their new surroundings. Suddenly, he stopped dead, frowning hard. "What a minute," Fili called to Kili, who was taking his time up ahead in walking down the last hallway before he rejoined the group. "She threw a candlestick at your _head_?" The sound of Kili's youthful laughter erupted once more, echoing down the corridor loudly.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

In the end, Fili had the last laugh. Upon re-entering the Company's designated room, he had quickly rejoined Kili, who had made his way over to his pack. Bofur, who had been chatting gaily with his brother, Oin, Gloin, and Dori looked up, inspecting the two heirs carefully.

"An' where'd you lads disappear off to, then?" He asked, before lowering his voice, glancing at where Thorin sat on the far side of the room before asking, "Weren't out wooin' any elf maidens, where ya now?"

Fili snorted. "That knowledge would be good for uncle's health." He muttered sarcastically, which elicited a snicker from his brother.

Turning to address Bofur, Kili smirked faintly, "Something like that."

Bofur nodded. His sharp eyes flashed, and suddenly his ever-present grin was vanishing fast. "What happened to yer cheek, lad?" He'd asked, gesturing to the dark bruise that was beginning to form on Kili's cheekbone. Poor Kili shuffled back and forth, unsure of what to say. _He never really was any good at lying_, Fili reasoned.

"I-Well, uh- You see what happened was-" Kili stammered.

"Well," Fili said, trying as best he could to hold back the laughter that was attempting to wrack his frame. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go have a word with Ori. The beauty of this place is astounding, and I'm sure he'd agree." Fili smirked at Kili. "It really is a wonder of a place, brother. Hits me right in the _chest_, whenever I catch a glimpse of those waterfalls-" He patted his heart. "Right in the _chest_."

Fili wasn't sure what made him laugh harder after that, the look on Kili's face as he'd turned to leave, or the barrage of questions that the elder dwarves had fired at his brother following Fili's departure.

"Is somethin' wrong with yer chest, laddie? Sure seemed like yer brother was tryin' to hint at somethin'." _Gloin truly is a sharp-witted dwarf. _Fili grinned from where he watched the show propped against his bags. Revenge could be sweet at times.

* * *

_Birashagimi nadadith - My apologies, little brother_

_nadad - Brother of mine_

_Ishunda - Lesser brain_

**_Khuzdul translations taken from Thramili's Khuzdul Dictionary and Scribd(.com) _**

_I wrote this entire chapter listening to the Oz soundtrack. Gosh I love that movie! The wicked witch is so badass, it rocked. So obviously there was no Kili & Gwyn moments in the chapter, but that's because I decided before writing this that I needed to make some highly important things clear within the plot-line. So! Now that that's all cleared up, prepare! *drumroll* for the most adorable, most feels-ridden chapter yet. I'll even give you a little hint on what may (or may not) happen... Remember in the FOTR the bridge that Aragorn and Arwen meet up on... __Yeah__. Until then, my lovelies!_


	13. An Alternate Perception

**_I LIIIIIIIIIIVE! *Impersonates Mushu* Hahaha, hey lovlies, how are ya'll durin? (get it? Get it?! I try.) I know it's been a while, but hear me out! This chapter is the longest by far- it took me nearly a week to write (during classes), and then I had to go back and revise it like 957,098,345 times (also during classes. I'm not even sorry). I wanted it to be perfect, because if one little detail is missed, the story won't make sense in future chapters. And don't even GET ME STARTED on dat elvish. It's so annoying to translate :P Aaa_****_nyways, did anyone watch the Final Four? Any basketball fans out there? Those freakin' games had me staring at the tv like this 8O. It. Was. Ridiculous. I couldn't even do my homework. Then yesterday, my physics teacher brought up The Hobbit, and I went off. Like seriously, I know everything about that movie. I've even watched it so many times I can now quote any line (anyone with me there?). Alllright, I'll stop rambling now, back to watching Naruto!_**

**_ Please enjoy! :P_**

**_LandOfTheLivingSkys - DON'T FEEL BAD! I rarely review (I'm trying harder now, hehe ^_^), even my most favorite stories. But thank you for doing so, I'm glad you are enjoying it :D_**

**_angelrider13 - No, no it's not, 'cause even I wanted to punch him in the face (or gut, or...), and I'm the writer! Haha just imagining you beating up Thorin is making me laugh (and feel better :P). Glad you liked the adorableness!_**

**_creepyLOTRfangirl55 (I'll have you know I snort into my drink every damn time I read your username) - GRL, SO. DID. I.I was, like, fanning myself and couldn't even calm down enough to finish my dinner. Omg, I srsly can't wait for the next movie (or until the next dvd comes out with deleted scenes... and maybe bloopers?). *Gasps* what if there's a deleted scene where they show Fíli and Kíli almost drowning, like in the book? My precious babies! 8o *grabby hands*_**

**_LilaPanthera - *winces* Maaaybe not as quick as you would have liked, but it's here at last! Lmao Fíli! That's the type of crap I would pull with my sister, haha, only it wouldn't be as funny -_- Yeah, the separation idea sprang on me during school, so I spent the majority of my Euro history class writing the chapter instead of taking notes... Worth it. I promise, more chapters like this are definitely coming, they are so fun to write!_**

**_Angel of the Night Watchers - Your welcome! And yeah he does, I'm surprised Kíli's head hasn't exploded yet (that wouldn't be good o_O)_**

**_Magdalenara - M-Magnificence?! *puffs out chest* Well, if you insist... The whole "One" idea I got while reading some fanfictions on AO3. I liked it so much I decided to incorporate it into this story (plus it fits very well with everything I have planned). Yes, lovable, huggable Thorin (pfft) really is a lego in the heel. I love Dwalin! I've always felt that under that scary, rugged exterior is the biggest teddy bear of them all (can you picture him as a babysitter to dwarfling! Fíli/Kíli? Cause I can!). I'm sorry about your laptop! If it makes a difference, when I was rereading the chapter before posting it, I laughed so hard I spit my smoothie all over my laptop... My precious smoothie *cough* er, I mean laptop..._**

**_RascalLil'Pixie - Thanks dude! Your review made my day 10 X's better, which was truly needed, especially since it was a day full of essays and exams... _**

**_laurenandalexandria - Your emotions must have been so confused! Like, what's wrong with this girl?! Haha I'm glad you are enjoying the story :)_**

**_Dalonega Noquisi - Bahaha that he is :P_**

**_Ninfalis - YAY! I'm glad you do :D_**

**_Daybreak95 - Cheeky!_** **_Kíli for the win! Who knows, maybe Kíli will disown him, it's a myyystery... _**

**_hisdeadpansy - Thanks! Hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_An Alternate Perception_**

Try as she might, Gwyn could not recognize the person staring back at her. It mattered not that she turned her head every which way, squinting in an effort to distinguish any feature- anything, anything at all. The woman was beautiful, with long, pale blond hair that framed her face in luscious waves, falling in gleaming tendrils down her back and coming to rest just above her hips. Her pursed lips were slightly plump and glossy- perfectly shaped. Gwyn let her eyes trail over cheeks the color of a newly blossomed rose, the angular cheekbones accenting the stranger's features, causing them to look both beautiful and primeval, and altogether regal. Letting her gaze trail up the foreign face- past the shapely chin, the straight nose, the perfectly plucked eyebrows- to the eyes. Intensely turquoise in pigment; the kind of irises that would both pierce and spellbind harmoniously, that seemed to be able to look deep into a soul and read it like a book. _Her_ eyes. _Her_ face. Gwyn pulled back from the delicate, intricately carved handheld mirror that Athae held up for her, a gasp falling softly from her lips. Hesitantly she touched her cheek. Even before, back in her village, when she had caught a glimpse of herself in the nearby lake, or in one of her more well-to-do friend's hand-mirrors... _I've never looked so... celestial before._

"Mellonamin_?" _Melui called hesitantly, causing Gwyn to snap from her reverie with a start. Blinking, Gwyn fought down a blush of embarrassment upon seeing the three elves staring quizzically at her, Athae frowning from Gwyn to the hand-mirror.

Clearing her throat in the awkward silence, Gwyn gathered up the skirts of the dress Hilneth had graciously lent her. "Should we go, then?" She asked, before exiting her temporary room hurriedly. Not until she was out in the hallway, alone, did Gwyn wince at her own stupidity. She had left before the elves had even time to reply, and she wasn't in the slightest certain of where dinner was taking place. As if complaining, her stomach rumbled loudly, causing Gwyn to wrap her arms around herself self consciously. Behind her, one of the elves laughed, a high, trilling sound. All so suddenly they were surrounding Gwyn once more, smoothing down wrinkles in her skirt, adjusting the simple satin belt than rested around her waist, fixing her hair just so. Gwyn humphed internally, wanting to bat them all away from their nitpicking. But something told her to stay her hand, and as the entourage began to make their way down the corridor, Gwyn couldn't help but roll her eyes. She did not enjoy this constant attention, it didn't suit her. Years of working on her family's farm, hunting, chopping firewood, while at the same time learning all the things a young woman should know without the help of a mother, had hardened her, made her vastly more independent than even some of the young men of her village.

"Oh Gwyn, you look so lovely now that you've scrubbed yourself of your travels." Raweru sighed, flitting past the disconcerted girl and fixing a strand of her hair just so as she went.

"And you wear my dress better than I do," Hilneth said, smiling sweetly. Gwyn couldn't help but smile back fondly. _This dress most likely costs more than I'll ever see in my life... _It was kind of Hilneth to lend it to her- she reminded Gwyn of the younger girls of her village, just reaching their teens. So eager to please their elder sisters, their minds whirling with eager, wondrous thoughts of the future.

"Hannad." Gwyn said slowly, the elvish that the girls had taught her while dressing her slipping off her lips like a river over stone. The others gasps, Melui and Athae applauding lightly.

"Mae pennen, Gwyn!" Athae praised.

Gwyn smiled, unable to ignore the sudden tug at the back of her mind, her tongue curling at the feel of the graceful, lilting language. Something was oddly familiar about it. With a shrug Gwyn pushed away the thought. _There were a lot of travelers at the Markets during the springtime, perhaps I heard it there..._

_ "_Û, Raweru! Mankoi lle irma sint?_"_

Gwyn blinked. About her, the elves had begun to speak quickly in their native tongue, and with a frown she realized that they appeared to be having a small argument.

"Avon." Raweru retorted quietly to her friends.

"Avo bedo. Heniach nîn?" Melui hissed fiercely.

Raweru wrinkled her nose, looking confused. "Avo garo am man theled?"

"An ngell nîn, Raweru," Athae beseeched, and Gwyn felt her spine go ridged in a moment of sudden clarity. While they had been assisting her, she had asked the elves to teach her some of their language. It had been easy enough for Gwyn to learn the simple phrases they had given her to recite, but now- She sucked in a breath, recognizing several of the words she had learned only hours previous.

"_... She... may... not... know..._" Gwyn scowled upon deciphering the elvish, brows knitting together, staring at Athae in utter confusion._ Know what? I may not know what?_

Frowning fiercely, Raweru suddenly snapped back, "Pedin i phith in aníron!". The whole while, Hilneth and Gwyn stared with wide eyes as the elder elves fought. Suddenly, Raweru turned to Gwyn, excitement barely contained in her shining green eyes.

"So, which one was it?" She asked, a slight accent to her words in her haste to speak Westron. Gwyn blinked, shaking her head perplexedly.

"Pardon?"

"Raweru-!" Hissed Athae, while Melui shook her head angrily, but their friend did not heed them.

"Which one of your parents was human, and which one-?"

"Antolle ulua sulrim! Mani naa lle umien Raweru? Dina, pe-channas." Athae snapped, while Melui added heatedly, "Rhaich, Raweru! Dôl gîn lost!"

The damage was already done. Though she pretended that nothing had really occurred, that she had never understood what Athae had said, nor heard what Raweru had asked of her, on the inside, Gwyn was reeling. She didn't have much time to contemplate on the bizarre incident, however, for at that very moment they rounded a corner, revealing the dining area, set out in a beautiful, open space where one could stare endlessly at the many waterfalls and setting sun, all thoughts of food vanishing from the only a heated, warning glance or two shared between them in lieu of their previous arguing, the elves accompanying Gwyn surrounded her quickly, beginning again to whisper and titter excitedly in their fluid language.

_These elves are very fickle, aren't they?_ Gwyn rolled her eyes.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

"There is nothing to eat."

Kíli sat, arms crossed over his chest, pouting moodily. From the other dining table, Fíli rolled his eyes at his brother, sighing before resuming his examination of the green, wavy plant fronds the elves deemed edible. Across the table, Ori was downright refusing to even try a mouthful, Dori's coaxing failing miserable in his attempt to get his brother to eat. Even Bombur was a little hesitant, eyeing the "food" with small, hungry eyes unsurely. Fíli frowned, sniffing the leafy green thing suspiciously before recoiling at the unappetizing smell. It smelt _cold_. And raw. And tasteless. A sixth sense, one often speculated to be shared between siblings, alerted Fíli to Kíli's stare, and with darting eyes, the elder of the pair spotted his younger brother watching him sulkily. Unable to speak to his brother, as the elves had sat them so far away from one another, Fíli merely fixed Kíli with the regale, most mature glare he could muster before pointedly taking a bite of the leaf. Kíli needed to keep up his strength, they all did, and if that meant gritting their teeth and eating some strange, green leaves then- He immediately wished he hadn't bitten the frond. The plant almost had a sour taste to it, but was more watery and bland a thing than Fíli had ever tasted in his life. Gagging slightly, Fíli felt his eyes begin to water as he forced himself to chew and swallow, unable to see the amused faces of Dori, Ori, or Gloin, his gaze screwed up until all he could do was squint. _That was more disgusting than that squirrel Kíli tried roasting when Uncle took us on that hunting trip to the East Sea..._

"Y'alright laddie?" Balin asked, leaning forward to peer past Bilbo in concern. Fíli nodded, coughing slightly, which was only made worse by Bombur's not so helpful thump on the back. The familiar, sound of Kíli's laughter caught Fíli's attention, and with reddened ears he turned to glimpse at his brother as well as Bofur, who sat beside Kíli, doubled over in a fit of snickering, Kíli pointing a finger at Fíli as he clutched his stomach, eyes brimming with glee. Bofur was actually wiping a tear from his eye. Fíli sighed, and was about to shout some sharp remark that was sure to get the two fools to hush up when Bofur's eyes suddenly went wide, his mouth falling open to hang slack-jawed. Beside him, Kíli, who had been taking a tentative sip of the wine administered in fine glass goblets, choked, spitting his drink all over Nori before his head whipped in the direction of Fíli and Bombur, cheeks aflame. Frowning, Fíli eyed his companions, all of whom's eyes were growing steadily larger, faces redder, and mouths wider. Even Nori, who's beard and face was sprinkled with large droplets of wine, was gaping at whatever was behind Fíli.

_What in the name of Durin's... _Fíli grumbled before turning round annoyedly. _... Beard... She's magnificent. _

The song of the elven instruments was dwindling to a soft end, another harmony fading in gently to take its place. As the strings of the harp and lute were strummed and plucked, the flute lacing together the melody into one of mystery and elegance, several elf maidens parted to reveal one who was far fairer than any maiden who attended the dinner. Her deep green dress fell about her gracefully, clinging to her in just the right shape and setting her mystic eyes alight, framed by pale, gleaming blond hair that cascaded about her face in ringlets. By far the most astonishing sight, yet indistinct compared with the surrounding elves, was the ethereal glow that emitted like a halo around her slight frame. It almost matched that of the elves beside her. Fíli felt his own eyes grow wide. He was awe-struck- if he had not already known her, he would have guessed Gwyn for an elvish princess.

The music continued to play, sounding far sweeter than it had before the arrival of the girl. The area where dinner had been set up had lapsed into complete silence, more than one mouth hanging open among the dwarven party to gape in astonishment at Gwyn. Small smiles played on the lips of both Gandalf and Elrond, though Thorin was staring with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow, suspicion clear in his gaze. The elves, servers and those attending, smiled at Gwyn before returning to their duties and food. Passing a look thrice over Gwyn, Fíli felt his eyebrows rise considerably, unable to take his gaze from the strange beauty before him. She was a jewel; a lady standing poised before them, meant for the high, shining halls of some far-off, grand kingdom.

At the moment, Fíli could not for the life of him recall what Gwyn had looked like previously, when her face had been covered with grime, and her clothes less than acceptable considering her gender. Gone from his memory were the many nights where she had sat- just as filthy and pig-mouthed as the rest of them- round the fire, listening to tales that were exaggerated increasingly as the dwarves all vied for the satisfaction of impressing Gwyn the most. Vanished was the friendship Fíli had forged with the young woman, shared words and jokes disappearing in the face of such comeliness.

Gwyn looked around self-consciously, her cheeks growing steadily redder as aqua eyes scanned the rooming, coming to rest on- Fíli followed her gaze, though he was already certain of whom she was looking at- his brother, who had gone paler than the whitest cloud, and was frozen in a perfect likeness of the stone trolls. Fíli smirked. Kíli would not meet Gwyn's gaze for more than a second, eyes flicking this way and that- anywhere but upon the girl who so obviously only had eyes for him. _Out of all the charming elves in this place, she can think of only Kíli, _Fíli mused, eyes dropping from his brother's flustered expression to stare at the strange green food upon his plate with a smile.

Still appearing to be painfully conscious of all the attention she was drawing- the astounded ogling from widened eyes- Gwyn swallowed, visibly steadying herself before her shy gaze returned to roam the Company that she'd become such a part of over the past weeks.

"What, are you all shocked to see me without pants on?" The mixture of nervousness and innocence in her small voice, so unaccustomed to such keen attention, broke the spell held over the room somewhat. Eye blinked, pupils grew back to their normal size, heads began to turn, murmurs circled. With a sigh Gwyn departed from her elven escort, breezing past the first table of dwarves as she made her way towards an open seat. Gandalf and Elrond both had offered for her to sit amongst them at the high table, but respectfully Gwyn had declined. She'd rather sit with her companions, she's explained embarrassedly, where she could be less conspicuous. Elrond had smiled and assured her that if that was what she wished, than so be it.

"You look pretty, Gwyn!" Ori called suddenly- bashful- as Gwyn passed, causing the poor girl to blush furiously and duck her head.

"Thank you!" She piped quickly, her head turning so that she could smile in the young dwarf's direction. If it were not for Dori catching him, Ori would have went toppling right off his seat. Ori's bravery prompted a slew of compliments that nearly had Gwyn tearing back down the corridor to her room.

"Aye, you look lovely lass!" Balin called, while Oin cried, "A right beauty!"

"Very presentable indeed." Bilbo murmured, smiling fondly at Gwyn.

"It is as if I stare upon an elf-maid of Lorien." Gloin muttered, half to himself.

Dwalin, Fíli, and Bombur (who had paused long enough to look up from his food) all nodded in Gwyn's direction as her eyes passed over them shyly. Fíli had a devilish grin captivating his features, eyes flicking to Kíli absently, enjoying his brother's state of turmoil. However, it was Dwalin's expression that captured Gwyn's attention the most. With soft eyes and a small smile replacing his normally rugged, fierce expression, she hardly recognized the dwarf. Pressing on to the second table, Gwyn quirked an eyebrow at Nori, who was still staring open-mouthed at her, his face and beard wet. _Has he been crying?_ Little by little, the surge and ebb of conversation was beginning to return to the room, allowing Gwyn to relax a little more. Meaning to walk around the table to take up the empty seat by Nori, Gwyn leapt back in surprise suddenly. There was a great rumble as the dwarves all chuckled, and Fíli craned his neck in an attempt to see what had startled her.

In his eagerness and sheer awe, Bofur had evidentially flung himself from his seat, landing on the hard stone with a bounce, and insisting with an even broader grin than usual (if such a thing was even possible) for a protesting Gwyn to take his seat. "It would be my honor." He persisted loudly, to which Gwyn could only gape. "It would be an honor, my lady. After all, you did save us from those wargs, with Gandalf's help o'course." At this the rest of the Company- save Kíli, who was still frozen stiff, and Bombur, who refused to cease in his eating- agreed loudly, causing Gwyn to plop down hurriedly, hiding her red face behind a curtain of pale blond hair. Fíli watched as slowly Kíli came to life, turning his head slowly to stare at Gwyn, who sat beside him. _Say something smooth, brother. Show her your intelligence actually surpasses that of a common troll._

"_Oi_!"

A gasp followed by rapid movement- shuffling limbs and flying hands and fingers- and quarreling grunts caused Fíli's attention to be drawn back to his own table. A large bowl of brown chips had been placed almost directly in front of Ori, although it was nearly obscured from view by the many hands attempting to snatch at the contents.

"That's mine, put it back!" Ori cried at Bombur, who had managed to sneak a chip off of the youngest dwarf's plate. Their bickering over the food was beginning to drown out the elven musician's melodious tune (not that Fíli minded), and a little anxiously Fíli turned, afraid of what Thorin must be thinking- until he caught the pleased smirkof his uncle. Fili caught Thorin's eye, sharing a knowing smirk before the elder of the two nodded, smiling at his nephew. Turning round, Fíli wasted no time in diving into the chip fray.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

He didn't want to look. He didn't want embarrass himself. What should he say?_ Probably something idiotic... _Kíli thought, his tongue as tied as ever. Out of his peripherals, Kíli watched as Gwyn sat down beside him, gazing at the assortment of food that had been lain out for the Company. An elf glided past, offering her a drink, and Kíli took the distraction to turn away in the direction of Fíli. Still, he smelt the fragrant perfume of flowers, and heard the softness of her voice as Gwyn spoke with the elf beside her. She seemed to get along with them far better than the rest of them did, taking to the tall, ancient folk almost naturally. Catching his brother's eyes, Kíli scowled at the frown on Fíli's face, shaking his head once. He knew what his brother was thinking. _Talk to her, say something... Just make sure it's intelligent, brother. _But he couldn't. Kíli hadn't been this nervous since the day decades ago that he had finally gotten up the courage to tell Thorin that he'd rather be trained in the bow and bolt than with the age old tradition of axes, and then he had had his mother's support- she'd stood behind him (quite literally) when his decision had been made plain to his uncle.

How was he supposed to talk to her, anyways? For Kíli, the image of the Gwyn he'd known was far from the essence of such lady-like poise and beauty beside him. The girl who was quiet when alone, and loud when with friends. The girl who always had the best jokes, besides Fíli and Bofur of course, and seemed to think more about the world and life- their inner mechanisms- than any other person Kíli had ever met. That girl, the old Gwyn, was lost in the strange woman who now sat beside him. This was a person foreign to him- with features that captivated him into silence every time he looked, and eyes that caused his mouth to go dry within seconds.

He'd never really noticed, Kíli realized, how beautiful Gwyn actually was. Even when it was just the two of them, or- Kíli ducked his head in humiliation- when he'd caught himself staring at her from a distance... He could see it now, he could understand the emotions people had tried to describe- the feelings felt when eyes were laid upon their One. Before, back in the Blue Mountains, Kíli had never been too interested in the ladies, though both he and his brother were considered quite the lady's men from behind closed doors. In truth, Kíli knew that- though both he and Fíli were constantly attracting attention from the other gender (_and sometimes the same,_ he thought with a shudder), it was Fíli who was idolized. What with his golden hair and respectable beard, as well as being Thorin's heir, Kíli paled in comparison. He only had stubble in comparison to the small beard Fíli had grown at the age of seventy seven. Kíli was aware how fair in complexion he was, how his kind disliked the fact that he wielded a bow more often than even a sword. He was a climber of trees and wanderer of woods, far slighter and nimbler than even Ori. Kíli was different, though over the years he had learned to accept his distinct traits.

When he'd first seen Gwyn- really seen her, as she slept in the light of the morning dawn, after the terrible business of fixing her ankle the night before- Such feelings that he had experienced could not truly be put into words. It was as if the world were rotating, the trees, mountains, horses, comrades- everything besides Gwyn- falling away. All he could see was her, but not in the way others would expect. Kíli had not noticed her soft lips, her blue eyes, her pointed nose and sharp cheekbones, unsure eyes and slender limbs- no. He had seen _within_. He had seen her heart- figuratively speaking- and soul; the person she was. No, the young heir of Thorin had not noticed beauty or physical attraction. He had seen Gwyn for who she really was, and in that moment something had clicked into place within his heart. At that moment, the young dwarf had know. He would do anything for her, would be anything for her- he wanted her. Wanted her so much that it hurt. He loved her. They had only just met, and he loved her more than he'd ever loved anything else before. And these facts frightened him, confused him, tortured him in the darkness of night. From the moment Kíli had set eyes on Gwyn, the world had flipped, and nothing was ever the same afterwards.

"Kíli." Her voice was so sweet. Flinching out of his pensiveness, Kíli forced himself to turn his head so that his eyes were staring into Gwyn's. A small smile was playing on her lips, a slender finger reaching out to point at the bowl to his right. "Can you pass the lettuce?"

_Is that what it is called?_ He wasn't very good at distracting himself.

Kíli couldn't help it- he froze up, panicking. Her eyes, beginning to cloud with confusion, were holding him entranced- his heart was thudding so fast it _hurt_. Quite suddenly he'd forgotten how to form words, and all she could do was continue to torture him and stare, stare, stare with those innocent blue eyes that never failed to hold him spellbound. He'd never beheld eyes like hers before, not even back in Ered Luin, among the fairest of dwarf-women-

"Ow!" Kíli yelped, his shin throbbing from the sharp kick delivered to him under the table from Bifur. Gwyn jumped a little, bewildered eyes widening. Fighting down an embarrassed blush, Kíli cleared his throat. "_How_- how pretty you look, Gwyn." He said, passing the bowl to her quickly. Gwyn eyed him for a moment, brow knitted, before smirking.

"It's a bit fancy for me. Personally I'd rather just have my old clothes back, but when I asked, the elves that were helping me nearly fainted. 'Sevig thû úan, and these filthy rags stink of troll!'" She mimicked, which set Bofur and Kíli to laughing, while Nori grinned to himself.

"When did you learn how to speak elvish with such an excellent accent?" Bofur inquired, leaning forward in curiosity.

Gwyn laughed. "It's one of my many talents." She said mysteriously, to which Kíli snorted loudly.

"Ah! _Gwyn_." He complained upon receiving a sharp nudge in the side. Gwyn laughed, leaning closer until her lips just barely grazed his ear. Kíli repressed a shiver at the strange feeling that suddenly woke within him.

"If you think I've forgotten the whole 'bathtub' incident, you are sorrowfully mistaken, master _dwarf_." She whispered slyly. Kíli's breath caught in his throat. He'd been wondering when that would come up. Unable to help himself, Kíli turned, pulling back slightly so that he could take in her grinning face and shining eyes. _Aulë she is stunning. How is it possible that this beauty is truly my One?_ Shaking his head once, Kíli looked up at her, smiling cheekily.

"It was an accident, Gwyn." He atoned.

Gwyn sighed. _He is a terrible liar._

"You _ferret_". Gwyn hissed. Bofur was calling her name then, asking what all the whispering was about. Winking at Kíli, Gwyn turned, smiling. "Oh, just your average secret or two." She responded, which caused Bofur and Nori to glance knowingly at one another.

Instantly the atmosphere lightened, a knot unraveling in Kíli's stomach somewhat. _She's still the same. Still the same Gwyn._ He told himself. _Despite the fancy clothes and clean face. _

Looking over, Kíli grinned at her, reaching over to brush a strand of hair from her face. "You really do look beautiful." He whispered so that only Gwyn could hear, his grin widening at the pink that tinted her cheeks. Giving him a playful shove of the shoulder, Gwyn pushed the bowl of lettuce towards Kíli.

"Oh shut up and eat," She muttered, though she was unable to hide the laughter in her voice. "pretty boy." Kíli nearly choked on his drink again, causing Nori to hold up his plate in front of his face. Bifur chuckled- at least it sounded like a chuckle to the youngest of Thorin's nephews- and grunted something in Khuzdul that Kíli did not understand in the slightest, though the old dwarf was snickering to himself at what evidentially had been a joke.

"What was that?" Kíli asked Gwyn, recovering from his second coughing episode. She merely shook her head, eyes round, feinting innocence. Across the table, Bofur- who was attempting to balance a green leaf atop his hat- snickered, snorting loudly.

"Oh nothing." Gwyn said, patting Kíli lightly on the arm before looking away and rolling her eyes.

Kíli shook his head. _Women._

Ten minutes later, Bofur took it upon himself to become Fíli's stand-in as Kíli's personal humiliator. Turning to Gwyn, he beamed. "Lass, how's about I tell you a little story O' when young Fíli and Kíli nearly burnt down half the village."

Kíli nearly fell out of his chair, managing to grip the table in time to steady himself. "Bofur! That's not a good- _What_? No." He groaned, but was cut off by Gwyn's hand before his face as she attempted to cover his mouth and silence his protesting.

"No, I want to hear, Kíli!" She giggled, Kíli giving a half-hearted attempt to push her hand away, laughing. Finally, he sighed, unable to resist her smiling face.

"_Fine_." He groaned. "Just leave out the bit about the bakery, will you?"

Bofur only laughed. "Not a chance, lad. That right there is the best part!"

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

"So here these lads are, racin' through the bakery with nothing but their bare bottoms as coverin'!" Bofur chuckled, Nori snickering beside him. Across the table, Kíli winced, his cheeks heated, wishing that he could escape the torture of Bofur's words- it was embarrassing. He didn't need that image filling anyone's head- he was trying to prove his maturity on the quest, for Aulë's sake! And this wasn't helping in the slightest. Kíli pressed his lips together, eyes wondering above him, staring at anything, anything at all but Gwyn, who was enraptured in Bofur's tale.

"Fíli was shrieking something fierce about their family's barn catching aflame, an' tiny little Kíli kept screamin': 'My arse is on fire! My _arse_ is on _fire_!'"

_ I want to set _you_ on fire. _Kíli thought annoyedly, resting his head in his hand and rolling his eyes to the sky in annoyance.

"Then the old dwarf who owned the shop- he never forgot you lads, Kíli- came round the corner, and I said to him, 'you better go and check on this fire o' theirs, quick!'"

Bofur was nearly in tears now, and with rising horror Kíli suddenly remembered, though the fog of youth had caused him to forget for decades, what came next.

"Then Fíli leaned over and whispered something into his brother's ear, and the little thing shrieked like a lass and looked at me, then down, then back at me and he said-" By this time other dwarves who had heard the tale before had caught on to where the story was going, and were trying their best to hold back their laughter. Gloin suddenly burst out into a hearty guffaw, nearly falling out of his chair as he banged the table hard with his fist.

"He was cryin', he was so scared!" Bofur laughed hysterically, his hat askew, though he hardly noticed. "An' he said, 'Bofur, Fíli said that the fire would make it fall off.'"

Kíli closed his eyes in frustration, forcing a sigh through his nostrils. _This situation could not be any worse._

"And I said, 'Make what fall off, Kíli?'"

_By Durin's beard, he's really going to say it isn't he. _Kíli's eyes snapped open, mortified._ In front of all these people, he's going to- _

An' the wee lad looked at me and said- with the most terrified expression- he said to me, 'My peni-'''

"Okay!" Kíli shouted, half standing and throwing his arms out in an effort to silence Bofur. Beside him, Gwyn was still piecing the story together, but when she came to the final realization she clapped a hand to her mouth in order to muffle her sudden shriek of laughter. Down at the other table, Fíli was howling, eventually ending up out of his seat, upon the floor. Bombur blinked in concern for the younger dwarf (though he didn't pause in his consumption of everything in sight) as he continued to cackle. Even Thorin, from where he sat at the High table, was smirking to himself. Frowning, Kíli hid his hot-faced embarrassment by taking a long drought from his cup, setting it down harder than he'd meant when it was drained.

Suddenly and quite without warning, Kíli let out an almighty belch. All at once, the entire Company broke into whoops and cheered rowdily, the elves serving them looking slightly miffed. Kíli laughed good-naturedly along with them, the youthful sound ringing clear into the growing dusk. Turning his head, the young dwarf's hysterics suddenly died out, fading along with the rest of the dwarve's liveliness as they all gazed upon the frowning face of Gwyn. Reaching out a tentative hand, Kíli unsurely placed it on her arm. "Gwyn? I'm sorry- I didn't mean to offend you." Already he was kicking himself internally. She was a lady, regardless of what they'd seen her as before. Now that they were in Rivendell, Gwyn had the chance to revert back to the young woman that she had been before the trolls had attacked her village. He'd gotten too comfortable, all those weeks before not even taking into much consideration the fact that Gwyn was a lady, regardless of the way she acted around them, the way she'd dressed and joked around. What he'd just done- The rudeness- In the presence of a lady- She was probably so offended-

Flinching, Kíli pulled his hand back in shock as Gywn suddenly opened her mouth and, smirking, let out a belch both louder and longer than Kíli's had been. Dwarves and elves alike turned in their seats and stared, open-mouthed and flabbergasted, at the unladylike sound emitted from her mouth. When the dining area finally grew silent, no one noticed Gandalf and Elrond smirking together at their table. The distant rush of the waterfalls seemed louder than ever to Gwyn's ears, and nervously she shifted- Maybe being a woman excluded her from such activities altogether in the eyes of the dwarves? _This damned dress doesn't help. _She thought annoyedly, plucking at the draped fabric of her sleeve.

A great, roaring cheer suddenly broke out from the dwarves, causing Gwyn to jump visibly in surprise, a hand flying to her mouth to smother her small squeak of fright. From the other table, Dori and Ori, and Gloin were giving her a standing ovation, while Bombur, still chewing, had thrust both of his fat arms into the air victoriously. Balin and Oin were clapping loudly, nodding their heads in approval and grinning broadly. Beside them, Bilbo was staring at her in shock, though even from that distance Gwyn could detect the slight rise at the corners of his mouth. Meanwhile, Fíli had slumped against the table-side, his sides shaking from laughing.

"Your face!" He kept shouting, pointing a shaking finger at Kíli. "You should have seen your face, brother!"

Dwalin, too, was chuckling to himself, his great paw-like hands raised high as he joined in the applause of the dwarves. At her own table, both Bofur and Nori were applauding madly, Bofur even getting up to stand on his seat as he clapped. Bifur blinked curiously at Gwyn, and through his beard she could have sworn that he was smiling. Beside her, Kíli's face was the epitome of astonished discombobulation. Awed, he was staring at her with a slowly growing grin.

Leaning forward, Gwyn punched him on the shoulder softly, beaming. "Yours was weak," she teased.

Kíli only shook his head, laughing. "What _are_ you?" He wondered, half to himself, his words drowned out by Bofur's excessive cheering.

"I _knew_ you had it in ya', lass!"

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

"Gwyn?"

"Hmm?"

The young woman paused in her staring, drawing her reluctant eyes from where they had been observing the beauty of Rivendell. It was an hour after dinner, and as the sun finally had dipped below the horizon, leaving the valley to fall into a peaceful dusk, Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf had disappeared with it. The rest of the Company had returned to their makeshift camp, some still laughing over the eventful dinner.

Turning so that her back was leaning against the pillar she stood beside, Gwyn was surprised to find not only Dori, but Nori as well, standing before her. The corners of her lips turned upwards instantly, and she stood up straighter. "Yes?" The solemn faces of the two dwarves caused the happiness to fade from her features as quickly as it had come. "What is it? Dori, Nori, is something wrong?"

"No," Said Dori quickly, allowing a reassuring smile to flit quickly onto his features. "We just- we wanted to- He would- Without you he would be-"

"We wanted to thank you." Nori interjected over his brother's bumbling. "For saving Ori."

Gwyn took a step back, bumping against the column behind her gently. "Oh, no, no. I-I didn't save Ori, please don't thank me-"

"No, you did." Dori persisted gently, silencing Gwyn. "You shot that warg that was about to- about to-"

"The point is," Nori said quickly, for Dori looked as if he were going to cry. "You saved him, and we are forever in your debt."

"Forever grateful," piped up Dori, who had composed himself some.

"Thank you." The brothers said, bowing to Gwyn, who was becoming more and more flustered by the second. She hadn't really considered it, her actually saving Ori's life- in fact, she tried to keep her mind from wondering to the attack on the whole- but now that she thought about it, if she hadn't shot that warg, Ori would most likely either be dead or in a great amount of pain. Gwyn shivered at the thought, looking over to where the youngest of the Company was busy scribbling into his tome. _I wonder what he's writing. _Turning her gaze back to the brothers before her, Gwyn shook her head.

"I would have done anything to protect your brother." She swore solemnly, meaning every word. Ori was too young- too innocent for death. They nodded, Dori clapping her on the arm (which was as high as he could reach) before waddling off, whipping his eyes, to rejoin his youngest brother. Nori, however, stayed a moment, his eyes on Gwyn's.

"It means a lot to him- that you said that, I mean." He said, his voice husky, shifting from foot to foot. Gwyn had never seen the dwarf so disconcerted before. "Means a lot to me too, Gwyn. Thank ye'." Nori clapped a hand to her arm before he too wandered off. Gwyn blinked, shaken, unsure if she could return to inspecting the valley after- And that's when she remembered. Like she had saved little Ori's life, another had saved her own. "Dwalin." Gwyn muttered, before turning on her heel and hurrying off in search of the brawny dwarf. She found him as she had been, kneeling between two pillars, staring out at the magnificence of the valley whilst simultaneously rearranging his pack. Edging up to him cautiously, Gwyn took a moment to gather her courage before clearing her voice and nearly whispering, "Um, excuse me, Dwalin- er, _Mister_ Dwalin?" She had no idea whatsoever how to address the frightening dwarf, and so automatically decided to refer to him as Kíli did.

_Stars above, I've most likely already offended him. _Gwyn moaned to herself. Dwalin straightened, looking up for whomever had called his name. Upon seeing Gwyn- who was nearly shaking with nervousness before him- he stood, and with a sudden jolt Gwyn realized that she had grown over the course of the weeks she'd spent with the dwarves. Whereas before she had been of equal height with Kíli, now she stood at least an inches taller than Dwalin. Which meant that she was nearly four inches taller than Kíli now.

"Yes, lass?" Dwalin asked, and Gwyn was surprised with the lack of gruffness in his tone. His voice was actually quite gentle, like how a grandfather would speak to a child.

Shuffling slightly, she dropped her gaze to the ground and back before responding. "I was wondering if- No, I mean-" Gwyn paused, sighing in exasperation at herself. "I wanted to thank you."

"For?" Dwalin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Saving me, back when the wargs- When they first attacked. I-I was too small, I would have been killed if it had- But you... You pushed me. Out of the way- You saved me." She finished breathlessly.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

A thousand thoughts rushed through Dwalin's mind, but only two remained, the very same that had stuck in his head when the beasts had attacked them. _How could I have let you die, you who are so young yet so bright in both mind and soul?_ Was what he wanted to say. There used to be many like Gwyn, back in Erebor, and even the Blue Mountains. Young dwarf-maidens with dreams of the future, young dwarves whose hearts were far larger than the newly forged battle-axes they attempted to lug about. But as the winters grew harsher and the food scarcer, the tough times seemed to press down harder each year upon the shoulders of even the most resilient of his kin, until nothing remained within them but the knowledge and will to survive.

_How could I have done that to you and Kíli? _It would be unforgivable, the consequences- for him, guilt, but for Kíli... _Unbelievable_ pain and heartache, more-so when the younger dwarf realized what he'd truly lost. To never find your one was a harsh reality to bear- Dwalin knew from experience, as he suspected Thorin did as well, the loneliness, the pining, the despair that slowly faded with age, though never completely. It was _unthinkable_, for a dwarf to lose their One. For after finding one another, the pain- the excruciating, heartbreaking agony- of parting, of losing one another, was enough to drive a dwarf insane. Dwalin had seen it happen, had witnessed with his own eyes the slow demise and eventual death of the wife of one of the dwarf-warriors who had fallen at Azanulbizar. It had been such torture to watch, Dwalin couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt.

"It would rip even the strongest warrior to shreds." His mother had once told him after Balin had asked, back in the days were they still struggled to lift axes that now Dwalin would merely scoff at.

"It would destroy them from the inside out."

He had shuddered at the description. A fate more terrible Dwalin could never think of. Nothing could surpass such a never-ending torture. And Kíli was so young- if Gwyn had died... Dwalin could not bear to think what would have become of the energetic dwarf, and subsequently, Fíli and Thorin- Yet he mustn't think so darkly. Gwyn was here, she was alive, and so was Kíli. That was all that mattered.

Yet finding one's soulmate had, in a time vacant of dragons- a time long past- been easier, more effortless, what with the great halls of Erebor. Dwarves from all corners of Middle-Earth had flocked to behold the kingdom's splendor. There they would often meet their One- that was how Víli and Dís had met. That was how _his_ parents had met, his father nearly tripping over the battlements of the great front gate upon sight of his mother. Yet now, it was only once in a lifetime- and dwarves did not live short lives- even to see such a match in Ered Luin, a fact that saddened many hearts that had beat before the time of Smaug. So rare was it for a dwarf to find their soulmate, if they had been home in the mountains to the north, a great celebration would have been thrown for a week at least. Kíli really had no inclination of how lucky he was, to find his One. His brother, uncle, even Dwalin himself would most likely never cross paths with their own.

Straightening, Dwalin eyed Gwyn for a second, noting how she scuffled her feet, bit her lip, played with a bit of her hair- she was nervous. Suddenly it was not Gwyn before him, but Kíli, the surrounding makeshift camp vanishing as Dwalin recalled a time decades past when the youngest nephew of Thorin used to stand before him thusly, displaying both a fearful and nervous air. That was when Kíli had started to call him 'Mister' Dwalin- he could still recall the young lad's high pitched voice, his big brown eyes and prominent lisp. It was impossible to be angry at Kíli as a child (and even still to this day), which frustrated Thorin to no end at times, for how could he punish a dwarfling so young and innocent, such a rascal as he had been in his younger days, long before the fall of Erebor?

Instantly, Dwalin's hard exterior began to melt. He stepped forward, past his emptied pack, he clapped a large hand on Gwyn's arm. She flinched slightly, looking as if she wanted to do nothing more than turn tail and run, perhaps into the safety and reassurance of Kíli's arms. Dwalin ignored Gwyn's display of discomfort. She needed to know that he wasn't as dangerous as she seemed to think- well, not towards her, at least. Goblins and dragons were another story.

"Lass," he said, in a voice so fatherly that Gwyn blinked, taken aback. "You have no idea the hold you have over us all."

Gwyn hid her shock with a frown. "But Thorin-"

"-Nevermind him for now." Dwalin interjected dismissively. "What I'm trying to get at, Gwynith, is that you are very special, very important. Everyone and everything you come into contact with is affected by your spirit- even Thorin." He added as an afterthought. Dwalin sighed.

_Even her damn horse had adored the child._ Dwalin thought morosely. He wandered briefly if the same thought had not just occurred to Gwyn, for a sudden look of the uttermost sadness caused her pretty features to darken, her eyes looking a bit too watery for Dwalin's liking. He had never been good with tears- he was too awkward, to unsure; more suited for the numbness of battle. Hesitantly Dwalin reached out a hand, patting Gwyn comfortingly on the arm.

Fortunately, at that moment Balin chose to break their silence, calling across the room for his brother to come and assist Oin and Gloin in starting up a fire, as the two had begun to bicker between themselves. Turning to Gwyn, Dwalin squeezed her arm gently before letting it go, taking a step back to fix his gaze on her. She was taller than before, he noticed, and shone with an ethereally pale light, much like the elves. No doubt it had something to do with whatever she had bathed in, for the light emitting from Gwyn was duller than the others who dwelt within the Valley of Imladris. Nodding, Dwalin cleared his throat. "Aye, you were meant to find us- destined for it, I reckon. There's something you need to discover, Gwyn, something about yerself." He said softly. "And I think you will, given time." Suddenly, as if waking from a dream, Dwalin shook his head, coughing before looking about himself. The dusk air was cool, yet comfortably so; here and there fireflies had started to appear, one landing on Gwyn's shoulder, unnoticed.

"You have no need to thank me, Gwyn." Dwalin said. "Only know that if you ever need to talk, if you wish, you may do so with me." With that, Dwalin nodded once, making his way past Gwyn towards the center of the room, where Oin and Gloin's argument had slowly begun to rise in volume.

Gwyn barely was able to gather enough of her wits about her to nod in return before Dwalin was gone.

_Thorin was right about one thing._ Dwalin couldn't help but think. _There is something strange about that girl. Something just not right. _It was noticeable, though barely so. Only a patient eye and a keen perception would allow one to see the changes that were occurring not only within Gwyn, but physically as well.

Dwalin was far out of earshot for him to hear a confused Gwyn murmur, "Thanks, Dwalin."

Now where had Kíli gotten to?

* * *

_Mellonamin - My friend_

_Hannad - Thanks_

_Mae pennen, Gwyn - Well said, Gwyn!_

_Û, Raweru! Mankoi lle irma sint - No, Raweru! Why do you want to know?_

_Avon - I refuse/I won't_

_Avo bedo. Heniach nîn? - Do not speak. Do you understand?_

_An ngell nîn, Raweru - Please (for my joy)_

_Pedin i phith in aníron! - I can say what I wish!_

_Antolle ulua sulrim! Mani naa lle umien Raweru? Dina, pe-channas. - Much wind pours from your mouth! What are you doing, Raweru? Be silent, idiot._

_Rhaich, Raweru! dôl gîn lost - Curses, Raweru. Your head is empty._

Sevig thû úan - You smell like a monster

**_Elvish translated from these sites: __grey-company(.org), realelvish(.net) & arwen-undomiel(.com)_**

_Stop. I want you to sit a moment and take that all in, 'cause it was a lot. And oho, ohohoho, just you WAIT until the next chapter. I've already started writing it, but had to stop several times because the feels almost _**_killed_**_ me. Seriously! I won't say much more than that, but let's just say that Gwyn and Kíli find themselves with some time... away from prying eyes. For, like, the whole chapter. Gah, my heart!_

_Also, I would like to send my thoughts and prayers to the victims and their friends/families of the Boston Marathon Explosions. Watching the tragedy unfold and knowing that I was powerless to help was very hard for me, and I can only pray for the recovery and strength of those affected. Stay strong, my friends!_


	14. Blossoming Bonds

**_Ahhhhh, I'm so loopy right now. I've just got back from the best massage I've ever had (granted I've only had 3...), so please excuse my craziness! This chapter was hard for me, not because I had no idea how to write it, but because I kept rereading it and going "no, not finished yet". Having lifeguard training all weekend from 9 am to 6 pm didn't help either... I have bruises from getting out of the pool so many times! Swimmers out there, I somewhat understand your pain now! Okay, I'm gonna go try and walk in my prom dress- wish me luck, I'll need it!- and please enjoy the chapter!_**

**_PS. Thank you to all the amazing subs/favs/and reviewers! You guys are the best 3 :)_**

**_hisdeadpansy - I'm glad! :D_**

**_photogirl894 - Omgomg, your comment seriously made my day! It really meant a lot to you so much, I'm glad you are enjoying it :D And yes, someone who understands! I watch the movie almost every night (it makes me so warm and fuzzy inside), but I wish my sister was into it like your brother is. Quoting entire scenes., that's awesome!_**

**_Dalonega Noquisi - Bahaha right? I love Gimli 3 So I couldn't resist adding that in there ;P_**

**_ - AHHHHH! Haha your comment made me laugh :) Glad you like the story!_**

**_Littlelots - Shhshh! Shush! *Throws cake at face* Haha and I'm already planning out the scene where Gwain shows up, it's... pretty interesting, to say the least... ;)_**

**_Ms. Fairweather - Dwalin forever 3 I seriously feel like while he tries to look all tough on the outside, he's the sweetest of them all on the inside. I mean, look how he hugged his brother after the battle of Anzibilar. Yep, definitely a teddy bear._**

**_Angel of the Night Watchers - Thanks, glad you enjoyed :D_**

**_Diana Silver - Aww thank you! I'm so happy you are liking it ;)_**

**_shippolove844 - Yay! Yes they did! And I'm glad you do. I was so upset after the events in Boston I didn't even really want to even do my schoolwork. And then I got assigned the story for my school's paper D: I hope everything is well for you/everyone over there!_**

**_Daybreak96 - Thank you! :)_**

**_WhimsicalBean - I. Love. Your. Username. Omg. I burst out laughing and embarrassed myself in class the other day when read it! JOSDHGFBVSDJNF, TOO FUNNY MAN! Oh, nono don't explode, think of all that work you aren't going to do! Lol you're review brightened my day so much! I really do try hard to make this fic as realistic as possible :P And it's okay, I ramble all the time, I understand... Omg... I love poptarts... So I shall write on!_**

**_Magdalenara - Hahaha, if Kili was nervous to court her before... It's going to be a struggle for him now! Or is it...? Hehehe, when was watching over that scene to get make sure dialect was correct, I was picturing the chapter in my head and laughing my butt off :P Omg did you really, that's hilarious! The story seemed like something those two rascals would do *rolls eyes*. Dwalin took me the longest to write, because I wanted to get it just right, y'know? Well, I must retire to my chambers to begin planning the next chapter, so I shall leave you to your shocked-ness..._**

**_PS. The way I'm planning Gwain's entrance is... interesting... Hehehe ;P_**

**_midnight faye-wolf - And you are an amazing reviewer. Thank you! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_Blossoming Bonds_**

She had gone and lost herself in the gardens. Letting the tips of her fingers trail gently over the soft buds of the many flowers, Gwyn relished the sweet scents of the blossoms, closing her eyes as she walked slowly, deep green dress slipping along the grass behind her. Her mother had kept a garden- a beautiful one. It had been the talk of the town, or rather, the jealousy of every women old enough to tend a plot of their own. Never before had the townspeople seen a woman wield such skilled green fingers, her knowledge of the plants she raised causing the stems to spiral upwards, vibrantly fruitful in their many colors and blooming buds. Gwyn could still smell the honeyed, nectar-tinged breeze that had caused tendrils of her hair to float about her as she danced through the tall flowered fronds as a child. She had often helped her mother tend the garden, and in the spring months when the rich soil began to awaken once more, Gwyn would always be the first into the small patch of land her family had been able to afford for the flower beds.

Opening her eyes, Gwyn breathed in the rapidly cooling air; night was fast approaching. With a sweeping, slow gaze she took in the wonderfully perfect picture of the maze of flowers and bushes- many taller than she was- about her, realizing with surprise that she hadn't been in a garden since the morning before the trolls had destroyed everything. It had looked promising this year. One of the of the younger girls from farther into the village who always enjoyed helping Gwyn plant seeds had even begun to show promise as a gardener herself, and Gwyn had been excited in finding another of her gender who's interests did not reside mainly on future husbands and pretty dresses. Yet the jarring shock of reality never failed to rip through her, and with a start Gwyn remembered that the little girl was gone now, as was her home.

_Home_. Was it just of her to wish that none of this had happened? How wonderful it would be if she were to suddenly roll over and awake- tangled blissfully in her warm bed's blanket- to her brother's lopsided grin as he stared down at her, their bows already in hand. _Come on Gwyn,_ he would say, _the early bird catches the worm._

_Ah, Gwain, but the second mouse gets the cheese, _she would always counter. They would go out then, snatching apples from the basket in the kitchen before leaving; bidding farewell to their little house and down the road, across pastures and fields, and into the woods on the far side where a day of hunting, archery practice, laughing and joking would ensure. Perhaps a few of Gwain's friends would join them, or maybe Gwyn would decide to retire early and go visit with a friend of her own. All the same, when the sun crossed the threshold of the treetops and disappeared from the sky, the siblings would find themselves back home, safe and smiling, bearing their days catch proudly in their dirty hands. Their father would smile and pull Gwyn into a hug while Gwain went to skin the day's catches. Then they would fix dinner as a family- dining amidst laughter and merriment- and all would be well.

Gwyn blinked, a single tear sliding down her cheek in a forlorn trek to the corner of her lips. How she missed them, all of them- even the girls who had whispered behind one another's hands of how queer it was that she had yet to find a husband. Her brother- they had been inseparable. They had done everything together, ever since Gwyn had learned to walk, back when her mother had still be alive. And her father, her poor father who had no doubt passed on to the halls of his ancestors. She would never see him again.

A hummingbird chose that moment to beat its tiny wings rapidly beside her, distracting Gwyn for a moment. The bird hovered, wings a blur of color, flitting this way and that about her head before darting off to settle in amongst the many flowers. Gwyn watched, spellbound, almost willing the tiny creature to take her thoughts away with its little, hurried wings.

She had thought about it often- the idea of never seeing her family again. It had consumed her on some days, to the point where she hardly spoke to the dwarves who swarmed about her like ants. At one point amidst their trek, Gwyn had sunken into a black, hopeless depression for nearly a week and a half, refusing to eat more than a few mouthfuls of Bombur's stew, choosing instead to sit alone, mind dark in grief and loss. Her father was gone. Her brother... lost. She had wept, harshly, bitterly, enough to cause her small frame to wrack painfully with her sobs. Of course, Gwyn would always make her bed up farther away from the rest of the Company when her anguish became too much to bear silently- yet some nights succeeded in catching her by surprise. It was on one of these nights that Kíli had slipped silently up beside her, murmuring to her words that Gwyn had never been able to recall afterwards. Pulling her closer, he had brushed her tears away, hugging her comfortingly as he rocked her gently against him, the two lost from prying eyes in the blackness of night far from the campfire. Gwyn had fallen asleep beside him, and in the morning woke to find herself alone, clutching a hood and cloak that smelt distinctly of wood-fire and rain- of Kíli. Curiously enough, they would never speak of this event after it had occurred, opting instead to pretend as if it had not happened at all But she never forgot. And neither, Gwyn supposed, had he.

Gwyn passed further into the quiet garden, the shadows consuming her as she drifted beneath the blossoms of tall flowers. The ethereal glow that resided about the elves dwelt even here among the plants, which as the night settled in, seemed to keep out the harsh bite of true darkness. Up above, stars twinkled- more than Gwyn had ever seen before in her life. She could map them all, as could Gwain, and silently she attempted to distract herself as her eyes traced the angled alignment of one of the wings of Soronúmë, the eagle to the West; her favorite. Alas, for it was all to no avail. Troubling thoughts still managing to slip past Gwyn's defenses and into her mind.

The trolls had revealed that Gwain had killed one of their own, that he had escaped the massacred village and was still alive. She already had passed up one chance to go and search for him, to break apart from the Company and set out to find her beloved brother. Yet the timing had been terrible, and to leave her rescuers as prey for the wargs would have been a fate far to cruel to be dealt from Gwyn's hand and heart. _Where could he be, Gwain? Where could he have gotten to?_ Her brother had always possessed an incredible sense of direction, and added to his already dominant survival skills... But where could he have gone to? And was he alright? The questions swarmed her mind. _How am I going to find him? What if I run into those wargs again, or trolls?_ Gwyn shivered. She wasn't sure that she could handle anymore evil creatures, and certainly she would not be able to face another fight between herself and one of the monsters. All her fight, it seemed, was spent.

However, what terrified Gwyn the most- far more than monsters and dreadful things that lurked deep in the shadows of the night- was the decision that now lay before her. She had a choice- to remain a part of the Company and continue on their journey, or stay in Rivendell, to leave the dwarves behind and begin her search for Gwain. The circumstances were certainly excellent- here she was safe, she could recuperate, perhaps craft another bow, get a feel for the area. The elves were nice enough, and the food was good, to her at least. _Though they are a little strange... _Her thoughts flashed to Raweru's words before dinner. _What had that been about?_ Had she been serious? Gwyn shook her head- she would need time to dwell on all of that later, for now, the decisions before her were vast enough. It was within her grasp, if she so chose. She could be rid of the harsh traveling, the meager food supply and aching of her body day after day of exhausting travel. Gwyn could be rid of Thorin, of his doubt and anger, who from the start had never wished her to be a part of his Company- had never liked her, nor given her a chance.

The thought of staying in Rivendell, of finally beginning her search for her brother, should have been a comfort to Gwyn. A warmth, a spark of excitement, adrenaline, readiness- something, anything but the cold horror, the dread that gripped her heart when she imagined watching the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo walking off into the distance. For as much as it made her guilty, and she did not want to admit it, Gwyn knew who's back she would be staring after- his bow and quiver glinting softly in the sun as he moved farther and farther from her. Perhaps to reclaim his homeland, perhaps to find a match of his own, to grow old and have children with... or perhaps, to die.

"_Oh_!"

Gwyn stumbled forward, hand clutching at her heart, gasping. Her hair swept about her like a golden sail, shielding her eyes from the surrounding darkness, though it's attempts were futile. The darkness was within her. Within her very heart. It was _painful_, the thought of Kíli dying, or even parting with her, for that matter. Not only mentally, but physically. Gwyn swallowed once, taking a deep, choking gulp of air. Every heartbeat ached, pulsing with misery and pain. Shakily she rose to rest on hands and knees, clenched fists distorting the rich soil as the stabbing spasms dissipated slowly within her heart. For one brief moment, it had felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside out.

_What is happening to me? _

Never before had she felt something so strong, so palpable. Whenever she thought of Kíli, looked at him, heard him, she felt it. But just what in the name of Eru _were_ those feelings? So stunningly overwhelming, so incredibly deeply rooted in her soul were they, that in that instant Gwyn knew that not for all the gold in the world, not even for a chance to find Gwain, could she leave Kíli. Never, never, never. It was impossible to even think of. She could not explain it- the way she felt- and it scared her. Frightened her beyond anything she'd ever been frightened of before... and yet at the same time... it felt utterly and supremely, blessedly right. Like a sword fitting into it's sheath, or a tributary joining with a river- it was what was supposed to happen- what was meant to be.

_But why?_

Lying numb and gasping on the soft earth of the gardens of Imladris, Gwyn could not think of any sentence she could form to describe it, but she need not, for her tongue knew of one. "I love him." And she knew, suddenly and without a doubt, that her words were truer than any others she had ever spoken before.

_Thud_. An arrow lodged itself in the ground not two inches from Gwyn's hand, and with a soft scream of surprise she scrambled backwards, horror causing her mind to go blank, her body numb. Feet tangled in the many folds of her dress, Gwyn could only gulp, eyes blown wide in fear, as she stared at the arrow that had managed to pin down the edge of her long sleeve. _Where did that come from- who-? _

And then she squinted.

_What in the name of... _If there was one thing Gwyn was sure of in her dismantled world, it was that of her brother's craftsmanship. Especially with arrows. After all, it had been Gwain who had taught Gwyn how to make them herself. Hesitantly Gwyn crawled forward, grasping the arrow firmly in her hand before plucking it quickly from the earth. The wood was dark and smooth, the fletchings preened until they shined, and bound round the middle were two strips of leather the color of blood. Intricate carvings laced both top and bottom of the shaft, and with shaking fingers Gwyn shifted the arrow in her hands, brushing her thumb along the bottom of the bolt, right where the shaft met the fletchings. Yes, there it was. Her brother's mark, right where he always carved it, alerting any who weren't already aware of his expertise artistry in his craft.

This was his arrow- this was Gwain's arrow. He had made it with his own two hands. Clutching the bolt to her chest, Gwyn shakily got to her feet. Was he here? Was her brother somehow, magically, impossibly here, in Rivendell? She whipped her head to and fro, searching desperately to find some clue as to where the arrow had come from- who had shot it?

The answer came in the form of a small boy, who's hair flowed about his head in a halo of soft brown, dark eyes widening in fright as he stumbled into view, taking in a trembling Gwyn clutching the arrow that- judging by the way his fists clenched round his little bow tightly- belonged to him. Gwyn straightened, trying her best to stop trembling, but the shock was almost to much for her. Even as she took a small step forward, her legs shook, and for once she was thankful for the skirt that shielded her limbs from view.

"Is this yours?" She asked uncertainly, her voice little more than a whisper. The little boy took a step back, his eyes fixed on the hole that the arrow had evidently sliced right through her dress's dainty sleeve. The green fabric swayed as Gwyn edged closer to the child, holding out the arrow to the boy though her fingers clung to it desperately. She needed to find out how he had gotten hold of Gwain's craft.

"Well, is it?" Gwyn pressed, anxiety getting the best of her, an edge of impatience creeping into her voice. Shaking his head quickly, the little boy scrambled backwards, bounding off to lose himself from her within the garden as fast as his small legs were able to carry him into the darkness. For a moment Gwyn simply stood, staring dumbly, the arrow still clutched tight in her outstretched hand, which gleamed white in the light of the rising moon.

"Wait!" She called, instinct kicking in. Jolting forward, Gwyn raced after the fleeing child, turning this way and that, round corners and through tunnels of flowers, eyes roving madly in desperation to find the child, and with him possibly the answer to her brother's whereabouts, or at least the start of one. Crashing recklessly through a large flower bush, Gwyn felt her foot snag on the root, her dress catching on a dozen thorns as she became ensnared in the rose's thorns. With a surprised huff she fell, slashing the inside of her wrist painfully across one of the thorns as her hands shot out reflexively to catch her.

The night was suddenly all too quiet, and as she lay there, cursing herself for her rashness as she attempted to untangle herself from the bush, Gwyn suddenly felt the familiar feeling of dread begin to creep into her heart and mind, draping like a cloak about her shoulders. Something was watching her. Ripping herself from the remainder of the thorns, Gwyn tumbled from the bush's clutches, stumbling as she tried to pick herself. Behind her, leaves rustled. She whipped around, breath catching in her throat, but nothing was there. The rustling sounded to her right this time, and with a lurch Gwyn realized that it had gotten closer. She took a step back. There it was again, still on her right. Another step back- she was forcing herself to not freeze up, her legs feeling like iron. Another rustle. It was coming at her now, racing through the bushes swiftly. Then all too suddenly it was upon her, not not in the way she expected.

"Boo!"

"_Waaaaaaah_!" Gwyn screamed, her hands flying up to cover her head as a blur darted, dark hair flying and brown eyes flashing as it rushed at her, grasping her shoulders with it's hands before flitting behind her, only to re-appear on her left. Gwyn was breathing loudly, a hand clutching her chest as she desperately tried to calm herself down. Beside her, Kíli eyed her for only a moment, his attempt to hold in his laughter failing miserably. Within the span of two seconds he was doubled over, laughter loud in the otherwise quiet garden. Eventually Kili had to turn away, the look on Gwyn's face only managed to make him cackle even harder. Recovering from her terror, Gwyn frowned, straightened, then proceeded to march over to the dwarf and slap him solidly on the shoulder.

"That." She growled, still hitting him. "Wasn't." Smack. "Nice." _Slap_. Gwyn winced, her hand connecting with the leather of Kíli's jerkin a little harder than she'd intended. Kíli only shook his head, still laughing, which prompted Gwyn to punch him weakly in the chest, though now even she was giggling. He caught her fist on the second swing, his laughter having died down to a chuckle, merriment dancing within warm brown eyes. "It was mean." Gwyn pouted, her heart still hammering in her chest.

"I'm sorry, the situation was just too perfect. I couldn't help myself." Kíli snickered.

"I nearly died of fright." Gwyn moaned dramatically. "You could have killed me."

"Nonsense, my lady." Kíli retaliated, his grin fading somewhat when he felt something warm against his fingers. Turning Gwyn's arm, he spotted a trickle of blood, rolling lazily down across her wrist from the cut she'd received earlier. It was long, not deep, though at the moment- much to his alarm- it was bleeding profusely. Without hesitation, Kíli released her arm, taking a firm hold of the end of his richly embroidered tunic and pulling. Gwyn gasped as the sound of ripping filled the momentary silence. Yanking the last of the material free, Kíli held the small piece of clothe gingerly in his hands. Gently he took hold of Gwyn's wrist, turning her arm before binding the dark blue material over it as softly as he could. Pulling back, Gwyn inspected the makeshift bandage with narrowed eyes, flicking her gaze up to Kíli.

"Your shirt- Why did you do that?"

Kíli frowned. "You're hurt."  
"It's not that serious, just a scratch. Nothing to ruin your expensive shirt over, I can assure you." She was upset. A garment such as Kíli's- woven with real golden thread, by the looks of it- would have taken even the wealthiest of her people months, if not years, to afford.

Kíli shook his head, smiling softy, his brown eyes warm. "You're still hurt, Gwynith."

She froze, eyes rising slowly until they connected with his. _He hasn't called me 'Gwynith' since... I can't even remember. We first met?_

Kíli broke their gaze, his lips quirking upward faintly as he nodded behind them. "Do you want to see something amazing?" He whispered, his voice rich satin in Gwyn's ears. Her heart beat steady and strong now, as if trying to bang out of her chest and reach his.

"Yes."

His ghostly smile was replaced suddenly with a grin of such pure radiance that it shamed the sun. "Then follow me." And without hesitation, Kíli slipped his hand into Gwyn's and tugged her along, into the velvet shadows of the flowers.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

Kíli helped her down the last of the stone steps, Gwyn sweeping her dress out from under her feet with a flick of her wrist, descending the staircase slowly as the unusual garment danced about her legs. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Kíli watched Gwyn closely, wondering what her reaction would be. He was expecting surprise, awe, wonder, yet it was fear that, at that moment, chose to rear its ugly head within Gwyn's eyes as she gazed upon the long, narrow stone bridge that stretched out before them. On the other side, atop a great precipice, sat a small, spindly, dainty looking rotunda gazebo, which no doubt overlooked the entire valley below. Kíli turned, grinning. "Come on, then. The view must be spectacular."

"I'm more concerned with _that_ view." Gwyn muttered, visibly shaken, eyes darting past him, locked on- Kíli wordlessly followed her gaze, which plummeted downwards, past the stone bridge and into the valley below, or rather, the vast space in between. In short, the drop from stone bridge to the trees and river below was more than immense, and enough to cause Gwyn to take a step backwards, her hand tugging Kíli's, though he didn't budge. "Let's go back, Kíli, this is a bad idea."

He shook his head. "You're not frightened, are you Miss Gwyn?"

"You could say that."

Kíli's grin widened. Turning to face Gwyn, he reached out to take her other hand in his, gently pulling her closer to the ledge and bridge. "And why would such a brave warrior be frightened of a little drop?"

"I am no warri- Pardon, did you just say '_little_' drop?" Gwyn allowed herself to be pulled after Kíli, though the look of reluctance upon her face lingered.

"Well... maybe not little, rather-"

"Colossal? Enormous? _Deadly_?" She shot him a look. "Take your pick."

"-Oh come on, Gwyn, think of the view!" Kíli nodded over his shoulder towards the gazebo. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?"

"Well, it's just..." She bit her lip.

"What?"  
"That's a long way to fall..." Gwyn said in a small voice. "And that means that there will be plenty of time to think about what is going to happen to you as you continue _to_ fall..." She shuffled, feeling slightly foolish, eyes darting to her shoes and back. Ever since Gwain had nearly fallen from the tree all those years ago... and then the troll, resulting in her snapped ankle... she had despised heights. Even when she hunted, Gwyn preferred hiding among the lower boughs of the trees to await her prey- it was rare to see her more than twenty feet up. Yet now, looking at Kíli, catching the excited gleam in his eye, Gwyn felt a tug at her heart. _He is here, beside me... I can do this._ Straightening, she glanced at the span of stone once more. It was a long way, but for him, she was willing to do much more than trek across a measly bridge.

"Alright... let's get this over with, then."

Kíli blinked, obviously taken aback. "Huh? Gwyn no- I mean- We don't really _have_ to cross it, I was just kidding-"  
"No, I want to." Gwyn was proud of how confident she sounded, though her insides were practically jelly.

Taking hold of both her shoulders, Kíli turned Gwyn so that he could stare deeply into her eyes. His brow rose. "A-are you sure? Because I mean, if you really don't want to cross, we don't have to..." Gwyn frowned... and then-

"Gwyn? What is it?" Kíli asked, eyeing her as a look of realization dawned across her features. She shook her head, giggling. "Gwyn, tell me, what is it?"

"You-" Gwyn laughed. "It's you. My dear, brave Kíli... you wouldn't happen to be afraid of heights yourself, now would you?"

"How do you know that?" he asked, sounding abashed.

"Because, your a _dwarf_ Kíli." Gwyn burst out, which caused Kíli to look down then back up quickly, a grin spreading across his lips.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Gwyn." Kíli chuckled, turning to face the bridge. Now that he thought about it, the gazebo on the other side seemed like an eternity away... But that was no excuse. He wasn't about to allow Gwyn the satisfaction of seeing him turn chicken first. _This should be easy,_ he tried to reassure himself. After all, back home he'd been the only dwarf to climb trees and explore far and wide, like a common wood-elf- this bridge should be duck soup.

It was Gwyn who stepped forward first, her dress billowing out slightly as it caught the breeze. Gwyn peered hesitantly over the edge of the cliff-face, biting her lip nervously. Turning back, golden hair whipping round her face like a halo, she smiled at Kíli. A warm feeling filled his being, starting within the heart and melting downwards, upwards- in every direction. At that moment Kíli wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. But what if she did not feel the same? To his knowledge, never before had there been two soul-mates of different races before- it was unheard of- it was impossible.

_ "There is an ancientness within each of us, lad." _Balin had once told him. _"It is the blessings of Aule that creates it- the reason we are able to find the missing halves to our souls. We are unlike any other race, for none can feel as deeply as we who delve down into the dark places of the earth. Only we can form such an extraordinary bond, and it can never be broken. Only we can find our One. Only dwarves."_

Kíli shook his head- it wasn't adding up._ So how is it that Gwyn... I can feel it- the connection between us. It is young, and not yet as strong as it shall one day be, I suppose, but I can feel it nonetheless. But the question still remains: can she? What if all of this is one-sided? What if only I feel this tie? And if it is real, then could this bond that we share be fractured? After all, only dwarves are able to have Ones, and Gwyn is... I'm not even sure a daughter of Men would be able to experience such strong emotions as I do every time I even so much as think of her. How is it possible that she is capable of such a bond? _There was something at work here, some unknown piece in the puzzle behind all of this. Something that was causing everything to fit into place. He just didn't know what it was yet, and perhaps, neither did Gwyn.

Blinking from his infinite thoughts, which in reality had lasted only a second or so, Kíli stepped forward, unconscious of his movements as he slid an arm round Gwyn's waist. Though she looked slightly surprised, she did not protest, allowing herself to be pulled closer. The bridge before the two was wide enough to fit both of them side by side, though there would be less than a foot of room spanning from the edge while they walked. Holding Gwyn against him securely, a cool draft of air swept past the two, lifting Kíli's unruly dark locks about his face. Gwyn's hair smelt sweet, he noted- like blossoms and rain- as it flowed about her in the wind.

"Shall we cross then?" He asked.

Gwyn nodded. "Together?"

"Together."

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

"I'm not sure I can make it."

Nearly ten feet from the bridge's end, Gwyn had gotten cold feet. Beside her, Kíli winced as she gripped his hand tighter, squeezing it with all her strength as fear drove her to press herself into his body.

"I can't do this." Gwyn stated decidedly, panic evident in her voice. "Look at the drop, Kíli. Oh my stars, look at the drop-" It had gotten considerably darker as time had elapsed, which did nothing to help Gwyn's predicament whatsoever.

"I did tell you not to look down."

"Advice coming from the dwarf who's only job was to look after a herd of fat ponies." Gwyn shot back.

Kíli smirked. "You've fought trolls, battled wargs and orcs, and you're telling me you can't take ten steps forward?" He prodded gently, sensing her distress.

"Yes, but when that happened, it was like an out of body experience."

"An out of body..." Kíli shook his head, confused. "_What_?"

"Nevermind." Gwyn huffed- she didn't really expect him to understand. Back when they'd been attacked- indeed, every single time there had been danger- a curtain had fallen over her emotions, smothering her fear and uncertainty, blocking out everything that would hinder her and leaving only courage and a knowledge of fighting Gwyn hadn't even known she possessed. Perhaps it had not been as futile as she'd though it had been to watch Gwain's battle practice with their father...

"Gwyn?" Kíli called, bringing her back to their current situation. "On the count of three we're going to start moving again." His voice was muffled by the wind, though Gwyn's sharp ears still caught what he'd said.

"Uh..."

"One."

"Kíli-"

"Two."

"_Wait_- I don't think-"

"Three."  
Gently Kíli pulled Gwyn over so that she stood directly in front of him, removing his hand from hers and grasping her shoulders lightly. "Alright, now take a step."

"Kíli, I-"  
"Gwyn, I've got you, I promise. As long as I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen to you... Now, take a step forward."

She did, though it was tentatively small.

"Good, now take another."  
Her foot barely moved forward six inches, eyes sliding across dull grey rock before suddenly plummeting down, down, _down_- She went rigid again, gaze locked with the plummet beneath them. Kíli felt Gwyn freeze up, and try as he might, no amount of prodding could move her more than a few inches afterwards. Finally, he resorted to more desperate measures. "Gwyn," he said, lips close to her ear. "I don't mean to alarm you, but the longer we stay out here on this bridge, the greater the chance of the wind picking up and blowing us over the side."

After that she was quick, and within the timespan of a minute the two were inside the gazebo, the vast entirety of the Valley of Rivendell lying sprawled, painted out before them in a spectacularly breath-taking landscape of cliffs, rivers, forest and waterfalls. The sight made Gwyn shiver- it was remarkable- astounding- wondrous- and it was all and only theirs. Turning in a slow circle, she felt her breath catch as she took in the panoramic scene before her. Gwyn suddenly felt herself a queen- no, a goddess, standing high and mighty, surveying the majesty depicted before her, all powerful and complete in every way. Staring out at the darkened landscape before her, she forgot everything. All the weeks of confusion, pain, sorrow- and almost the young love that had begun to blossom in her heart. She could stare into the valley's dips, curves, and fissures forever. _This is true beauty, this before me. I wish I was skilled at painting, or drawing, though I'm not sure I would be able to capture this valley in such the way that it has taken hold of my heart._

Gwyn heard Kíli behind her, the dull noise of his boots ceasing a foot or two from her. "Oh Kíli... It's marvelous," she breathed, eyes shining. "Absolutely _beautiful_."

"You're right," he said shortly, which caused Gwyn to turn around, curious at the strange tone of his voice. Kíli's eyes were dark with some emotion unreadable to Gwyn, his face an indecipherable mask. Suddenly, he smiled softly. "You are." Kíli said simply, and in that moment something was broken. Some unspoken rule of distance, of space, of uncertainty- and the bond roared to life within them stronger than anything either had ever felt in their young, short lives.

The first thing that met was eyes, a static shock of brown and turquoise, and that was all it took. Kíli wasn't sure who moved first, if it was he that took the step that brought them together, or Gwyn, or both of them- and he didn't care. All that mattered was that moment when they finally met, when their noses brushed for a fraction of a second, Gwyn's hand coming up to cup his cheek, their heads tilting as Kíli wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her closer. Their eyes remained locked- each lost deeply within the other's gaze- until simultaneously their eye contact was lost, disappearing behind dark lashes as their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first; soft, as if they were both too shy to make contact. But then a feeling like lightening began to spread through them, around them, filling the air around them with a dizzying energy that caused Gwyn to gasp into Kíli's mouth. Kíli himself was soaring, coasting along on wings as large and powerful as that of the fabled Eagles of legends. His senses- every sound, every smell- were on fire. High in the night sky, a hawk called forlornly, it's shriek echoing across the valley. The waterfalls pounded steadily on, great white waters rushing downwards, to where the forest dwelt, branches of many trees whispering to one another the secrets of the night. All of this, he could sense, yet nothing was more powerful than her lips against his.

Eyes flickering open, the two blinked, disoriented, before pulling back to stare at one another, breathing hard.

Kíli gasped, his hands shaking visibly, as were Gwyn's. It felt as though he were going to collapse- his heart was beating madly within his chest, thoughts swirling fast in his mind as he tried to focus on Gwyn. She too seemed to be having trouble, a slender hand coming up to clutch at her breast as the emotions took their toll within her. The kiss had roused something- triggered the connection that entwined their souls, set it pulsing wildly in their bodies. Kíli found himself averting his eyes from his One, overwhelmed by the strength of what he was feeling. It was exhausting, yet at the same time exhilarating- he could have collapsed right then and there, or climbed Erebor itself, if so he chose to. Excitement, passion, want, need, protectiveness, and above all, love. He loved her so much it _hurt_. It hurt him- pained his heart and soul, to gaze upon Gwyn. It tortured in such a wonderful way, and Kíli suddenly realized that the only approach to take in staunching the pain was to do what he had longed to ever since he'd laid eyes on her.

Flicking his eyes upwards, he caught Gwyn's for only a brief moment before they were once again surging forward in motion. Taking her about the waist, Kíli pulled Gwyn closer until her small body was pressed against his own, tilting his head and closing his eyes as his mouth met hers in a deep kiss that lasted for an eternity and a second all at once. Lightning crackled, fires burst into infernos, and all around him, the majesty of the land faded, paling in comparison to the one who kissed him so tenderly. Kíli couldn't think- couldn't breath, it all felt so right, so _perfectly_ _right_. This was why he'd been born: to find Gwyn, to be with her, to love her and be loved and protect her- hold her when she cried and make her laugh when she was sad. Before, when he was younger, Kíli had always imagined a life of adventures and glory with his brother, of killing dragons and other fantastic beasts- of proving his worth as a warrior with his bow and arrows, especially to his uncle. But now... he would give it up, bow and all, just to be with her.

Bringing her arms up, Gwyn wrapped them around Kíli's neck, their kissing beginning to slow as the lull of the waterfalls rushed in their ears. He felt her warm breath on his cheek, her soft lips molding to his own in such a perfect way, delicate tongue flicking his lower lip teasingly, that Kíli could only tighten his hold on her in response to the revelation. He wanted to stay here. Stay with her. Be with her, forever.

With a soft sigh Gwyn pulled away, arms drawing back so that her hands could cup his face tenderly. Kíli let out a shuddering breath, eyes still closed as she trailed butterfly kisses from his mouth down past the stubble of his beard, tracing his jawline before moving to his neck. His breath hitched, and after a few moment Gwyn leaned her head upon his shoulder, arms encircling his neck once more as Kíli pulled her close.

They stood like that for a moment, breath shaky, legs unsteady, and quivering arms held up by the other's embrace. Gwyn's soft breath danced along his neck, and pulling back, Kíli rested his forehead gently against hers, swallowing in an effort to regain his voice.

"Did you... feel that?" He gasped.

"Inside..." Gwyn whispered, speech slightly slurred as she struggled to regain her breath, "felt it in... my heart."

"Same." Kíli panted, and opening his eyes he was met with the heart-stopping blue of Gwyn's iris', though they were becoming harder to make out in the growing dark of night. "Aüle," Kíli breathed, stunned once more, "You are so beautiful."

Gwyn blushed, dropping his gaze for a moment. "And you are far more handsome than any I have seen in my life." She whispered, eyes re-connecting with his steadily.

"You know, from the moment I laid eyes on you..." Kíli paused, seemingly searching for the right words. Eventually, he shrugged, forehead still pressed to Gwyn's. "I loved you."

Gwyn pulled back then, eyes wide, a smile slowly growing on her pink lips. "And here I thought I was going crazy." She murmured.

"Crazy?"

"Well... For the longest time after you found me, I tried denying it. Where I'm from... it is like a story, one that my mother used to tell me. No one falls in love at first glance but- There I was, lost, delirious, and with a dislocated ankle... and then you appeared and... and when I saw you... What I felt... I was so scared... I thought something was wrong with me." Gwyn shook her head, and Kíli glimpsed within her expression the uncertainty that had plagued her mind all those many long weeks- "But then, the night the trolls attacked the Company..." She looked up, catching his eyes. "I thought you were hurt- when I was hiding in the bushes, waiting to attack- I- I though you were dead." Gwyn shook her head, voice fading into silence, eyes bright with unshed tears. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she continued. "I can still remember thinking to myself, _'what will I do, if he is gone?'_... and I couldn't think of an answer besides... Besides..." Gwyn shuddered. "That is when I accepted... accepted that I-" She faltered, remaining silent as Kíli reached a hand up to brush away a stray tear that had escaped the corner of her eye. Suddenly, Gwyn giggled softly. "Do you remember Kíli?"

"Remember what, my love?" the young prince whispered.

"The last time you did that..." Absently she traced the tear-track, hand ghosting over Kíli's and ceasing to move. Gwyn smiled. "Was when we first met."

Kíli blinked, still for a moment before a grin spread onto his angular features, breaking through the more serious mood about them. "How did you manage to remember something like that?"

Gwyn shrugged, blushing. "It... distracted me from... From the..." The sad look in Kíli's eyes caused the rest of her sentence to fade into silence. Gwyn could see it- how it upset him- when she brought up her old injury. In truth, her ankle still pained her some nights, when it was very cold, and often in the morning she would have to start her day limping about for half an hour, until the dull, throbbing stiffness she would never tell Kíli of these things- it would only cause him to worry more than he needed too.

Kíli turned, eyeing the glimmering lights of Rivendell behind him. It had gone from dusk to dark whilst they'd crossed the bridge, and now- like the inhabitants of the valley- the entirety of Elrond's halls glowed with a soft, pale light that spoke of safety and peace. No doubt their companions were by this time wondering were they'd gone off to- especially Fíli... The brothers were rarely apart without one's knowledge of the other's whereabouts._ Fee must be going mad with worry, _Kíli realized guiltily. Still, as he turned back to Gwyn, he noted quickly how tired she looked. He himself was exhausted, the thought sleep remained enticing in his mind, though the thought of drifting off with Gwyn curled up in his arms nearly sent the colors that had burst behind his eyes when they had kissed to ricochet about once more. Turning, Kíli nodded in the direction of the Last Homely House.

"We should be getting back, otherwise the others may think we have fallen to our deaths." He muttered.

"Or been attacked by elves." Gwyn snickered sarcastically, earning her an eye roll from Kíli. _At least, I think I was attacked today_, Gwyn thought, her thoughts flashing to the mysterious little boy, eyes blinking tiredly. Together the two made the long trek back across the stone bridge- neither taking any heed of the drop as they walked slowly beside one another- and back up, through the winding gardens and corridors, until they were amongst the Company once more. Bombur, who was on watch, nodded at them as they entered the makeshift encampment. The two picked their way quietly over sleeping bodies, skirting the crackling fire as they made their way over to the shadows where Kíli had previously set up his bedroll. Lying down beside one another, Kíli was about to pull his blanket over the two of them when suddenly Gwyn sat up, propping herself on an elbow, alarm clear in her eyes.

"This isn't proper." She whispered quickly, looking altogether flustered and unsure.

"_Proper_?" Kíli asked groggily, his eyes closing of their own accord in his exhaustion. He managed to force them back open again, Gwyn's concerned gaze clear as day before him through the darkness.

"Yes... To lay beside a man, unmarried... It's- it's whorish." Kíli blinked, the small shock of her words waking him up some, though he was too far gone to form a coherent response. And so Gwyn babbled on. "It is... it is scandalous. No, no, I can't. What would the girls in my village say, it would be the talk of the town! And my father- oh my _father_-"

"Gwyn." Fíli grunted from where he was trying to sleep close by, lying upon his stomach beneath the blanket of his bedroll, face buried within the small pillow he possessed. "Please, for the love of Mahal's beard and axe, just lay down and go to sleep..."

Sharing a long look with Kíli, who was getting up, about to protest against it- _If she is uncomfortable, then I shall walk her back to her room. I won't make her lay_- Gwyn put a slender and upon his arm, pushing him gently back down before following slowly, snuggling up beside him and laying her head against his chest. Kíli sighed, closing his eyes as his arms came up to encircle her small body protectively, lending her his warmth. Leaning forward, he buried his nose in her sweet hair, kissing her forehead softly. The two lay like that, the whisper and pop of the fire all that permeated the silence, until-

"It's not like you two are having sex or anything, Aüle."

Gwyn tensed beside him. Kíli sighed. "Fíli, shut it."

"Oh hush brother, I'm only kidding- Wait... _are_ you? Only, you know, really quietly? Kee, you should really go somewhere alone for that."

Gwyn squeaked in embarrassment, turning a deep shade of red and burying her face in the crook of the dwarf's neck.

"Fíliiii_._" Kíli groaned, hand coming up to stroke Gwyn's hair comfortingly.

"_Oi_!" A dwarf called from somewhere in the room. "Stop yer warblin', we're tryin' to sleep over here!"

In the darkness, all that could be heard was the steady breathing of slumbering dwarves as the fire sparked and snapped wearily. Kíli ground his teeth together as Fíli chuckled to himself quietly, finally lashing out at his brother with the steel toe of his boot.

"_Ow_!"

"You deserved that," he muttered fiercely.

"Whatever you want to believe, Kee." Fíli whispered. "Just get back to your... business."

Kíli winced, mortification setting his face aflame... Fortunately for him, Gwyn was already fast asleep, her head nestled on his arm now, body curled into his. He blew out a long sigh of relief- that situation had the potential of becoming extremely awkward... more so than it already had been..

"What?" Fíli called softly. "Over that quick?"

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Fee!" Kíli growled, temper getting the best of him.

Fíli rolled over, smirking. "_Sure_ you are."

If it weren't for Gwyn cradled in his arms, Kíli would have tackled his brother then and there and beat him over the head with Ori's large tome- which just so happened to be the only useful "weapon" within his reach.

_I'll save that idea for another day.._. The young dwarf plotted. He wouldn't forget his brother's words easily. The day had been an eventfully long one, and with one final sigh Kíli succumbed to sleeps embrace, Gwyn cuddled beside him, her slight form nestled in his arms.

* * *

_*Stops stuffing face full of popcorn and looks up* Oh! Sooo, how'd you like it? The last few lines had me wishing for a_ _Kíli_ _of my own to snuggle up with D'; *Sobs* but that'll never happen (unless I fulfill my secret dream of creating a device that is able to tear a hole into the LOTR universe, jump in, successfully kidnap- er, I mean dwarfnap- Kíli, and escape an enraged Thorin, Dwalin, and Fíli... Seems legit enough to me)... So anyways, what did you think? As always, reviews are loved and welcomed, and I wouldn't mind some suggestions, if you have any. I always lovelove hearing from you guys! You're the reason I'm writing this, after all :)_

_Apologies if this next chapter is a little delayed, this is prom week/weekend, and it's crazy! Oh, and if you thought this chapter was feelsy enough... omg just WAIT until this next one. It even has me clutching my heart when I think about it... _


	15. Of Stout Heart and Firm Rear

**_Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listen to meeeeeeeeeeee?!_**

**_What's this? An update? Quick! Wave your hand in front of your screen, squint your eyes, blink a couple of times, pinch yourself! MAKE SURE THIS IS REAL! Yeah... so let's just say that just because prom (which was fantastic by the way) is over, doesn't mean teachers are finished handing out busy work! And man have I been swamped! Seriously, I was completely blindsided by all the work we received afterwards! And whats worse is all the final projects that are due (I BS'd one yesterday... 100% baby!). So, to sum it all up, I'm really sorry you guys had to wait so long :( School just kinda got in the way, and then I got Skyrim b/c I could finally afford it and... for anyone who owns it, you understand. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/subbed! You guys honest to God make my day, everyday, and this story wouldn't be what it is without you :) Now, ONWARDS I SAY!_**

**_DragonDawn84 - Thank you! I'm happy you like it :)_**

**_TSiarel -_****_ *glances at cookie dough* OMG WELCOME TO THE PARTY! *showers with candy* It's okay, I'm just glad you're enjoying it :) You are forgiven! And thanksthanks, your comment made my day at school so much better, honestly. Oh, and prom was da bomb :D_**

**_shippolove844 - hfgnsjdn Robb Stark... whew the feels! His entire attitude is just... God he's so hot haha. And thanks, I had a lot fun at prom!_**

**_hogane - You know, when I first read your username, I was like OMG Hogun (did you watch Thor? Sorry , I'm a little geeky at the moment)! Aaah, feels, feels everywhere! I hope you still have your sanity, then again, you might drown in feels during this chapter... Sorry! But not really. Bask in it!_**

**_total-animal-lover - Thank you! Fili is one of my favorite characters by far. I know we don't really get to find out much about him or Kili in the first movie, but he just strikes me as a jokester, don't you think? Like, he would be the type of bro that always is tormenting his younger sibling, but in a funny, tender sort of way. B-BOTH, BOTH IS GOOD! Ugh, can you imagine that? I'd die of happiness... And oho, just wait for Thorin to find out..._**

**_Magdalenara - LAY IT ON MEH! Haha nono *heands tissue* don't tear up, things will get better, I sort of can't really promise anything, but don't worry! You know where I got the idea for the gazebo? When I was watching the Hobbit (when am I not?) and they did the wide shot of Rivendell, I saw it and the bridge out of the corner of my eye, off to the lower left. Bam, plot bunnies EVERYWHERE. It was such a mess. _**

**_*Takes bow* Thank you! I'm really happy that you liked it! I always look forward to your reviews!_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_Glamdring42 - Girllll your comment had me grinning so big my mom was concerned! M-my fic, a gem? You flatter me Glamdring42, you really do! *huggles*_**

**_Guest - Hi guest 8D I'm happy you're loving it! And ohh, that'll come (and so much more...) *coughs* :)_**

**_FleurSuoh - I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_**

**_Littlelots - *jumps up and down and squeals* Yayay and your welcome! Prom was great, best weekend ever! And I'll send you the blueprints for this "door between worlds" device for you to review. This is happening, we WILL get there! ;)_**

**_Merenwen93 - Yay! I'm glad! :D And omg I was snickering all over the place when I wrote that part... i actually had to leave the living room 'cause of the stares I was getting. It was worth it though!_**

**_ThePhantomismyLove - I shall. I can. And I will!_**

**_LilaPanthera - Same here! It's just so fun to write! And all in good time *stares slowly off into distnace* all in good time..._**

**_HouseOfWolves12 - *blushes* oh staaahp, your making me blush. Seriously though, thank you! I work really hard on this to try and make it as realistic as possible, so your review literally had me dancing around my room with my laptop over my head, haha! My cat was a little worried..._**

**_creepyLotRfangirl55 - I love fluff, you love fluff, who doesn't love fluff?! :D And ;) your right on the money with Estel. Someone give this girl a prize!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Of Stout Heart and Firm Rear _**

It had been just over a week since the Company had come to rest within the sanctuary of the Last Homely House. With the help of regularly scheduled meals (as well as whatever food the dwarves, and mostly Bilbo, could think to ask for themselves) and a lack of danger, Thorin and his followers had begun to regain their full strength and girth. Bombur especially, as well as Bilbo, could almost always be found with some kind of cookery in hand, though it was only the hobbit and a select few who really took to the splendor of Rivendell. Only a day or so after their arrival, Bofur had succeeded in surprising no one upon his befriending of several of the elves. They could be heard, most often with Bilbo tagging along, touring about the place speaking as if they'd known one another all their long lives, something that bothered Thorin and several other of the dwarves greatly; only some tried their best not to let it show. Ori, much to the displeasure of his brothers, specifically Dori, had become acquaintances with several of the more artistic of the elves. Whenever he could manage to escape his brothers' constant, watchful company, Ori was to be found amongst them, leather bound tome tucked securely beneath his arm.

Continuously, Thorin would disappear, sometimes for hours on end. With the king would go Balin and often Dwalin, and where they went or what was done there was hardly ever spoken of, though the remainder of the Company knew that it had something to do with the map that had been presented what seemed like ages ago, in the comfort of Bilbo's hobbit hole. Gandalf, secretive and mysterious as ever, came and went from the Company as he pleased, sometimes disappearing for days on end, only to return after supper or before dawn had awoken the world. The only one who seemed bothered by this was Bilbo, but with the company of both companions and elves, his worries were soon abandoned. Despite the dwarves acceptance of both food and a place to rest in, albeit together, the Company refused much of the elves generosity, declining all offers of soft beds and hot baths, choosing instead to remain grouped, tired from sleeping on the floor and smelling of filth, yet together all the same.

Gwyn herself was the only one of the Company to accept the gracious hospitality of the elves, who so kindly provided flowing gowns, regular baths, and spacious rooms all her own. It was like being a princess, or so she thought. Gwyn had never met royalty before, so how was she to know if this was truly how it felt? Then again, she did know Thorin, Fili and Kili, but they were far from the royalty she was thinking of. No, half forgotten kings and princes without a kingdom weren't what she was considering at all. Still, the pair of brothers had been brought up as their lineage demanded, yet even so they were princes, not princesses, used to rough housing and fighting, and apparently not bathing for days (or perhaps that was simply dwarven culture, since none of them seemed keen on doing so). In her mind, the pair of them didn't truly count.

Ever since their confession to one another, Gwyn and Kili had become near on inseparable. They ate together, explored together, slept beside one another, and would often stay up late into the night, whispering quietly to one another, noses touching and foreheads pressed one against the other. After the second night in Imladris, however, Gwyn had chosen to forgo her place beside Kili and sleep in her own chambers, away from her love and the others who pretended to slumber as they watched the two lie down together, staring at them through slitted eyes. Judging them, Gwyn felt. Judging _her_. Thorin had not been present to witness their bold act of love, and Gwyn couldn't help but wonder if this absence had been a deliberate one. Whether or not he actually noticed their recent blossoming in public affection towards one another, Gwyn could not say. No doubt Thorin had, which was most likely the reason he and Kili seemed to be avoiding one another, and why Dwalin seemed to be becoming increasingly agitated in the king's presence.

It was hard, sleeping by herself, a fact that had shocked Gwyn greatly on the third night, after Kili had walked her to her room, lingering for a moment to bid her sweet dreams, and departed (following a mind-numbing kiss, of course). It was lonely, lying there without him, and it took many hours before she truly could drift off to sleep, the emptiness in her heart not allowing her rest to be peaceful. Dead were the days of lone tranquility that she had previously enjoyed, now filled by a burning fire in her heart and mind, an emptiness that begged to be filled by the dark haired dwarf. Of course, Gwyn kept all these facts from Kili, who for all she knew was sleeping perfectly fine. Or so she thought. By the sixth day, the circles under his eyes had darkened sufficiently to the point where it was painfully obvious that he suffered just as she did, his coherence slowed considerably with lack of rest. Yet before she could say anything, Fili found her and, pulling her aside, spoke as an elder brother would to a sibling, something that left a pang of sorrow deep in Gwyn's heart. Gwain had spoken to her thusly before, but never on a matter so strange as what Fili had wanted to discuss.

Their connection, he explained, was taking it's toll on the both of them. It was not wise, nor he thought, healthy, to be parted from one another with their bond so newly forged. Wrinkling her nose, Gwyn had looked at him as if he had three sets of eyes. _Bond? What do you mean bond? _Indeed, Kili had spoken to her shortly about such a thing, but she had not taken that quick explanation seriously. Gwyn had thought it as more of a metaphorical interpretation of their love for one another... Did Fili really mean to tell her that such a "connected" actually existed?

"You are entwined far deeper than you would imagine," Fili had shuffled a bit, seeming to Gwyn nervous about having to discuss something so... strange. Looking up at her with wide, regarding eyes, Fili had cocked his head to the side, allowing some of his curiousness to be voiced. "Can't you feel it?" The sentence, so simple, was enough to keep Gwyn up into the darkest hours of morning. _Can't you feel it... Can't you feel it... _The question would reverberate off the walls, always managing to circle back and find her again, though she desperately feared the answer. Yes, of course she could feel it. That warm feeling, as if someone had just opened up her chest and stuck a mug of her favorite cup of tea right beside her heart. It was omnipresent, always consuming her with a completeness that, up until their shared kiss within the gazebo, Gwyn had not known needed filling. When she was parted from Kili, there was a force, a tug that pull at her heart and limbs in a ceaseless manner that had at first bothered her greatly, until she had learned to ignore the feeling as best she could. What was worst, perhaps, was the draining, empty feeling that would consume her entire being when she was left alone for too long. When she was parted from Kili for more than a few hours, the void would grow- slowly at first- until it was all Gwyn could do not to collapse into a heap and wail with all her heart. These were the feelings that kept her lying awake at night. This was the answer that kept Gwyn paralyzed with fear in the early hours of dawn. Yes, she could feel it, but why? What was happening to her?

She had tried asking several of the other dwarves, but all of them simply turned her away. "That is a question that best be answered by Kili, lass." Balin had grunted softly, patting Gwyn on the arm in a gesture of comfort that failed to reach her. First Fili, then Balin. Slowly, she came to realize that the only way she was going to get answers was if she asked Kili himself, but... She couldn't help it. Admittedly, Gwyn considered herself one of her village's best when it came to the brightness and elasticity of her young mind, and yet whenever she was within Kili's company, all questions, discussions- everything that Gwyn had been planing on saying or asking or bringing up- it all went out the door the instant her eyes met with his. Only later, when she had finally retired to her rooms for the night, did Gwyn remember her self-assigned quest.

On the ninth day of the Company's rest within Imladris, after waking with a pounding headache and eyes that barely opened, struggling with waking her body after the few hours of sleep she had managed to get, Gwyn could stand it no longer. Rolling from her bed, Gwyn stomped across the cool floor to her favorite accessory within her rooms: a desk, made of dark, glossy wood, carved with the utmost care and beauty. Splayed across its surface lay scatters of parchment, several bottles of dark ink, and a fine eagle-feather quill. Sliding as gracefully as she could manage into the plush seat before the desk, Gwyn gathered the parchment up in her thin fingers, collecting it into a neat pile before placing it on the farthest corner of the desktop. On some of the pages was drawn accurate, elaborately detailed maps of the northern regions of Middle Earth, trailing from the Blue Mountains and Shire all the way down to the Greyflood river and past, to Fangorn. Small dots spattered across the maps, dotted lines scribbled here, circles and arrows drawn there. A star, circled, marked the valley where she suspected their village had lain, and from their the markings spiraled outwards. To say that Gwyn was attempting to find her brother was no exaggeration. She was doing more than that, in fact. She was tracking him, with the aid of past knowledge that Gwain himself had taught her, and that of the elves.

Placing the last sheet of parchment on the top of the pile, which consisted of lines of words scrawled in every direction, Gwyn eyed the pile for a moment. Ever since Hilneth, Melui, and the two other elf maidens had taught her bits of elvish, Gwyn had found her knowledge of the language improving incredibly with each passing day. Already she had mastered most of the basics- vowels, pronunciation, verbs tense- and with the help of her four elven friends, Gwyn was learning far more than she thought possible. Yet during these tutoring sessions, strange things would always occur. Just the other day, whilst Athae had been coaching her through a complex paragraph within one of the books she aways brought, Gwyn had lost her temper in her frustration and uttered a string of colorful, choice words. What shocked her was the faces of her friends when she had recovered from her bout of strained nerves. What shocked _them_ was that her loss of temper had been entirely in elvish, and in words that she had never learned nor they had ever taught her. A form of elvish that was distinctly foreign to the maidens of Rivendell. Raweru had handed her a piece of parchment after the lesson had finished, telling her with a slightly quirked eyebrow that if she should ever remember any more words "like the ones you spoke before," to write them down. And she had, recalling nearly an entire front page of scribbled elvish that for the love of all things dwarvish Gwyn could not remember ever learning. And yet, despite these strange bouts of memory, her elven friends remained firm on their insistence that Raweru had only been but jesting upon the first night of the Company's stay. Of course bother her parents were human, how could Gwyn think otherwise! Was she truly going to take the word of some attention-deprived elf just short of a few hours of knowing her? Of course not... Yet secretly, Gwyn couldn't help but disagree with the elves' insistent trilling. There was something bizarre going on. There was something strange about her. Even she could see it now.

With one final cursory glance towards the pile of papers, Gwyn redirected her attention towards the bottled ink. Snatching her quill from where it lay dormant, she hastily dipped the tip within the glossy liquid, bringing it up to her arm to form delicate strokes that danced across her inner forearm and wrist. Blowing on the ink so that it would dry faster, Gwyn stood up, throwing the quill aside and moving to step behind the large screen where a new dress hung limply atop it. By the time she had managed to pull the fabric over her head and comb out her knotted hair, the message upon her arm had long dried. Deciding to forgo slipping on the dainty slippers that Melui had given her, Gwyn hurried from her room barefoot, casting a final glance at the words on her arm as the door snapped shut behind her. _'What is this bond we share?' _She needed to know. She needed to find Kili. The tug within her chest that she'd so long chosen to ignore was stronger now, more painful and insistent as ever like it was trying to tell her a secret. Willingly she let her defenses down, her fear of the pressure that held her heart captive. For the first time, Gwyn allowed the bond guide her, leading her down towards one of the many gardens of Rivendell.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

The midday sun was shining brightly when she found Ori, quite by himself, perched on one of the many intricately carved stone benches that were strewn about the gardens. His feet swinging to and fro from where they dangled nearly a foot off the ground (_elves were very tall, _Gwyn figured, _so why shouldn't their benches be?_), Ori took no notice of Gwyn, his attention absorbed utterly as he scratched runes into the mysterious volume that was always on his person. A soft smile illuminated his features as he worked, betraying his complete relaxation and ease. Biting her lip, Gwyn slipped up behind the small dwarf, her skirts trailing soundlessly across the flower-strewn ground. Coming to a stand-still behind an unsuspecting Ori, Gwyn bent over, poking her head of his shoulder slightly, frowning in concentration as she watched his quill stroke small, neat symbols across the parchment. While she could not decipher what the runes meant, Gwyn _could_ study the sketch that accompanied Ori's writings on the adjoining page. Black ink failed to subdue the beauty of the drawing- the valley of Imladris, complete with the windswept forest below, and the accurate majesty of the waterfalls which surrounded the valley like celestial sentries- of which Ori had no doubt painstakingly delineated, each stroke of his pen skillfully thought out beforehand.

"Oh that's lovely, Ori." Gwyn said softly, leaning farther over the his shoulder to get a better look at the picture. Clearly having forgotten that the poor dwarf had not known she was behind him, Gwyn drew back quickly in dismay as Ori shot straight up in the air, whipping around with wild, surprised eyes. His book slammed shut immediately, robbing from Gwyn the perfect portrait of the valley as it sailed through the air, landing with a _thud_ upon the ground next to Ori. Drawing up to her full height, the small woman frowned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow to Ori's shamefaced expression. The poor thing all but withered under her stare, seeming to shrink even smaller under her scrutiny.

"Gwyn! I h-hadn't- I didn't know- I didn't hear you- How long h-have you been standing there?"

Sighing softly, Gwyn dropped her frown, moving smoothly to sit on the sun-warmed bench; patting the place beside her. Ori hesitated for a moment, trembling slightly, eyes drifting from Gwyn to the place beside her and back before he finally chose to clamber up beside her. It was quite an ordeal for him, getting back onto the bench, and Gwyn couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of guilt as she watched the small dwarf- _the shortest of the entire Company,_ she reproached herself- as he attempted to climb back into his seat. _Should I help him?_ She wondered; it would be much quicker and easier for the both of them if she did. Yet something held her back- Gwyn wasn't too keen on offending a dwarf's honor anytime soon. She'd already experienced Kili's stubbornness when his pride was ruffled, which was almost always caused by his brother or uncle. Her thoughts flashed then to Thorin, of the bitter, mistrustful glances she would always receive in his presence, and Gwyn shuddered. One dwarf hating her was enough.

In the end, Ori managed to hoist himself up beside her with a loud grunt. He sat panting, utterly winded, for at least a minute- Gwyn was counting the seconds absently, waiting for him to regain his breath- before his eyes darted suddenly from Gwyn beside him to... his tome, which lay where he'd dropped it, forgotten on the emerald grass. Ori groaned, slumping to the side tiredly, but before he could jump down from his high perch for a second time Gwyn was already darting up and forward, slender legs carrying her to the book and back in less than two seconds flat. Hefting the heavy volume into the dwarf's lap, Gwyn scooted closer to Ori.

"So, what were you writing about... If you don't mind me asking?"

"I- No of course not, I- Thank you for retrieving-"

Gwyn shook her head, smiling fondly at Ori. "It was no trouble, mellon*."

"Quite fond of elvish, are you?"

For a moment remained frozen, frowning- confused. Then she understood, blushing. "I don't even notice anymore," she protested bashfully. Ori smiled and nodded. After a moment, Gwyn nudged Ori gently with her elbow. "So?" She prodded, smiling airily. "The book? What do you write, Master Dwarf?"

Ori remained silent for a moment, staring down at the book resting upon his knees. His hand ghost over the cover, and with a start Gwyn realized that he appeared to be struggling with what to say.

"Ori... I didn't mean to bother you, I was only interested. I mean, if your skill in writing is anywhere near as skilled as that drawing I saw..." She trailed off, shaking her head. Ori looked up at her then, eyes wide with some emotion Gwyn found she could not unravel.

"Do you... really think so, Gwyn?"

"Well of course!" She cried, blinking surprisedly.

Ori shifted. "You thought my drawing was good?"  
Gwyn leaned forward, trying to catch Ori's downcast eyes, his gaze firmly fixated on the leather-bound cover of his book.

"Ori, that drawing was fantastic." Her words came out as solemnly Gwyn could possibly manage them, the sincerity of her tone enough to pull Ori's gaze to her own.

"Do you mean that?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well..." Ori began shakily.

Gwyn's brow knitted together.

"Back... before this quest... In fact, back even farther... When I was still a young dwarfling-"  
"-You _are_ a young dwarfling, Ori." Gwyn joked gently, trying to lighten the mood. Ori smiled, rolling his eyes up at her in mock annoyance.

"Okay, even _younger_. After... After Ma died, and Da deserted us..."  
The small smile that had formed from their bantering died on Gwyn's lips instantly.

"We were left to fend for ourselves; we didn't live in the village, Da never did like other people much... Dori took care of us- still does. We were poor, so poor. Nori took to stealing... It really upset Dori. They- They would get into fights. A lot." Ori swallowed and looked up, catching Gwyn's gaze, a pleading look in his eyes begging her to understand. "Sometimes that's what I would fall asleep to, them havin' a row. It was something different each night- how we needed food, or clothes, or firewood for the winter... Dori was always saying to Nori that he was a bad example on me, that if I turned out like him, it was Nori's fault." Ori gulped. "So I- I took to writing. It was like shelter from a storm. I could still hear them through the walls but... In a way, I couldn't. Their words were just that, words. There was no meaning- while I wrote, I could lose myself... Forget what was happening and go to a place where none of it- the bad stuff- could follow me." Gwyn was only half conscious of the tear that was making it's slow trek down her right cheek. Ori looked so ashamed. Eyes lost in the past, cheeks red with embarrassment. He was bearing his most anguished moments to her, she realized. Bearing them raw.

"Nori found out one day... walked in on me writing. Said that that kind of child's play would never get me anywhere- no respectable dwarf would hire a scribe to mine or craft metals or tinker trinkets. Dori would always tell him to leave me alone, and then they'd be off arguing again... But I could see it- hear it. Even Dori couldn't hide his disdain from me." Ori's face crumpled for half a moment before hardening into a seemingly well-worn mask of disgust, whether for himself or his brothers, Gwyn could not tell. In truth, she was so startled by the sudden twist of emotion, the stark hatred in the normally happy, loving dwarf's countenance... It was truly shocking to behold.

"It's like Kili, in a way." Ori said suddenly, decisively.  
At the sound of her lover's name, Gwyn's ears perked up.

"You can't change the way you're born, or what talents you receive... I always though he was brilliant with the bow, and no one could ever catch him in a race- running or swimming- or beat him when it came to climbing trees... He was born with different skills, as was I." Ori's eyes narrowed. "But the rest of the world fails to see them as gifts. No, they see them as stains. Embarrassing blemishes, like an ink spot on our family name. I can't tell you what it feels like to walk through the village and know that, just by a look over your shoulder, the whole town is staring after you, talking about you, gossiping..."

Gwyn reached out then, unable to hear anymore of Ori's pain. Softly she placed a slender hand on his arm, letting it linger only until Ori turned his gaze to her own before she took hold of his tiny hand.

"Did you know, " she began, smiling, "that back when I used to live in my village..." Gwyn winced. Though it had been months, the pain of everything that had occurred still hit her whenever she remembered her home. "The girls there would make fun of me, and their mothers would gossip behind my back. Half my friends were traitors who whispered behind hands to one another about me."

"Why? You're wonderful."  
Gwyn beamed. "My mother and father wed when they were older, much older than is accustom for two to become husband and wife. Their beliefs were instilled into my brother-" Gwyn stuttered as another pang ripped through her; they were so _painful_. "-My brother and I. Unlike most of the other young girls in my village, I was not wed off at sixteen, seventeen, nor eighteen... And I'm quite glad of that." Gwyn winked at Ori. "My parents taught us to believe in the value of love- not just a smart match in exchange for some gold or a title... Still, the... _improperness_... of it all was enough to stir up talk for years."  
Ori's eyes had widened considerably. "Really? Something as silly as that?"  
"Oh yes, it was dreadful some days." Gwyn shook her head. "As if running around hunting and wearing pants wasn't enough to have every boy shying away from me."

"They must have thought you a warrior goddess." Ori mumbled, straightening when he realized what he'd said, a blush red as a tomato upon his cheeks. Gwyn giggled.

"Not really. They thought me a boy in a girl's body. A _witch_. Some strange creature that preferred gutting deer and stringing a bow over hair braiding and flirting."  
Ori smiled- a real smile- which brought light into Gwyn's heart. Hate was not an emotion she ever wanted to see on the little dwarf's face ever again. It wasn't natural. It wasn't right. "That is fantastic, my lady." He said, legs swinging slowly. Gwyn grinned.

"You think?"

Ori nodded. "It reminds me of..." He trailed off.

"Of?"

"Us." He finished decidedly. "All of us. You, me, and Kili. The misfits."  
Gwyn shook her head snickering. "I'd rather be a misfit with you two than some boring girl who obeys her husband's every command any day."

Ori smiled.

"And you..." Gwyn continued, poking the dwarf in the chest gently. "Mustn't let what others think stop you from what you do best. That drawing was fantastic, far better than any I've seen before. You have real talent, and anyone who says otherwise is simply jealous."

Ori was blushing madly, and yet there was still a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "How can you be so sure?" His eyes met her hesitantly.

"Because. Because life is full of people- those destined for greatness, and those destined for ordinary little lives that most would consider insignificant." Gwyn leaned forward. "But what most people don't realize it that it's what you do _with_ that life, no matter the role you were dealt with, that matters most. And when someone sees another who is a bit different, a bit out of the ordinary, who doesn't follow the code of normalcy... Whose talents or skills are something to behold, something that makes them stand out from the endless masses of people; and they are aware of this and are confident in their skill and unwavering in the mockery that is sure to follow..." Gwyn shrugged. "Well, they've already got a better chance at leaving their mark in this world, don't they- It doesn't take the strongest person nor the most powerful to make a difference, now does it?"

Ori was looking away, past the numerous flower bushes, past tall arches and exquisite statues of marble, to the waterfalls in the distance, and the few birds that chose to circle the skies high above. As the sun passed from behind a cloud, the golden rays of shattered light that filtered down from the sky danced across Ori's face; a dawn of some realization illuminating his eyes. Sitting back slightly, the dwarf clutched the tome to his chest protectively, eyes round as he turned to gap at Gwyn.

"Keep this up," She said, tapping the cover of the volume once. "I really would love to read your writings. Maybe you could even teach me how to draw?"

Ori blinked, pupils shrinking. "Ah- of course!"

"Ori? Ori!" Dori's voice floated through the garden, causing both heads to snap in the direction of the noise.

"I think someone's looking for you." Gwyn said playfully, her gaze dropping to where a forgotten, messy black scrawl was traced haphazardly across her arm...

"He's always checking up on me, it get's rather annoying, really."

Gwyn shook her head absently, suddenly remembering what she'd wanted to ask Ori all along. "Ori? Have you... seen Kili around by any chance?"  
The dwarf's eyes flicked upwards for a moment before he pointed behind him, where the sound of rushing water could faintly be heard. "He said he needed to attend to something this morning- I'm not sure though, since I was busy trying to sleep... Walked off that way; that's the last I saw of him today."

"Ori, where in Mahal's great tavern _tankard_ are you?" The impatience in Dori's tone did little to mask the worry that lay there.

Gwyn snorted at this, rising to her feet swiftly as Dori's calls drew closer.

"He's so embarrassing-" Ori moaned, though his next words were cut off as he received a quick kiss upon his head from Gwyn, who was already darting off in the direction that Kili had disappeared in, dress flowing around her fluidly.

"Thanks Ori, I'll see you at dinner!" She called over her shoulder. The young dwarf had barely heard her, however. Already he had reopened his book, flipped to a fresh page, and was carefully beginning to draw. In the distance, the sounds of Dori's approach became ever clearer, yet for the first time, Ori held his head high, and his hand did not falter as he sketched. For the first time, he did not hide his tome from his brother. For the first time, he was proud of what he loved doing best.

**_*~WE~MUST~AWAY,~ERE'~BREAK~OF~DAY~*_**

The fine silk of the emerald dress that whispered about her ankles was enough to drive Gwyn's patience over the brink and back again. Indeed, if it were not for her immediate quest to find a certain dark haired, stubble-bearded dwarf, Gwyn would have already torn her way back to her rooms and changed. It wasn't _her_ fault that she was in a dress, not really, at least. She had been firm in her demands to wear her old leggings, yet her new elven friends had been persistently firm in their assertiveness for her to adopt a more... feminine appearance. And after several days of resentfully throwing on whatever dress had been laid out for her, Gwyn found herself cursing the annoying habit that had inevitably developed. She wanted her leggings- this loose material would never do in the wild, and most _certainly_ not on a hunt. It snagged on the fronds and twigs of small plants as she walked, and tangled up in her legs more and more frequently as her frustration grew. Finally, she could stand it no longer, and with an angry grunt Gwyn snatched at the silky material, bunching it into her right fist as she stomped down the path that led closer to the rushing water.

The grass and twigs beneath her bare feet was soothing after endless days of ceaseless walking, yet even that could not compete with the feeling of cool water as it flowed over her toes. Moving along the bank of the river, she quickly slipped into the softly murmuring waters, sighing in bliss as the cool, soothing liquid rushed over her toes. Sure, she had to find Kili, but for the moment, all of Gwyn's willpower was zapped- the chilly water was just too delicious to ignore. Letting her eyes flutter shut, Gwyn tilted her head back and took a deep breath, allowing the sounds around her to lull her into peace. She let out a content sigh.

_Splash_.

Her eyes flew wide, darting to the left as she took a sloshing step backwards. Not ten feet from her, utterly oblivious, was the young, dark haired boy who had nearly shot her almost a week beforehand. Gwyn withheld a small gasp- it was the first time since her first night in Rivendell that she'd him... and oh, did she have questions. Thoughts of Gwain flashed rapidly through her mind as she crept from the water along the bank. In the days following their first meeting, Gwyn had spent numerous hours replaying the scene in her head, and each time, something always stuck out. The arrow, which she had yanked from the ground and held out for him to reclaim... That arrow had, alarmingly, resembled almost equally those that her brother had used to craft- like the very arrows that resided within her own quiver. Rounding a tree, Gwyn halted abruptly, folding her arms and drawing herself to her full height- even she had noticed that over the past weeks, she'd grown taller.

"Excuse me-" Her tone was anything but playful.

The boy whipped around, eyes blown wide, and growing wider still when he realized who stood before him. His gaze darted about rapidly, trying to find a hole, some way he could escape, and Gwyn tracked his movements almost expertly.

"I don't mean any harm." She said soothingly, holding her hands up. "I only wish to question you about your arrow. You remember when we first met and you-"  
A squeak of horror emitted from the young lad's lips, causing Gwyn to frown. Dipping a hand in the water, of which he was knee deep in, the boy moved quickly, blinding Gwyn with a cold splash to the face before darting past her like lightning. Gwyn growled.

"Oh no you don't!" And with that, she gave chase. It was much harder running in a dress than Gwyn expected; perhaps she _should_ have worn one more often back when she was younger... Still, she managed to keep up with the boy easily as he darted in and out of the trees and shrubs that skirted the river bank, silently thanking Gwain for all those long hours of forcing her to chase fleeing prey. _'The hunt's always on!'_ He would shout after her, a lopsided grin wide on his tanned face. Though the years of training had created an expert hunter out of her, Gwyn had to admit, the child was good- twice already he'd nearly outwitted her, and if it wasn't for years of hunting, he would have surely succeeded in losing her. Rounding a sharp curve in the twisting path the boy was weaving, Gwyn let out a sudden gasp, her dress catching on a forlorn, broken branch, sending her tumbling down a small incline to the waters edge with an _oof_, the boy's footfalls fading in a cloud of dirt.

Gwyn looked up after she was certain that nothing was broken. The mysterious child was nowhere to be seen. With a frustrated growl she smacked the ground once before scrambling to her feet, fine emerald dress stained with brown, the hem dripping, soaked with water. Bunching her skirts this time around her knees in one angry fist, Gwyn was nearly about to give chase once more- there was not doubt about it, that child _knew_ something, and by the sun and stars he was going to tell her!- when another sound- splashing, this time more frequent and much more distinct- caught her attention. Sinking into a crouch, she crept along the edge of the river, taking care to hide herself among the foliage that grew in the shallows of the water as she slunk forward. When she was not ten feet from the strange noises, she looked up to find several towering boulders, which blocked any view of the river. Without hesitation, Gwyn clambered up one immediately. Reaching the nearly flattened top of the boulder, Gwyn froze. Her dress was soaked through, though she payed no mind. Instead, her mouth had dropped open, eyes almost as wide as the sun, face a mask of surprise- before her hand slapped to her mouth, muffling the cry of shock that was undeniably bubbling to her lips.

The contours of his back were clear-cut in the afternoon sunlight that filtered leisurely through the trees. Gwyn watched beads of river-water slip across his skin, back muscles rippling powerfully under smooth, lightly tanned skin, nicked here and there by small cuts that he'd received from daily weapons practice, no doubt. Without all his armor on, it was easy to see how much slimmer he was compared to the rest of the dwarves, trading stocky limbs and torso for a much more lithe, slender build. Dark brown hair, now almost black from the water, lay plastered against his face and neck, askew as he shook his head, sending beads flying. And then he turned to face her, nearly sending Gwyn reeling off the rock and into the river below. She couldn't help herself as her eyes roved over a toned chest and abdomen, trailing along the line of dark hair that slipped lower and lower before it disappeared beneath the lapping waves of the river. Gwyn felt a fierce blush rising to her cheeks- was she really spying right now? Yet one look at Kili sent dazed tendrils of giddiness shooting through her. There was many a night where she had pondered what this _particular_ dwarf would look like without all his armor on, and she had to admit it: Kili was perfection.

Droplets of water dripped from his chin as he resurfaced for the second time, hair dancing wildly as he shook his head out. Gwyn was mesmerized by it, by everything- chiseled face, arms, torso, back- and with a jolt and a muffled squeak she realized that if Kili were an inch or two taller, she would be getting quite the show. Kili paused, pushing a large strand of hair from his eyes as he looked around, frowning. Shoving her knuckle into her mouth, Gwyn bit down, determined not to make another sound. _Damn it all this is hard! _Watching as he washed, like a regular peeping tom, Gwyn could only feel partially ashamed at what she was doing- the other half of her was busy, memorizing Kili's body, eyes greedily wandering this way and that, unable to look away. His back was free of hair, she noticed, though his torso was dusted lightly with dark brown curls. _I would have thought he would have been more hairy, considering he's a dwarf and all... _Yet true to the whispers that seemed to flit about the young prince, Kili's body was in many ways far from what his culture demanded of it. Well, I suppose it fits with his beard, anyways... Gwyn reasoned, eyes coming to rest upon the stubble of Kili's chin. Mezmerized, she watched the way water dripped from his lip as, and it was all Gwyn could do not to throw herself into the water, swim to him, and catch those wet lips with her own...

It had been no more than ten minutes since Gwyn had happened upon her love bathing, her anxiousness melting with each passing second. Kili was walking now, moving across the river to the far bank, and suddenly Gwyn was staring at the nicest backside she'd ever seen (granted- besides Gwain on the rare occasions he had decided to go swimming whilst the two had been on a hunt- it was the _only_ backside she'd ever seen, ... _Well, except for that one time..._). Eyes locked and mouth gaping, Gwyn barely registered as she slid sideways, all of a sudden tumbling head first with a shriek into the river below. Air bubbles danced around her, trailing up to the surface, and yet she refused to follow them. _He's sure to have heard that, if not seen it! _Mortified, Gwyn screwed her eyes shut and kicked off from the bottom, projecting herself sideways in what she hoped was the direction that would lead her downriver, away from a most assuredly humiliating encounter. She could see it now, Kili's wide, disbelieving eyes as she surfaced; his face when he realized that she'd been spying on him bathing for more time than she cared to recall at that moment.

Dress billowing about her like a great green sheet, Gwyn fought as hard as she could to keep her arms and legs moving- she needed to get away! Around her, the water swirled, though she payed no mind to where it was leading her. Anywhere but towards Kili would be merciful. It was little more than a few seconds later that she collided headfirst into a rock with a startled grunt. Lunges burning, Gwyn hesitantly peeped her head out of the water, bracing herself against the rock-face, eyes scanning like a predator's for any sign of Kili, but he was gone. A great sigh of relief escaped her lips, and Gwyn felt herself deflate considerably._ I can't believe I just got away with that! _A small grin quirked her lips, her hand pushing off the stone as she made to swim away.

And then she realized what the rock reminded her of: skin.

Turning slowly, Gwyn found herself face to face with a belly button, her eyes trailing upwards against her own will, past toned abdomen and chest, a throat, a stubbled beard, full lips and the nose she loved so much- to meet the chocolate brown of Kili's narrowed eyes. Summoning all her strength, given the current mind-numbing shock of the situation, Gwyn gulped, attempting to plaster a grin on her face yet failing miserably. "Fancy seeing you here...?"

There were two choices before her: she could either die of mortification now, or hurl herself over the waterfall at the end of the river later. Either way, the results were the same. Death by severe embarrassment.

* * *

_Hehehehe, the entire scene with Kili naked had me blushing and giggling like a 12 year old schoolgirl, how pathetic am I?! Still, when you actually take the time to put yourself in Gwyn's shoes and picture it... Hehehehehe... Anyways, I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow (someone come save me please! I'm so scared, I've never been but to sleep before and I'm not to big on needles... or pain. Pain stinks.), so I won't be able to start the next chapter till Saturday, but I plan to have it out much MUCH faster than this one. I'm afraid chapter 16 marks the end of Rivendell, but don't worry, they'll go out with a bang ;D_

_To corny? Yeah I thought so too... It's funny though! Laugh at my jokes! _


End file.
